La cazadora
by valeymia
Summary: Edward pensaba que su existencia estaba en un punto muerto, nada le interesaba, nada podía iluminar los días interminables de su inmortalidad... hasta que ellas llegaron, dos extrañas irrumpieron en su vida y la de sus hermanos arrasando todo. Intentando asesinarlos. Bella llego para quedare, por las buenas o por las malas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**disfruten.**_

* * *

**_Forks _**

**_Edward pov._**

-Mil doscientos treinta- conté mientras subía todo el peso de mi cuerpo por sobre los seis metros de la barra y baja sin esfuerzo- Mil doscientos treinta y uno- volví a subir y bajar sin apenas una mueca, llevaba más de una hora ejercitándome , no me podía cansar con esto, pero ayuda calmar mi sombrío estado de ánimo.

Subí y baje diez veces más en menos de un minuto, mi torso estaba desnudo mientras los rayos del sol bailaban entre los músculos de mi estómago y brazos, que se flexionaban a cada subida y bajada.

Casi ochenta años, ochenta años de caminar en este mundo, y no me refiero al mundo normal. No. Me refiero al mundo de las sombras, de la oscuridad, de lo desconocido, lo que se mantenía en secreto, fantasías, las cosas imposibles, que se desechan como meras pesadillas, o solo de lo más tenebroso y oscuro de la imaginación.

Todo durante estos ochenta años y seguiría así durante otros ochenta años mas… aumente el ritmo de las subidas y bajadas intentando drenar mi furia.

Seria siempre lo mismo, vería a los mismos rostros, las mismas aburridas personas desfilar frente a mis ojos sin que nada me sorprendiera.

Solté un pequeño ronquido mientras seguía moviéndome.

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo

Sentía que ya había visto todo lo que se pudiera ver en la vida. ! Maldita sea estaba seguro de que así era !

Para las personas que deseaban la vida eterna no tenían ni idea de lo desgraciado que se vuelve esa vida cuando la eternidad se apoderaba de ti.

Y ahora, con todo el conocimiento que tengo, todas las cosas que he visto, oído, _vivido_, tengo que estar prácticamente encarcelado en mi casa para que ojos indiscretos ojos no pudieran ver lo que un día de sol le hacía a mi piel.

Rugí al viento sin molestarme ya en intentar serenarme, el metal se torció en mis manos, aun así no pare, no podía, no quería, tenía que aceptarlo. Esta era mi _vida._

-Estas aburrido de nuevo Edward?-pregunto Rosalie con voz monótona , ella era mi hermana, y si, también era un Vampiro.

La mire desde las alturas aun sin detenerme pero bajando la intensidad de mis flexiones.

Arriba… Abajo… Arriba.

Ella era lo que se podría denominar belleza, alta, delgada en lo justo, y hermosas facciones, en su vida humana había sido hermosa pero al convertirse, eso ya no era una calificación suficiente.

Rosalie era lo que los humanos describían siempre sobre los poderes de atracción de los vampiros, la hermosura llamaba a las personas a mirarla, desearla cerca, querer su atención, como el perfecto depredador que éramos.

-Acaso a tu no?-pregunte igualando su tono, de hecho era el único tono que yo usaba

Suspiro mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio pensativa.

-No-respondió al fin-tampoco es que les preste demasiada atención a las cosas, disfruto lo que tengo-se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-Si tu quieres que se haga difícil, será difícil-me dijo Emmett mientras se unía a su lado.

Emmett era mi otro hermano, grande y musculoso, con un agradable rostro, feliz, se podría describir, su cabello era corto y oscuro, y aparte de su increíble fuerza que había traído de su vida anterior, él había traído su modo alegre de ver la vida y unos infantiles (femenino a mi opinión) hoyuelos.

Si Rosalie era la muestra de la hermosura en los vampiros, Emmett era la muestra de la fuerza descomunal que poseíamos.

Y eran la pareja perfecta, juntos eran un gran exponente de nuestra raza. Hermosura y fuerza, la perfecta combinación.

-No creo que sea tan fácil Emmett-suspire mientras me dejaba caer de la barra quedando suavemente a su lado- y dudo que solo por mirar las cosas con otro cristal cambie las cosas

-Carlisle te sugirió que viajaras. Fue tu opción no hacerlo-me recordó Rosalie mientras se ponía a mi altura con Emmett de la mano.

Hice otra mueca, era verdad, Carlisle me había dado la opción de viajar e intentar encontrar _eso _que ayudara con mis lúgubres pensamientos... y actitud de mierda. Palabras de Emmett no de Carlisle

-Y que se supone que debía hacer, no le encuentro lo positivo de viajar solo-esa idea me parecía más aburrida, al menos aquí podía estar con ellos dos. No es que eso cambiara mucho las cosas, pero algo era algo.

¡Maldición, ya parezco una nena llorona! gruñí en mi interior

Emmett suspiro en sincronía con Rosalie.

-Si que estas, depresivo hoy hermano-susurro Rosalie- tienes que buscarte algún pasatiempo.

-O una novia-Acoto Emmett bajo su aliento, sabiendo perfectamente que lo escucharía.

-No necesito una novia, gracias-replique molesto-solo algo que me produzca emoción, que valga la pena vivir para siempre- un ruido a lo lejos me hizo girar la cabeza, pero nada paso, por lo que volví a dirigir mi atención a mis hermanos

-Entonces si necesitas una novia- siguió Emmett.

-No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?-pregunte ya caminando hacia el bosque recogiendo mi camiseta del suelo y poniéndomela, correría un rato. Hasta Canadá tendría que ser suficiente.

-Claro que lo escuche, es por eso que lo digo-miro a los ojos a Rosalie y sus ojos brillaron con adoración-nada te llena de más emoción que una mujer-Rosalie soltó una risita y le beso la mejilla.

Hice una mueca, no me gustaba presenciar sus muestras de cariño.

-Si…-pronuncie lentamente alargando la palabra-pero no lo creo-termine negando con la cabeza-lo que necesito es otra cosa, algo que me haga sentir vivo…otra vez-Rosalie abrió la boca para decir algo pero la corte- no digas nada, solo es el día, ya se me pasara-me separe de ellos empezando a correr y dejando que la naturaleza me tragara, que los arboles pasaron, y el viento me golpeara el rostro agradablemente.

Claro Emmett siendo Emmett no podía dejarlo y ya. Me siguió solo unos minutos después, con Rosalie pisándole los talones.

-Ya te sientes mejor? Mas vivo?-se burló Emmett cuando me alcanzo.

-Cállate Emmett- gruñí mientras aumentaba mi velocidad, con un resoplido consiguió ponerse a mi lado, sonreí solo un poco, El podía ser tan fuerte como una demoledora y por lo mismo yo era más rápido.

-Vamos Edward, cambia la cara, no todo es tan malo-Rosalie se asomó por el hombro de Emmett para mirarme.

-Te lo digo Rouse, nuestro hermano necesita una mujer, que le destruya todo pensamiento pesimista, que tome su cerebro y lo revuelva hasta que ya no sepa donde es arriba y donde es abajo-Emmett movía sus manos enfatizando su discurso-en conclusión, necesita enamorarse-termino, Rosalie me miro un segundo antes de asentir de acuerdo.

-Y se los dije no necesi…

Me detuve de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación de peligro, mis instintos estaba alerta buscando lo que sea que fuera peligroso.

-Lo sentiste?-Susurro Emmett mientras tomaba la mano de Rosalie protectoramente deteniéndose de golpe detrás mío

-Qué es?-Rosalie miraba lentamente a nuestro alrededor buscando lo que producía esa extraña sensación, pero nada más que arboles nos rodeaba, hasta que un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, el mismo que yo había descartado hace un rato.

-Por aquí- a pesar de que mi mente me instaba a correr mi instinto fue más fuerte y me obligo a caminar con cautela.

Un hormigueo me recorría la espalda y si fuera humano estaría sudando frio mis manos se convirtieron en garras y estaba luchando con fervor el no ponerme en posición de ataque, mire a mis hermanos y sus cuerpos estaban en la misma situación que el mio.

-Debemos salir de aquí-dijo Rosalie mientras sus ojos vigilaban el entorno en un barrido rápido

-Es extraño, esto solo pasa cuando hay otros vampiros cerca, pero no puedo encontrar ningún olor extraño- Emmett se posiciono de tal forma que podía proteger a Rosalie con su cuerpo.

Nosotros, que éramos sin lugar a dudas el eslabón fuerte de la cadena alimenticia, no existían nada más peligroso que nosotros mismos, estábamos endemoniadamente asustados, frenéticos.

Seguimos caminando sin dejar de escuchar los ruidos que ahora se hacían más nítidos al igual que los temblores por nuestro cuerpo, el miedo ahora chorreando por los poros.

Jadeos y risas entremezcladas se irguieron por fin a nuestro alrededor luego del estruendo de un árbol derribado.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Risas, de mujeres? Mi ceño se frunció con incredulidad.

De pronto los árboles se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar ver a unos cien metros algo que sin duda no había visto nunca.

_Eso te pasa por abrir tu boca _pensé en estado de schok

Algo, una pequeña sombra cruzaba los arboles saltando en todas direcciones soltando fuertes maldiciones y risas, jadeos y más maldiciones, burlas y risas otra vez, pestañe y esa misma sombra se convirtieron en dos, una en cada árbol a unos treinta metros por encima de nuestras cabezas y justo en ese instante mi atemorizado ser paso a otra escala de terror, aun así mi cerebro no comprendía lo que estaba viendo, no podía conectarlo con lo que estaba sintiendo

-Los tres estamos viendo a estas niñas y luchando por no defendernos o salir corriendo ¿cierto?- Pregunto Rosalie dándonos una pequeña mirada pero aun viendo la escena de enfrente.

-Si-asentimos Emmett y yo. Sabía que no era el único que sentía que algo extraño pasaba, mi cuerpo estaba rígido y rugidos se agolpaban en mi garganta queriendo salir a toda costa, pero ahora me sentía un poco mejor al ver que no era el único.

Dos… mujeres pequeñas, adolecentes, no podían ser más que es,o estaban lanzándose una contra la otra con velocidad alucinante, saltaban, chocaban, se desprendían con algún gruñido y volvían al arbole más cercano, todo una y otra vez.

El cabello volaba detrás de ellas, una color castaño mezclado con hebras doradas , largo atado con en una cola alta y la otra era del más negro que yo hubiera visto, igual de largo y atado de la misma forma. Ambas delegadas, flexibles, agiles. Vestían pequeños pantaloncillos y petos dejando toda la piel al descubierto, piel con hematomas y heridas visiblemente graves pero era como si ellas en realidad no lo notaran.

¿Quiénes, o que eran ellas?

Se hizo el silencio, pesado y abrumador, la más absoluta nada nos cubrió mientras las extrañas movieron sus cabezas en nuestra dirección. Sus cuerpos antes en tranquilas posiciones se pusieron rigidos, y sus ojos se clavaron en mi cuerpo dejándome atascado en mi lugar.

-Creo que ya nos vieron- susurro Emmett acercando a Rosalie a su costado, sin consentirlo nuestros cuerpos se agazaparon como animales en la mira del depredado.

Por primera vez éramos la presa y no el cazador.

-_Si, lo son_-una voz se abrió paso en la distancia hasta nosotros. No era un grito, ni siquiera una voz fuerte, sola había sido un susurro pero su voz hizo que Emmett, Rosalie y yo moviéramos la cabeza en su dirección.

La voz produjo, que inconscientemente, mi pecho se llenara con la burbuja de un rugido que logre controlar a tiempo, pero Rosalie no lo logro del todo, haciendo que se escuchara un pequeña ronroneo, Emmett endureció todo el cuerpo preparándose para la batalla.

Ojos color de las llamas se encontraron con los míos, naranja y rojo y negro se entremezclaban como fuego vivo, mientras sus facciones se iban convirtiendo es feroz, y mi interior tembló, rugió y gimió retorciéndose como si esa mirada fuera el fin.

_Corre. _Grito en mi interior_. _

-_Lo matare por esto_-Gruño bajo la castaña sin dejar de mirarnos, y al igual que la primera vez su voz con tono ronco y decadente hizo que mi cuerpo temblara con escalofríos, suave como la ceda envolvía cada nota. Sus ojos se movieron a su izquierda al hablar, y los míos en reflejo siguieron el movimiento.

Otra mujer, la del cabello negro, nos miraba con los ojos celestes, casi del color del hielo e igual de fríos y opacos, ladeo la cabeza y una mueca de desilusión se formó en su pequeño rostro

-_Sí, supongo que si- _respondió con voz delicada y suave, sin vida- _ha sido muy descuidado de su parte._

¡De qué diablos hablaban!

-Edward que está pensando-Rosalie soltó de golpe sobresaltándome, la mire estupefacto, lo había olvidado por completo, estaba tan concentrado en controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, mi mente solo concentrada en mis instintos y nada más.

Mire rápidamente a la castaña encontrándome con sus ojos ampliados dejando ver como el rojo empezaba a predominar derramando furia y odio, mi garganta soltó un gruñido bajo y deslice los ojos encontrándome con los ojos fríos como témpanos mirándonos y el rostro delicado sin expresión alguna

La muchacha de cabello negro susurro algo tan bajo que ni siquiera nosotros la pudimos escuchar, la castaña asintió y ambas se inclinaron hacia abajo tocando las ramas que las sostenían, preparadas para saltar.

Salí de mi trance y busque con desesperación en sus mentes para saber quiénes eran, que querían.

La pequeña de pelo negro se detuvo y me miro con ojos estrechados.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando entender, no había nada, de ninguna de las dos.

Los ojos celestes volvieron a su frialdad normal pero sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción escalofriante, diabólica.

Los ojos de fuego la miraron y sonriendo a medias sus ojos volvieron a los míos, sus cabellos volaron por sus hombros cuando una briza meció los árboles y si antes tenía miedo ahora eso era quedarse corto, ahora tenía terror, pánico en su estado más puro ¡y malditamente lo odiaba!

-Que sucede Edward?-pregunto Emmett tan angustiado como yo mientras tapaba más a Rosalie al ver también sus sonrisas.

-No veo nada-respondí - no puedo ver nada en la mente de ninguna de las dos- mi voz frenética mientras mis ojos viajaban de una a la otra.

Emmett me miro un segundo con los ojos abiertos y regreso rápidamente a las dos mujeres

-Esto no está bien-susurro Rosalie mirando la escena desde el hombro de Emmett.

Vimos como la de cabello castaño susurraba algo que otra vez no entendimos y eso fue todo, sus cuerpos se flexionaron y se dejaron caer, sus cabellos volando por encima, sus cuerpos estirándose con delicadeza, a penas flexionándose para tocar el suelo con suavidad.

-Ya no te puedes quejar de es un día aburrido eh?- intento bromear Emmett con la vista en donde las dos bellezas se erguían.

Lo mire de reojo

-No creo que no.

* * *

**_Y, que les parecio?_**

**_Si no les gusto se borra y ya, solo dependerá de lo que me digan sus Reviews_**

**_si tiene una buena acogida el proximo sera en una semana._**

**_besitos _**

**_Atte. Vale_**


	2. Golpiza

_**Primero voy a agradecer a las niñas que me dijeron que siguiera, besitos a ellas.**_

_**segundo, lamento el cambio de nombre, me confundí con el proyecto de otra historia que tengo, ya lo arregle así que no se enojen...**_

_**Espero empiece a gustarle la historia, cariñitos y disfruten**_.

* * *

Un silbido cortó el viento y solo los años de experiencia en lucha, y mis instintos que estaban al mando, mi cuerpo se movió en el justo momento que una daga pasaba por centímetros a mi lado clavándose justo donde antes estaba mi cabeza.

Oh mierda.

-_Creo que gane_-dijo una voz con una risita que hizo un suave eco en el bosque.

Mi cabeza se movió de golpe para ver como las extrañas se miraban, la castaña fulminaba a la otra que le sonreía en respuesta.

-_Bien, se ara a tu manera esta vez- _los ojos llameantes nos miraron durante un segundo mientras le respondía, al siguiente parpadeo ninguna de las dos estaban frente a nosotros, no se veían por ningún lado y aun así podía sentir las llamas de sus ojos puestos en nosotros

-Qué carajo?- gruño Emmett viendo a todos lados.

Pasaron varios segundos en donde solo el silencio reino a nuestro alrededor, poniéndonos más tensos

-Porque demonios no salen de una vez, para que podamos terminar con esto-Rosalie rompió la burbuja mostrando sus dientes mirando a la oscuridad de las copas de los arboles-ya me canse, maldita sea.

-_Oh, pero eso no sería divertido- _le respondió la vocecita por fin.

_-Esto hubiera sido mucho mas rápido-_Se escuchó la otra los ojos buscando la voz como terciopelo. Podíamos sentirlas, moviéndose, desplazándose a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que podíamos ver era a los arboles meciéndose ligeramente por la brisa-_pero ya que interrumpieron nuestro entrenamiento es justo que se presten para terminarlo_-su voz nos envolvía, estaba en ningún lugar y en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Una risa melodiosa y espectral hizo eco a nuestro arreador. Nos estremecimos, al parecer acabábamos de entrar en un macabro juego.

"_Esto no me gusta nada" _me dijo Emmett en su mente, lo mire de reojo viendo la inseguridad tanto en sus ojos como en sus pensamientos.

-A mí tampoco-susurre rápidamente lo que sería imposible de escuchar para los humanos.

¿Por qué aun no podíamos verlas? Me pregunte mirando frenéticamente a mi alrededor, pero pasaron varios latidos de corazón sin que nada más se sintiera.

Un momento ¿latidos de corazón?

-Son Humanas?-pregunto Rosalie desconcertada mientras Emmett me miraba sorprendido, hasta ahora no habíamos escuchado nada tan asustados como estábamos pero ahora, ahí estaban, claramente un par de corazones latiendo.

El silencio continúo y una atmosfera más tensa se formó a nuestro alrededor, al parecer nos les gustaba que supiéramos su naturaleza.

Con una risa aguda y burbujeante de niña pequeña las dos parecieron frente a nosotros sobresaltándonos, mostrándose por fin.

Ambas eran hermosas, pequeñas y aparentemente delicadas, ellas no eran más altas que Rosalie, como mucho sus cabezas llegabas a mi barbilla, rasgos delicados parecidas a dos ángeles, sus ojos, en los extremos opuestos (hielo y fuego) eran enmarcados por largas pestañas, la piel brillante y de un saludable crema y rosa, el cabello a pesar de estar atado relucía con los rayos del sol.

La piel se me erizo y sentí una corriente de terror envolverme por completo, no quería sentir miedo pero la sensación se apodero de mi cuerpo, invadiéndolo como una infección al tenerlas frente a frente.

Si, en ellas latía un corazón pero eran sin duda más que humanas.

Los ojos de hielo, nos enfocó y sonrío por fin transformando todo su rostro. Esto la hacía feliz claramente aun así sus ojos perdieron todo brillo dejando solo el frio y plano celeste.

-Corran-canturrio.

Rosalía gruño en desacuerdo pero a su cuerpo retrocedió un paso.

-Vete al infierno- escupió mirándole con odio, la castaña solo sonrió también como si guardara un gran secreto, el rojo y negro predominando en su ojos de fuego.

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte mirándolas de una a otra alternativamente.

-No, no, no- negó la de pelo negro-eso es un secreto Vampiro curioso-susurro poniendo su dedo en sus labios y la castaña soltó una risita mirándola divertida.

Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio asimilando que ellas sabían perfectamente lo que nosotros éramos.

-Bien… a lo que vinimos-sin nada mas que decir la morena se movió hacia adelante con decisión.

-Me parece justo saber quiénes son ya que ustedes saben quiénes somos nosotros_- y que somos_, me dije mentalmente.

-Alice-llamo la castaña deteniéndola, sus ojos aun en llamas, literalmente. Ahora más cerca podía ver como el negro y el rojo danzaban en su iris como una fogata, Alice, como la había llamado su compañera, se enfocó en ella pestañando y con eso dándole un poco de brillo a sus fríos ojos pero eliminando la sonrisa.

-Creo que el lector de mentes tiene razón- le dijo cuándo los ojos de hielo la miraron interrogantes

Me sorprendí y me sentí al desnudo al saber que ellas no solo sabían que éramos sino que también sabían mis habilidades ¿Qué más cosas sabían?. A cada momento que pasaba cerca de esa pequeña mujer castaña algo en mi interior gritaba mas fuerte que escapara y con eso mi odio crecía también.

-Pensé que no sabían quiénes éramos-Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas por la agresividad en mi tono, yo también me sorprendí, a pesar de lo que mi cuerpo me advertía el peligro, mi odio y desprecio me empujaba a no dejar que ellas lo vieran.

-No lo sabemos, solo necesitamos saber que son y eso es suficiente- Alice bufo y miro a la castaña alzando una ceja-oh, vamos- rogo y aunque el rostro estaba sin expresión su tono era de que estaba a punto de patear el suelo con una rabieta por que se le estaba negando actuar.

Su compañera soltó otra risita y se cruzó de brazos implacable sobre su pequeño top color blanco a juego con sus pantaloncillos cortos.

En algún lugar lejano de mi conciencia me fije que las heridas y hematomas que eran visibles hace unos minutos ya no se veían por su blanca piel, pero solo pude darme cuenta en segundo plano, ya que el movimiento hizo que mis ojos registraran por primera vez lo que ella traía en su mano.

Sostenía en su mano una plateada cuchilla y que probablemente era la pareja de la que aún estaba clavado en el árbol, el brillo de la hoja reflejaba los rayos del sol lanzando pequeñas luces hacia ella, la empuñadora estaba cubierta por sus dedos pero el dorado aún era visible en pequeños lugares. Mire rápidamente a la pequeña y vi que ella tenía las manos desnudas.

Volví los ojos a la castaña que me miraba suspicaz

-Terminaste?- pregunto.

-Si sabes que es lo que somos, deberías saber que las armas no puedes hacernos nada- dijo Emmett haciendo que los ahora los ojos lo miraran el.

-No estoy tan segura- la castaña se encogió de hombros indiferente mirando como la cuchilla se movía entre sus dedos con destreza -Te pareces si probamos?- alzo la vista sonriendo y mi cuerpo se hizo para atrás involuntariamente alejándome con un escalofrió y Emmett y Rosalie me imitaron.

-Esto es ridículo-mascullo Rosalie al ver su propia reacción.

-Creo que es hora de terminar con esto-volvió a insistir Alice, y la castaña, luego de mirarnos un segundo, asintió. Vi como los ojos de la morena se opacaban nuevamente volviendo a sonreír satisfecha

-Esto se ha alargado mucho, no es común que nosotras actuemos de esta forma-la castaña señalo nuestra vergonzosa postura - pero tampoco es habitual que nos hablen, siempre nos atacan inmediatamente-ladeo la cabeza divertida y sonrío- será una buena historia.

Sus cuerpo se acercaron preparadas para atacar y Emmett gruño en respuesta haciendo que los arboles vibraran. Ellas ni siquiera pestañaron, solo miraron indiferente a mi gigante y feroz hermano.

¿Que estaba mal con estas mujeres?

-Mi nombre es Isabella, y ella es Alice-me miro a los ojos ignorando por completo a Emmett encerrándome en el fuego de ellos -es un lástima que no sirva de nada que lo sepan- Otro paso y mi cuerpo se agacho preparado, asustado como la mierda, pero preparado para lo que venía.

-Pueden reconsiderar mi ofrecimiento anterior- la morena llamada Alice movió la barbilla instándonos a correr, Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos miramos de reojo pero el orgullo pudo más, nos quedamos plantados en nuestros lugares.

-Creo que no- Emmett movió su cabeza duramente.

-Como quieras- Isabella hizo girar la cuchilla nuevamente entre sus dedos y con un movimiento fluido la deslizo en una pequeña funda que estaba amarrada en su muslo derecho, tenía otra igual vacía en el lado izquierdo- esto me ha divertido, así que creo que como una ocasión especial amerita también algo diferente.

Antes de darme cuenta o que hubiera terminado la frase la tenía frente a mi sonriendo de lado y luego solo sentí el aire, aunque innecesario, salir de mi cuerpo por el golpe de su puño en el estomago.

Me recupere rápidamente, y a pesar de todo lo que tenia arraigado en mi mente, mi mano voló hacia su rostro dándole un golpe de revés elevándola del suelo unos metros y alejándola hacia unos árboles lejanos.

Escuche a Rosalie y a Emmett gruñir, moví mi rostro para ver cómo se agazapaban protegiéndose de la pequeña que bailaba a su alrededor riendo, de pronto su risa ceso y con un golpe invisible, incluso para nosotros, abofeteo a Rosalie mandándola lejos, y en el mismo segundo Emmett salía volando detrás de ella estrellándose contra un árbol rompiéndolo por la mitad.

-Creo que deberías preocuparte por tu propia pelea-mi cabeza giro de golpe para ver como Isabella caminaba despreocupada hacia mí pero con sus ojos completamente rojos ahora.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y si hubiera tenido corazón se habría detenido al verla, el golpe que le había dado bastaba para destruir a un ser humano, pulverizar su rostro, incluso desprender la cabeza de su cuerpo, pero ella solo tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre en la comisura de su labio

El ambiente se llenó con el olor de su sangre y el cabello de mi nuca se erizo, el miedo alzándose con brutalidad deslizándose por mi interior. Isabella escupió un poco de su boca y se lo limpio pasando su lengua por la pequeña abertura de su labio y todo olor ceso rápidamente, no así mi miedo

-Como?...-jadee respirando agitadamente. Ella negó lentamente mientras seguía acercándose.

-Eso si es un secreto-hizo el mismo gesto que su amiga con el dedo en sus labios y retrocedí al ver su cercanía, antes de que pusiera mi pie de nuevo en le piso ella ya estaba con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio, abrí la boca sin entender y me moví nuevamente para alejarme y situarme a algunos metros de distancia.

Mis movimientos no eran lentos, ni siquiera cercano a la humanidad, nada ni nadie podría seguirlos pero ella ya estaba a mi lado moviendo la cabeza divertida.

-Ustedes nunca aprenden-susurro antes de levantar su pierna y golpear mi pecho con su pie mandándome a bolar por los aires.

En eso escasos segundos en que choque, sintiendo los golpes en mis costillas y espalda, uno tras otro según pasaba los árboles, mis instintos volvieron a tomar el control, todas las preguntas y confusión paso a otro plano.

Si no escapaba iba a morir, eso mi cuerpo lo tenía claro.

Caí al suelo repleto de hojas con un golpe sordo y aunque intente levantarme rápidamente el golpe en mi pecho me lo impidió.

Me dolía como el infierno, y no solo eso, podía sentir que verdaderamente me había hecho algún daño, aun así en algún lugar de mi mente se negaba a creer que una humana me estuviera dando una paliza.

Cuando estuve de pie con dificultad vi como ella se acercaba a mi lado, mire a mi alrededor buscando a mis hermanos preocupado por su condición, Emmett estaba tomándose un brazo con el otro como si no pudiera sostenerlo por sí mismo, y Rosalie a su lado respiraba agitada, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia. Con angustia pude ver que apenas se afirmaba en sus piernas.

"_Edward, estoy lastimado y no se cuanto tiempo pueda defenderme. No sé que pasa, pero sé que no podremos ganar" _asentí rápidamente al pensamiento de Emmett. Lo mire un segundo más antes de ponernos en movimiento.

Con un movimiento forzado Emmett ocupando la poca energía que le quedaba se abalanzo hacia la pequeña e hizo uso de su altura para darle golpe de que la hizo girar en el aire antes de golpear el suelo.

En el mismo instante yo me moví con rapidez interceptando a Isabella, me coloque en su espalda sorprendiéndola.

-Que mier…- la tome de su cuello y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz la eleve y la mande volando lo mas lejos que pude entre los árboles.

-Ahora-gruñí y salí corriendo al lado de mis hermanos, mi mente me decía que esto no tenía sentido ¡Estábamos escapando de dos humanas por todo los cielos!

Bien, el orgullo está sobrevalorado después de todo.

-Estas bien Emmett?-pregunte mientras el bosque se desdibujada a mi lado por la velocidad a la que estábamos corriendo.

-Esa pequeña no me toco-dijo frustrado- o al menos no creo que lo hizo-movió su cabeza confundido- En un momento estaba parada frente a nosotros y en el otros estaba tumbado boca abajo con un dolor del demonio en mi brazo-gruño y movió su brazo un poco haciendo un una mueca.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido-Rosalie salto un árbol caído y al aterrizar frunció los labios en una línea tensa de dolor-sea como sea no me quiero quedar averiguarlo.

Un sonido de pasos nos hizo miara a nuestro lado y estaba seguro que la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendió algunos grados más.

Ahí a nuestro lado estaba Isabella corriendo a nuestra misma velocidad y más atrás estaba Alice sonriendo malévolamente como si esto la divirtiera aun mas.

Esto se ponía más y más extraño a cada segundo.

* * *

**_Aunque no me dejaron los Reviews que yo esperaba voy a dejar el segundo para ver si así se entusiasman, recuerden que si a ustedes no les gustan yo voy a tener que borrarla..._**

**_Besitos a todas, nos encontramos pronto, depende de ustedes cuando._**

**_Atte. Vale_**


	3. Se termino el juego

_**Aquí esta el tercero… Gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior, se siente bien saber que lo que escribo les esta gustando. Por eso subi un día antes de lo que tenia pensado.**_

_**disfruten**_

* * *

_**Edward pov.**_

-Oh demonios-susurre mientras mi mente se queda en blanco, Isabella había perdido su sonrisa y sus ojos estaban más rojos, casi luminosos, mientras nos miraba.

Se adelanto unos pocos metros aumentando nuestra, de por si rápida velocidad, su cabello volando detrás de ella, una estela castaña y dorada. Con la ayuda de un árbol a su lado se impulso para saltar horizontalmente y quedar frente a nosotros haciéndonos detener de golpe.

-Esto ya perdió lo divertido-gruño mientras sacaba, ahora ambas, cuchillas de sus fundas, Emmett se interpuso entre ella y Rosalie mientras se agazapaba mirándola con odio.

Cualquier humano normal estaría aterrado de ver a alguien del tamaño de Emmett estar a punto de atacar, pero claro, ella no era un humano normal, ya que solo frunció más el ceño y estaba seguro de que su cuerpo irradiaba violencia por cada trozo de piel impaciente por salir y desatarse sobre nosotros.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir, como el terror se apoderaba de mis sentidos, mi respiración se aceleró preparándome para lo que vendría, lucharía, maldita sea que lo haría, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo resistiría, si es que llegaba a tener la oportunidad, claro.

-Alice- susurro con voz contenida, apretando los dientes. Aunque sus ojos seguían en mi hermano, tal vez por el cómo mi cuerpo estaba a punto de echarse a temblar o tal vez por como sus cuchillas estaba orientadas hacia a mí, sabía que el odio y la ira no estaban dirigidos hacia Emmett.

-No vamos a seguir jugando?- le pregunto su compañera con la voz sin emoción, sus ojos fríos la miraron impasibles esperando una respuesta. Isabella negó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de nosotros.

-Lo lamento. Te lo compensare- le echo una corta mirada devolviéndose de inmediato en nosotros.

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa verdadera haciendo un movimiento de indiferencia con sus manos.

-De acuerdo- retrocedió algunos pasos mirándonos con resignación dejándo a Isabella , a nosotros, a los arboles bailando con la brisa helada y el silencio previo a la muerte.

Un latido.

Sus ojos nos analizaron, barriendo el espacio entre nosotros, viendo nuestras posturas, deteniéndonos con las llamas de sus ojos. Estábamos clavados al piso cubierto de verde vegetación, estábamos indefensos, no podíamos hacer nada, mi mente y la de mis hermanos estaba en blanco.

Un segundo latido y supe que no llegaría a escuchar un tercero, al verla de pronto entre nosotros moviendo sus cuchillas, veloces, entes sus dedos.

Volaron patadas y puñetazos, estábamos impotentes, no veíamos o escuchábamos nada, ella era solo un espectro moviéndose entre nosotros, azotándonos, el aire salía de mi cuerpo y nada entraba de vuelta, sentí como algo o mucho se rompía en mí. Caí al suelo como un bulto sin vida, Emmett y Rosalie se estrellaron con los arboles a mi lado deslizándose junto a mí y por un corto instante me di cuenta de que ellas solo habían estado jugando con nosotros antes.

Realmente este era el final

Vimos como Isabella se alzaba sobre nosotros preparada para dar el golpe final mientras nosotros respirábamos en jadeos, Emmett intentaba levantarse y Rosalie siseaba a su lado con el cabello repleto de hojas tendida en el suelo, y yo solo podía mirar como esas cuchillas estaban cada vez más cerca.

Solo faltaba un último paso pero su pie se detuvo en el aire, su cabeza voló para mirar a su lado entrecerrando los ojos observando hacia el bosque que nos rodeaba, viendo o escuchando algo que nosotros, en nuestras precarias condiciones, no podíamos saber.

Se hizo aun lado de un salto y Alice de inmediato apareció en su costado izquierdo, atentas al bosque moviéndose como una sola, y tuvo que pasar otro respiro para que sintiera el mayor alivio de mi existencia.

Carlisle apareció frente a nosotros escudándonos y como niños temerosos suspiramos sintiéndonos cálidamente protegidos, si había alguien bueno en situaciones extremas era él. Nos levantamos con dificultad haciendo muecas por el profundo dolor que sentíamos recorrer nuestros cuerpos, y observamos como nuestro padre se enfrentaba a Isabella y Alice.

-Están bien?- pregunto en un quedo murmullo sin mirarnos.

-Si- susurramos a coro y gemí al sentir como una de las costillas rotas se acomodaba nuevamente en su lugar.

¡Maldición! Ardía como el infierno.

- Te conozco?-pregunto Isabella frunciendo el ceño molesta por la interrupción, Alice a su lado se volvió con verdadera sorpresa al mirar a mi padre, quien se movió hasta nuestro lado dándonos una rápida mirada.

-Un gusto volver a verte-Carlisle sonrío tenuemente mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con Isabella pero sus pies, que intentaron dar un paso, retrocedieron en el mismo segundo donde estaban, sin poder moverse de su lugar- no te conozco a ti personalmente pero si a tu antecesora. Soy Carlisle Cullen- le aclaro luego de ver la mirada penetrante de Isabella a sus ojos.

Antecesora ¿Que mierda estaban hablando?

Isabella le lanzo una mirada rápida a Alice y el brillo de reconocimiento se poso en sus ojos al mirar de nuevo a Carlisle.

Mi mente tan espaciosa no podía entender que estaba pasando, no es que estuviera en mi mejor momento tampoco y la mente de Carlisle estaba impidiéndome entrar para darme una pista de lo que sucedía.

Mi padre, que aun tenía su mano en el aire, suspiro como si estar en esa posición fuera un gran reto.

-Supongo que tus instintos son mas fuertes al saber quien soy Carlisle- dijo Isabella mirando con atención los gestos de Carlisle.

Este asintió despacio y sonrío relajando mínimamente sus músculos pero al ver como Isabella se adelantaba para tomar su mano volvió a estar rígido y tenso.

-Por lo que intentare no sentirme ofendida por _eso_-señalo ella al ver su reacción y estrecho su mano cortamente para luego retroceder algunos pasos hasta ver que el cuerpo de Carlisle estuviera más o menos normal, sus ojos bajando de intensidad, volvieron a bailar con el negro y el rojo entrelazándose.

-Te lo agradezco- mi padre reconoció ese gesto devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera- supongo que el tiempo me ha hecho débil-la castaña soltó una risita haciendo que unas pequeños hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas.

Con esa expresión la hacía a parecer solo una adolecente indefensa y delicada. Me quede estático con muchos pensamientos dándome vueltas y este intercambio entre ellos agravaba mas aun la penosa situación de mi cerebro.

Carlisle miro a la pequeña Alice y sonrío con un brillo cariñoso en sus ojos color dorado oscuro.

- También se quien eres- le dijo- conocí a tu… ¿abuela?- esta se adelantó con delicadeza sonriendo amigablemente para abrazarlo un segundo muy corto volviendo de inmediato a su lugar.

Me sorprendí lo agradable y cercana que se mostraba la pequeña cuando no estaba en modo diabólica, aunque pude notar como mi padre se quedaba quieto durante el corto abrazo. Aun así, al igual que la castaña estando tranquilas pasaban por dos inocentes y agradables niñas sin nada fuera de lo normal.

-Si, mi abuela- confirmo Alice sonriendo feliz, pero al mirarnos el desprecio que antes había visto cambio para dejar paso a verdadera aberración y furia.

Si. Cuando no estaba en modo diabólica podía pasar como una niña… justo como no era ahora.

-Es bueno haberte encontrado, pero mucho me temo que no es el mejor momento-dijo Isabella volviendo su fiera mirada a nosotros, el rojo brillando. Carlisle dio un paso adelante interponiéndose entre ella y nosotros nuevamente.

Ojos rojos lo miraron confundidos un segundo y al siguiente la furia se dirigió hacia él haciendo que el cuerpo de mi padre se tensara visiblemente. Sin poder evitarlo Emmett, Rosalie y yo gruñimos para protegerlo de la mirada de la extraña humana

Estúpido de nuestra parte considerando el hecho que habíamos estado a punto de morir bajo su mano. Hecho que aún no lograba asimilar de todo, creo que i una parte de mi esperaba despertar de un sueño o algo, incluso eso sería menos extraño que lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aun así Isabella no se inmuto con los rugidos, estando ocupada fulminando a Carlisle con sus ojos.

- No te interpongas Carlisle, este no es tu asunto-Alice interrumpió la conversación silenciosa de Carlisle e Isabella intentando relajar el ambiente.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza lentamente sin quitar sus ojos de la castaña.

-No puedo quedarme al margen si ustedes quieren matar mis hijos-le respondió este, a lo que Isabella le estrecho los ojos con desconfianza.

-Tus hijos?-pregunto lanzándonos miradas y regresando a Carlisle.

-Mis hijos-repitió Carlisle.

Ya no podía más, a cada segundo me encontraba más confundido y desesperado por una explicación.

-De que va todo esto Carlisle?-pregunte escuchando el eco de mi confusión en las mentes de mis hermanos.

"_Espera un momento Edward_" respondió Carlisle sin dejar de mirar a Isabella.

-No creo que me guste mucho la idea de que estés protegiendo vampiros Carlisle, entiendo que lo intentes siendo como me dijeron que eras, pero sabes que eso no es posible-Isabella tenía una mirada sombría en sus ojos y una gran decepción siguió sus siguientes palabras-lamentaría saber que debo matarte a ti también por traicionar el acuerdo-Carlisle retrocedió un pequeño paso pero mantuvo en su decisión de protegernos.

Yo solté un rugido dirigido a la castaña.

¿Quién se creía esta extraña para venir y amenazar a mi padre?

_¿Y qué te crees tú, que le ruges a la mujer que estaba a punto de cortarte la cabeza?_ Me pregunto mi confuso cerebro.

No sabía que me pasaba, tenía miedo, sí, pero el odio recorría también mi cuerpo incitándome a rebelarme a esa primera emoción.

Creo que nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien en toda mi existencia, pero fue como si no hubiera hecho nada ya que ella y Carlisle siguieron ignorándome magistralmente como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Hice una mueca y me tome el brazo sintiendo como otro hueso se acomodaba ahora en mi hombro, Emmet y Rosalie estaban con expresiones iguales, seguro sintiendo como el veneno en nuestra sangre regeneraba los daños.

-Nunca te traicionaría, ellos si son mis hijos-se defendió Carlisle y retrocedió hasta quedar a nuestro lado nuevamente, sus facciones eran duras pero se veía que intentaba mostrarse sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

- Y supongo que me vas a decir que siguen tu "dieta"-Isabella se cruzó de brazos aun con la cuchillas en sus manos, Carlisle se estremeció al verlas y su expresión se endureció.

-Así es, ellos siguen mi mismo camino-asintió Carlisle-sé que es difícil de creer pero debes confiar en mi.

-Solo debes ver nuestros ojos para ver que lo que te esta diciendo es verdad-gruñí haciendo que los ojos rojo se dirigieran a mi rostro, me miro dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo solo veo ojos negros, genio-su sonrisa de superioridad me hizo sentir la amargura de la humillación en mi boca-si no vas a decir nada productivo será mejor que dejes hablar a los grandes niño- termino rodando sus ojos y alejando su mirada de mi rostro.

Maldita niña altanera, la odiaba, cada molécula de mi cuerpo la odiaba y el sentimiento crecía a pasos agigantados.

Por supuesto que mis ojos estaban negros, ya que en situaciones de tensión nuestros ojos cambiaban y como la reacción a ella había sido incluso antes de verla era obvio que nunca los viera de color dorado, pero nada de esto me hacia sentirme mejor.

¿Y que era eso de niño? Niño. Niño. ¡Con un demonio! yo podía ser su abuelo!

Escuche una pequeña risita del lugar en donde Emmett y me gire para darle una mirada de odio a lo que el solo se encogió de hombros haciendo otro gesto de malestar

Bastardo… ¿de verdad se estaba riendo de mí en esta situación?

_Es Emmett_ me respondí en un suspiro interno y me consolé al ver como su rostro estaba aún contraído de dolor.

Isabella se concentró en mi padre mirándolo durante largo tiempo tomando una decisión.

-Lo dejare pasar por ahora Carlisle-dijo por fin- pero sé que tienes claro que no puedo dejarlo así-sus palabras tranquilas contrastaban con el fuego se sus ojos al mirarnos.

-Se perfectamente que no puedes-Carlisle susurro afligido pero con su gran cuota de alivio- te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de confiar en mi-termino.

Isabella y Alice dieron un paso atrás alejándose de nosotros.

-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría seguirte y terminar con esta amistad- sus ojos volvieron a nosotros y una sonrisa perezosa apareció en sus labios-es una pena que no pudiéramos terminar-sus ojos buscaron a su compañera - no te parece que es una pena Alice? - Alice soltó otra de sus espeluznantes risas y asintió.

-Fue muy divertido-miro a mis hermanos con una sonrrisa maligna-¿Verdad?-Rosalie siseo mostrando sus dientes y Emmett le rugió fieramente a lo que ella se carcajeo más fuerte, Isabella uniéndosele con una pequeña risa entre dientes- bueno, yo me divertí-termino como si no estuviera siendo mutilada de miles de formas en la mente de mis hermanos.

Otra vez ¡Que estaba mal con estas niñas!

-No te preocupes-la consoló su amiga antes de mirarnos a los cuatro-nos veremos muy pronto- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con intensidad- nadie me toma por sorpresa y se va tan campante-aunque mi cuerpo quería gruñir, mi mente lo impido sorprendido por la otra cantidad de emociones que me ataco sin poder diferenciarlas claramente.

-Nos vemos- sus ojos nos escanearon y se clavaron por fin en Carlisle que le sostuvo la mirada en un extraño intercambio silencioso.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ella y Alice saltaron hasta las copas de los árboles sorprendiéndonos nuevamente por las habilidades claramente fuera de los límites humanos.

Ya desde las alturas, Isabella nos guiño un ojo y ¡Oh por dios! ahora eran del más luminoso verde, como el césped en primavera y los de Alice, eran celestes sí, pero ya no fríos, eran brillantes y alegres. Ambos pares de ojos eran hermosos. Normales. Humanos.

Alice soltó una nueva risita espectral, que nos puso los pelos de punta, al ver como abríamos la boca por el cambio en sus ojos y desaparecieron de nuestra vista antes de que el eco de las risas se esfumara por completo.

Jodido dios, ahora sí que ya no se podía poner más extraño.

-Eso estuvo cerca-susurro Carlisle aun tenso a nuestro lado.

Solo en ese momento nos pudimos mover nuevamente, Emmett se sentó en el suelo y Rosalie lo acompaño con un suspiro. Yo respire hondo por costumbre arrepintiéndome al sentir otro par de huesos y músculos comenzar a sanar.

Infierno. Sentía el infierno en mis venas, casi igual que para mi transformación hace ya tanto tiempo, el veneno filtrándose hasta sanar cada trozo de mi cuerpo haciéndolo arder. Al menos ahora era mucho más soportable, pero no por eso agradable.

-Explícanos por favor Carlisle-pidió Rosalie con voz ronca y cansada, rompiendo el silencio por fin.

Carlisle la miro con tristeza y luego a Emmett y mí.

-No puedo, lo siento mucho- fue su respuesta.

Me quede con la boca abierta confundido y Emmett a mi lado se levanto de golpe con el rostro enojado.

-Algo, que no sé cómo llamarlo que no sea nuestro asesinato, acaba de pasar y el único que la parecer puede explicarnos eres tu ¿y no lo harás?- no me sorprendí por la indignación de Emmett ya que estaba muy cerca de la que sentía yo.

-Se cómo te sientes Emmett pero debes entender que no es que no quiera-Carlisle suspiro pesadamente- es solo que no puedo-alzo las manos mostrando sus palmas para detener el ataque verbal de Emmett y mío- al menos no aun, solo denme tiempo-sus ojos estaban rogándonos compresión así que a regañadientes, asentimos.

Rosalie estaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo en distintos idiomas a las dos extrañas, un chasquido se escuchó en su muñeca cuando se acomodó y que hizo que todos nos encogiéramos en empatía con su dolor. Emmett fue a calmarla, y yo me pase las manos repetidamente por le cabello repasando la imposibilidad de lo que acabábamos de vivir.

-Este ha sido un día muy largo, así que creo que lo mejor es irnos a casa-Todos asentimos a la sugerencia de Carlisle- se que sus cuerpos se curaran solos pero me sentiré mejor si los reviso- nos miró con lastima y con un suspiro cansado comenzamos a correr, o intentarlo, en dirección de nuestra casa.

Mientras que hacíamos el esfuerzo de caminar yo intente ver de nuevo en la mente de Carlisle y me quede sorprendido cuando solo encontré una gran muralla en sus pensamientos. Él nunca me había bloqueado de esa forma.

"_No podrás ver nada Edward, lo siento"_ fije mis ojos desconcertados en los tristes de Carlisle antes de ver con alegría mi casa dejando pasar, por el momento, el extraño comportamiento.

* * *

_Espero les gustara, un saludito y cariñitos para todas... y porfis déjenme un mensajito si no, voy a tener que borrar esta historia, solo les tomara un segundo._

_**otra cosa... Alguien sabe donde puedo leer la novela gráfica de crepusculo, aqui en chile no llego y estuve revisando y no pude encontrar donde leerlo online, alguien que me de un buen sitio donde leerlo por favor, gracias.**_

_**ahora si besitos, nos encontramos pronto**_


	4. Aquí no ha pasado nada

_**Antes de que lean quiero decir algo...**_

_**cof, cof (limpiando mi garganta) jajajaj**_

_**No quiero borrar la historia. No me gusta, y creo que ya lo he dicho en mis otra historias, que odio dejar las cosas inconclusas.**_

_**El mensaje que deje en los primeros capitulo no era una amenaza, ni advertencia, ni nada parecido... Era un ruego con ojos de gatito y todo. Algo así como "por favor déjenme un mensaje para no tener que borrarla" Lamento si pensaron eso, aunque sea por una persona que le guste mi historia yo la continuaría pero se siente bien abrir el correo y ver los avisos de Reviews en el, mas cuando hay cinco de favoritos y así y solo un Reviews , eso me pone un poco ansiosa, pero créanme, solo voy a borrarla si ustedes me lo piden ( Así que no me lo pidan plisss!) jajajaj**_

_Bueno eso era todo, espero les guste este capi de hoy. **Cariños para todas las que me dejaron un Reviews por el capi anterior, me hace feliz que les este gustando.**_

* * *

Edward pov.

Tres días después.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí como si nada- refunfuño Rosalie dentro del auto mientras estacionaba en el instituto.

-Ya nos hemos recuperado, debemos volver a la rutina- Le dijo Emmett nuevamente intentando calmarla.

Los mire por el espejo retrovisor. Ambos se sentaban en el asiento de atrás y Rosalie miraba por la ventana con furia mientras Emmett le acariciaba la espalda consolándola.

Nos habíamos demorado tres días en recuperarnos por completo de las heridas y daños, el veneno recorrió nuestros cuerpos con saña haciendo arder cada trozo lastimado de nuestros cuerpos. como había pensado fue exacto a nuestra conversión, el ardor, la quemazón, el dolor y sufrimiento, todo lo habíamos tenido que vivir nuevamente, ahora claro como vampiros todo fue más soportable, ya no nos quedamos postrados esperando que pasara, aun así no había sido un lecho de rosas.

Esme nos había cuidado llevándonos la "comida" más cerca para poder alimentarnos y sanar, había aguantado los gritos de Rosalie cuando un hueso se volvía a su lugar con mimos y caricias y las maldiciones y gruñidos de Emmett y míos con humor.

Carlisle… bueno Carlisle había sido un tema aparte. Por más que le rogamos, pedimos y exigimos, una explicación no obtuvimos nada, el solo negó y se encerró en su estudio sin palabras. Aparte de la caótica llegada a casa en donde nos revisó y enumerando los daños (costillas rota, muñecas y hombros dislocados, rasguños y hematomas) no nos había dirigido la palabra, Esme, si no fuera porque era vampiro, se habría desmayado cuando nos vio llegar, y más aun cuando le tuvimos que relatar los sucesos, estaba histeria, asustada, y más que nada preocupada de que esas mujeres nos siguieran para terminar el trabajo.

Carlisle la había calmado y asegurado a todos que nada de eso pasaría, ellas no nos dañarían… el "aun" en su tono de voz no se me paso por desapercibido.

Para cuando los tres días pasaron y nosotros ya estábamos recuperados Carlisle nos había dicho que debíamos volver a la rutina normal, de hecho más que una petición, había sido más una orden. Él estaba empeñado en que hiciéramos como que nada hubiera pasado. De ahí la ira de Rosalie, ella al igual que Emmett y yo, no estaba de acuerdo, eso aunque pudiéramos no se podría hacer. Esas dos chicas había estado a punto de matarnos, no era cosa de mirar hacia otro lado y seguir el camino, pero Carlisle dio el tema por zanjado cuando nos dio la opción de ir a dejarnos al instituto el mismo o lo hacíamos nosotros solos. Decidimos que ya había sido suficiente humillación para todo nuestra existencia haber sido brutalmente golpeados por unas menudas y pequeñas, casi humanas, mujeres como para que ahora tuviéramos que soportar que nuestro padre nos dejara en la puerta del instituto.

Así que, aquí estábamos, _mirando hacia otro lado,_ viniendo al instituto, ignorando a los humanos, actuando como cualquier otro día.

-Creo que Carlisle nos dará respuestas cuando pueda- dije más para mí mismo que para mis hermanos. Me baje del auto viendo como ahora era yo al quien Rosalie fulminaba con sus ojos cuando se bajó de su lado.

-Déjate de ser el hijo perfecto Edward- Escupió mientras cerraba su puerta de golpe- Tu estas tan enojado como yo- me acomode el bolso con mis libros en el hombro con un movimiento mientras desviaba los ojos.

Si, estaba enojado, furioso y confundido, pero Carlisle siempre había sido alguien quien infundía respeto y confianza, ahora él estaba pidiendo espacio y tiempo, sentía que por mucho recelo que sintiera se lo debía.

-Démosle un tiempo Rouse- pedí mirándola ahora al rostro, ella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

-Como sea- movió un mechón de pelo de su rostro y comenzó a caminar adelante, Emmett me alzo los pulgares con una sonrisa y la siguió, sonreí a medias y camine detrás de ellos.

Estábamos cruzando los tres la puerta cuando un ronroneo resonó en el estacionamiento, nuestros cuerpos se pusieron rígidos y estremecí con violencia mientras un líquido frio recorría debajo de mi piel.

Terror

Nos giramos con rapidez para ver cómo se estacionaban con velocidad, en el espacio vacío cercano a la puerta, una moto color roja y negra y a su lado un deportivo color azul eléctrico.

Me trague el rugido apretando los dientes. Con un movimiento fluido el casco fue quitado mostrando una sedosa cabellera castaña con hebras doradas, largo hasta la cintura, su dueña lo acomodo con un movimiento de su mano mientras se bajaba de la moto. A su lado otra mujer se bajó del auto, con el cabello negro reluciente, igual de largo. Ambas hermosas, delgadas y delicadas caminaron hacia nosotros, las costillas y demás lugares que habían estado dañados punzaron conocedores de que la causante estaba muy cerca.

Isabella y Alice

-Esme tenía razón- susurro Rosalie tomando la mano de Emmett con fuerza suficiente para romperla.

No, no lo creía, aquí había muchas personas para que ellas intentaran matarnos, no creía que quisieran descubrir al mundo nuestra existencia, ni la suya propia. Fuera cual fuera.

Un auto frenó en seco detrás de la moto de Isabella y una cabeza rubia salió por el lado del conductor.

-¡Hey!- les grito un chico con el ceño fruncido- ese es mi lugar niña, saca tu moto, ahora- en su mente el mostraba imágenes en donde las chicas se derretían con solo escuchar su voz, el era el popular, adorado y todos hacían lo que el pedía sin excepción.

Estúpido

Isabella paró solo lo suficiente para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes con desgana por sobre el hombro y siguió caminado sin prestarle mayor atención, a sus ahora amenazas y maldiciones, cuando estas comenzaron a subir de tono Isabella levanto su mano sin volver a mirarlo y le enseño su dedo del corazón haciendo que el estúpido creído gritara más fuerte enfurecido, en ese momento Alice le susurro algo en el oído a Isabella.

Se giraron y en cuanto Alice fijo sus ojos los gritos cesaron de golpe, unos segundos después la mente del soso rubio quedó en blando y se subió al auto para estacionarse en el lugar más alejado del estacionamiento sin una palabra más.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mire a mi alrededor para ver que todos los que antes habían estado mirando, seguían haciendo sus cosas, seguían caminado, conversando como si hace unos segundos no estaba alguien gritando a viva voz groserías e insultos, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera miraban mucho a los dos hermosas chicas que estaba paradas en medio del estacionamiento sonriendo divertidas, sus ojos las examinaban un segundo y al siguiente pasaban de ellas sin mayor interés.

Isabella y Alice siguieron caminando en silencio pero con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

Sentí que todo se volvía más lento cuando llegaron frente a nosotros, los ojos celestes y verdes nos examinaron, nos miraron de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno viendo a través de nosotros si es posible, Alice nos sonrió con malicia y diversión provocando un gruñido de parte de Rosalie y haciendo que la sonrisa se volviera más ancha, Isabella frunció el ceño y el brillo de la ira salto en sus ojos cuando se cruzaron con los míos, el verde resplandeciendo con furia, los movió hacia al frente sin más y siguieron caminado.

Instintivamente nos hicimos a un lado cuando siguieron caminando, pasándonos y desapareciendo dentro del instituto.

-No me quedare aquí- sentencio Rosalie atrayendo a Emmett mas cerca- debemos irnos- antes de que empezara a caminar la detuve con mi mano en su hombro.

-Espera- seguí mirando el espacio ahora vacío por donde Isabella y Alice se habían internado- esta es nuestra oportunidad- mire a mis hermanos-Creo que es por esto que Carlisle insistió tanto en que viniéramos- sentía que algunas cosas se movían poniéndose en su lugar- el nunca no había ordenado algo antes pero con esto se puso casi delirante. El quería esto.

Si lo pensábamos bien esto tenía más sentido. Carlisle siempre respetaba nuestras decisiones, incluso varias veces habíamos tenido que cambiarnos de ciudad cuando nos hartábamos de ir al instituto o teníamos algún problema, el solo asentía comprendiendo y buscaba otro lugar, para que empezáramos una nueva vida, jamás nos había obligado a nada, pero en esto él había sido odioso, insistía en que volviéramos a la rutina, al instituto, si algo tenía sentido en toda esta locura era esto.

- Él quiere que ellas vean que nosotros no somos peligrosos, que éramos quienes él había asegurado y de paso descubrir las respuestas que él no puede darnos- mis ojos se abrieron con asombro mirando lo mismo en mis hermanos.

-No nos mataron hace tres días, no tendrían porque hacerlo ahora- razono Emmett pensativo- supongo que podemos intentarlo- se encogió de hombros y sus ojos buscaron a Rosalie.

-Están locos- gruño pateando el suelo, resoplo y se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademan cansado- pero supongo que no puedo dejarlos solos y además dejar a Carlisle como mentiroso. Eso si…- advirtió alzando su dedo índice- tendrán el celular prendido y nos llamaremos cada una hora, no mas no menos, el resto del día cundo estemos separados- asentimos de acuerdo, yo podría saber cómo estaban ellos en cualquier momento, pero si eso hacia feliz a Rosalie no discutiría.

-Bien, manos a la obra, haremos lo que haríamos en un día normal, para demostrarles a ellas que Carlisle decía la verdad y de paso intentaremos averiguar que son ellas- nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas clases

Fiel al plan de Rouse nos llamamos a cada hora durante la mañana cuando estábamos separados, aun así no fue necesario, ninguno había visto a Isabella ni a Alice durante esas horas.

Para las últimas clases nos habíamos convencidos que no pasaría nada, nos permitimos relajarnos un segundo en el almuerzo, nos sentamos como siempre en la cafetería, imitando a los demás y luego cada uno a su clase.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo de grandes ventanales que daban al frondoso bosque, me detuve cuando el conocido escalofrió me invadió, los cabellos se me pusieron de punta y mis ojos se clavaron el conjunto de cabellos castaños y negros flotando al viento pasar como centellas frente a las ventanas donde estaba yo.

Isabella y Alice se internaron el bosque como dos borrones detrás de una silueta que no alcance a definir, me debatí en si llamar a mis hermanos o no. Al final con sigilo salte la ventana y camine con cuidado internándome en el bosque, no llamaría a Emmett y a Rosalie, no me perdonaría si los pusiera en peligro nuevamente.

Cuando me introduje lo suficiente en el bosque comencé a buscar algún rastro. Sabia como era el olor de la Isabella, cuando la había golpeado ella había sangrado, y aunque en ese momento no le tome interés, demasiado aterrado, pero ahora me daba cuenta que mi cerebro lo había guardado inconscientemente.

Ahora la misma esencia, aunque casi inexistente impregnaba mí alrededor. No, no solo alrededor donde estaba parado. Con un escalofrío me di cuenta que su olor estaba en un árbol de donde se veía perfectamente el salón en donde Emmett y yo habíamos estado antes del almuerzo. Ella había estado espiándonos todo el día.

¿Pero por como lo hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Un gruñido furioso salió de mi boca, estaba furibundo, sentía la ira desplazarse conforme pensaba en todo lo que habíamos hablado en este día.

Ella, solo era ella ya que no se sentía nada más que su aroma, había estado escuchando, cada palabra dicha, cada pregunta e inquietud, escucho nuestros miedos y nosotros sin saberlo.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, ella te puede matar?_ Me repetía mi mente. No me importo.

Seguí el rastro tirando todo lo que mi instinto de supervivencia me decía, tuve que correr al ritmo humano ya que el aroma era en verdad débil, solo un tenue rastro que no podía distinguir ni analizarlo, solo sabía que era algo dulce y eso era todo, estaba tan frustrado que cada paso dejaba una marca al pisar con tanta fuerza.

Luego de varias horas de deambular y varios kilómetros el olor se quedó estático en el aire, me envolvía, lo que significaba ella estaba cerca, muy cerca, camine otros cuantos metros más y me gire en la dirección contraria.

Fruncí el ceño y me detuve, volví a dar la vuelta y me encamine en la dirección inicial solo que esta vez camine solo un par de pasos cuando mi cuerpo volvió a girar desorientado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lo volví a intentar con el mismo resultado, no importaba cuantas veces caminara en esa dirección mi cuerpo se movía en la dirección contraria incitándome a volver, parecía un estúpido baile, dos pasos al frente y tres atrás. Me senté en suelo con un resoplido frustrado poniendo mi cabeza en mis puños.

-No puedo creerlo, se suponía que eras tu la encargada de retenerlo hasta que yo llegara-gruño una voz a lo lejos y mi cuerpo se estremeció sin permiso al darme cuenta de que era la voz de Isabella, en menos de un parpadeo y tan silencioso como me fue posible me traslade a la copa de un árbol mas cercano.

- Yo intente retenerlo pero ya sabes cómo es el- respondió una voz más aguda que reconocí como Alice.

-No me ayudas Alice-bufo Isabella- tuve que irme antes por esto.

Aparecieron entre los arboles con los rostros enojados, en realidad el de Alice parecía algo divertido

-Vamos Bella no fue tan grave, además ellos nos son…- con un chitón hizo callar a Alice mientras sus ojos recorrían su alrededor. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó como un acuerda y si fuera humano estaría sudando en cantidades industriales.

Ellas ya sabían que yo estaba aquí, Isabella le susurro algo haciendo que Alice se echara a reír, me gire y prepare para saltar tan lejos como fuera posible y desde ahí correr por mi vida literalmente, pero antes que moviera un musculo la rama en mi cabeza crujió por un peso encima.

Trague el nudo de ansiedad de mi garganta e hice caso omiso a los músculos de mis estomago cuando se retorcieron.

_Esto te lo buscaste tu solo_. Pensé en un escalofrió.

Mire lentamente sobre mi cabeza y me estremecí vergonzosamente al ver la sonrisa burlona de medio lado en los labios de Isabella.

Sus ojos, verdes aun, brillaban con diversión y sus piernas se balanceaban juguetonamente arriba de mi cabeza.

-Te estas divirtiendo Vampiro?-pregunto con la sonrisa ensanchada-porque yo creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo- dijo regodeándose, rio como niña pequeña y se dejó caer elegantemente en mi rama moviéndola apenas.

Me erguí completamente negándome a demostrarle el miedo nuevamente. Si, ella casi me mata, de hecho todavía podía hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que solo bastaba un segundo para que ella acabara conmigo, pero esto tenía que terminar.

Me tomo unos segundos recuperarme y amordazar todo lo que mi cuerpo me gritaba para que saliera huyendo.

No, que el infierno se enfriaba si escapaba otra vez de esta molesta e irritante niña.

¡Vamos Edward compórtate como un hombre!

-Que, ¿solo se te permite a ti husmear?-pregunte con voz ronca por el esfuerzo de controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, mi piel, aunque de roca, se sentía como si la tuviera más fría por el terror recorriéndome mis secas venas.

Mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo estragos por su cercanía, quería correr, cada segundo mi mente me gritaba que escapara, que me alejara, pero no lo le daría ese gusto, además sus ojos aunque enojados no estaban rojos como la última vez, al menos no aun. Esto me dio otra pisca de confianza, en cuanto viera un atisbo de las llamas correría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieran.

-Yo no estaba husmeando-respondió lentamente acercándose con ojos estrechados y quedando a una palma de distancia, una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se regodeo al verla alzar la cabeza para mirarme, ya que solo llegaba a mi garganta y apenas, ella adivinando mis pensamientos me tomo de la camisa para hacerme agachar y quedar frente a frente- creo que ya te demostré que mi estatura no me impide patearte el trasero- gruño, Apreté mis labios viendo solo verde en sus ojo. Bien aún estaba a salvo, tal vez podría empujar un poco.

_¡Los golpes te afectaron el cerebro!. _Exclamo mi conciencia cuando me di cuanto de que los temblores de mi cuerpo habían cesado un poco, dándome lo que faltaba de confianza.

Relaje mi rostro y sonreí lentamente a un sujeto por ella y mirando sus ojos directamente

-Eso lo se- no servía mentir, ella podía patearme el trasero y mucho más- pero aun así me divierte pequeñita- estuve a punto de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza pero me contuve, podía hablar pero no podría hacer nada si ella me arrancaba la mano.

_¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!_ grito mi conciencia y me lo imagine tirando sus cabellos con histeria

Isabella ladeo la cabeza con los ojos encendidos en furia e incredulidad.

-Como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo vampiro- escupió indignada apretando su agarre, su ira se desplegaba a mi alrededor pero aun así sus ojos seguían de ese luminoso verde. Bien… ojos rojo o no, temí por mi cuello- Que te dijo Carlisle de mí?- pregunto con brusquedad soltándome de golpe haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás.

-El no nos dijo nada- respondí inmediatamente en defensa de mi padre, pero la ira me embargo nuevamente en el segundo siguiente y me alce en toda mi altura nuevamente- pero eso tú lo sabes, ya que estuviste todo el tiempo escuchando- Acuse. Bella sonrío inocente y cruzo de brazos.

-Si lo que estas esperando es que me disculpe gastaras tu eternidad-aviso con altanería-es mi trabajo estar al pendiente de este tipo de…-se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo considerando sus palabras- extrañezas- dijo por fin mirándome con intención- No es común encontrarnos con situaciones como estas y debía tenerla controlada-de pronto sus ojos se volvieron más serios y por primera vez sentí que debía sentir un gigantesco respeto hacia ella- para mí no sería agradable matar a tu padre, pero si el me mentía o rompía el trato es mi deber acabar con él y toda tu familia, aunque eso no sea de todo mi agrado- me le quede mirando unos segundos asombrado, hablando de esa forma ella no parecía tan joven.

- Aunque me encantaría preguntar porque debías acabar con nosotros en ese caso y de que trato hablas sé que no me responderás- ella me miro sin expresión confirmando mis dudas, así que solo suspire resignado y continúe-y me resulta muy desagradable el saber que fuimos espiados pero…-hice una mueca con mis labios sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir me perseguiría por siempre y lo solté entre diente- agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho para que no hacerle daño a mi familia

Isabella alzo sus cejas y la sonrisa de superioridad apareció nuevamente

-Si, pues soy una gran persona- rodé mis ojos, sin duda ella se llevaría excelente con Emmett- pero no lo suficiente para perdonarte que nos siguieras- sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados- podría matarte por eso- dijo como si la idea pasara solo ahora por su mente. Un aire frio recorrió mi columna. ! Demonios! ella realmente quería matarme- ahora no está Carlisle para defenderte y tengo una buena excusa para hacerlo- comenzó a caminar emocionada hacia a mí.

-Bella- regaño divertida una voz desde abajo, no me atreví a sacar mis ojos de la figura de Isabella que se alzaba amenazante, podría correr pero mi cuerpo no quería moverse y estaba seguro que eso no serviría de todas formas. Isabella en cambio bajo sus ojos molesta.

-No digas nada Alice- me apunto con un dedo acusador-él nos siguió hasta nuestra casa por tu culpa- a pesar del tono de reproche hacia Alice, Isabella desplegaba su furia sobre mi.

Con lentitud y armándome de valor baje los ojos para ver como Alice fruncía el ceño contrariada y cuando mis ojos siguieron deslizándose un poco más allá y casi me caigo del árbol al ver una gran casa, donde hace un momento no había nada.

Mi boca se abrió junto con mis ojos mientras miraba la gran estructura desde arriba. De color blanca, con más ventanas de las que se podía contar, el techo del porche que rodeaba todo el frontis era de color azul a juego con las contra ventanas y marcos, tenía tres pisos con un elegante balcón principal, incluso, con una sonrisa incrédula, divise lo que parecía una pequeña torre con el techo en forma de cono.

¿Cómo mierda no había visto eso hace un rato? Me pregunte viendo la mágica estructura en medio del bosque.

-Bien hecho querida hermana, él no se había dado cuenta- le dijo Alice a Isabella en tono burlón, Isabella se cubrió el rostro con frustración mientras que mis ojos abiertos como platos miraban de ellas a la casa una y otra vez.

-Maldita sea- rumio entre dientes.

-Como..?- empecé pero no pude continuar, moví la cabeza y mi rostro se contrajo en confusión. ¿Qué infiernos se suponía que tenía que preguntar? Isabella alzo la vista enojada.

-Ahora si debo matarte- camino con decisión y me quede congelado mirándola.

Jesús, otra vez me va a golpear…

* * *

**Espero disfrutara... pobre Edward ¿verdad? jaajjaja.**

**cariñitos a todas, nos encontramos pronto.**

**Atte Vale**


	5. Recuerdos y remordiemiento

**Lamento mucho el retraso, no había tenido tiempo de nada, entre mis pruebas y demás cosas no podía acercarme a mi computador, incluso creo que tenía algunas telarañas cuando lo abrí nuevamente hoy jajajaj.**

**Aquí esta esté capi, espero que lo disfruten**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por lo reviwes, me hicieron muy feliz y sentirme mucho más culpable por no actualizar cuando debía.**

**Gracias a todas de verdad, intentare subir el otro muy pronto**

* * *

-¡Isabella!- exclamo Alice- deja de amenazarlo.

-No es una amenaza, es un hecho- le respondió ofendida.

-No importa- Alice se colocó las manos en jarras- baja para que podamos conversarlo.

-No- dijo rotunda tomándome rápidamente por el cuello de la camisa y apretando- quiero matarlo- el aire dejo de entrar en mis pulmones y aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo sus ojos me tenían paralizado, abrí más los mis ojos cuando note que los estaba cerrando y los clave en los de Isabella, un remolino comenzó a en sus profundidades oscureciéndolos y poco a poco, entre más se acercaba a mi, las llamas se elevaban como si las estuvieran soplando para avivarlas.

-¡Isabella!- grito conmocionada Alice desde abajo- déjalo, no puedes matarlo, ya lo sabes- las llamas comenzaron a retroceder dejando solo el rojo incandescente que me quemaba las pupilas, sentía que su calor me abrazaba por dentro, quemando lo que aún me quedaba de alma, Isabella hizo una mueca disgustada y la presión de sus dedos comenzaron a ceder.

-Esto es una estupidez- estaba diciendo, alejando sus ojos de los míos cuando de pronto Isabella sonrrio con placer volviendo a fijar sus pupilas en las mías, la mano ahora no solo me apretó más fuerte, sino que mis pies se elevaron de sus sitio mientras me alzaba.

-Ahora si puedo Alice, ya que parece que nuestro vampiro no se comportó demasiado bien- sus ojos comenzaron a quemarme cada vez más, miles de imágenes de los años en que me había separado de Carlisle pasaron volando como una película puesta en velocidad maxima.

Ella podía verlo, yo no podía alejar mis ojos de los suyos y ella ya lo sabía, ella estaba viendo todo lo que mi mente había guardado de esos horribles años en que no me conforme con la vida de mi padre. Y por eso iba a morir y ni los gritos de protesta de Alice me salvarían.

De pronto otro par de ojos aparecieron en mi campo de visión, solo que estos eran solo de un frio gris, celestes como el hielo y sin brillo.

-Isabella, eso paso hace muchos años, el ahora sigue los pasos de Carlisle- susurrro Alice mirándome fijamente y con voz muerta- suéltalo- me trague el grito de dolor cuando sus dedos se aferraron más fuerte a mi rasguñándome la piel casi arrancándola, el rojo se opacó quedando solo negro, retrocedieron completamente las llamas y luego el rojo, el remolino comenzó a verse cada vez más y mas verde.

Me soltó

Me sostuve precariamente con piernas temblorosas, las imágenes empezaron a retroceder y ralentizar su curso hasta que ya no vi nada más, pestañe mientras me concentraba en el aire que volvía a entrar y salir con normalidad.

¿Cómo podían ellas ver mis recuerdos? ¿Cómo había hecho resurgir esos recuerdos que tan bien había guardado intentando dejarlos atrás? Incluso podía sentir el sabor de la sangre tibia y deliciosa de mis víctimas. Me estremecí al sentir un explosión de ardor en mi garganta, casi podía escuchar nuevamente el sonido de los corazones apagándose mientras yo tomaba esas vidas. Pero junto a eso, y más poderoso, era una gran amargura y desprecio hacia mí, una parte de mi deseaba que Isabella me matara para sacarme la culpa que sentía recorrerme.

-Espero que no te arrepientas Alice- le dijo Isabella en tono de advertencia.

-Hablémoslo como personas ahí abajo, ya parecemos unas malditas ardillas aquí- fue su única respuesta sonriendo y salto de espaldas y cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies.

Isabella soltó un bufido y me miro alzando una ceja burlona.

-Es la segunda vez que te perdono la vida- me obligue a pararme derecho y respirar hondo- no existirá una tercera, créeme. Te esperamos a bajo- concluyo y salto. Vi como su cabello flotaba encima de ella, y su cuerpo apenas registraba la caída al llegar al suelo, apenas moviendo las hojas a su alrededor.

Salte detrás de ella parándome a unos pasos alejado de amabas que me estaba mirando con expresiones completamente opuestas.

Alice me miro y sonrío genuinamente viéndose como una inocente niña.

-Hola-saludo extendiendo su mano- creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado-¿tu crees? pensé yo- soy Alice- se la estreche un poco choqueado y guardando todo el sarcasmo para mí.

¿Ella había olvidado que su amiga estaba apunto de matarme hace solo unos minutos o solo era algo que no tenía importancia real para ella? De nuevo, demasiado raro, parecía como si todo fuera algo irreal.

De pronto con sorpresa me di cuenta que empezaba a sentirme mejor, la culpa que me recorría disminuía a pasos a agigantados, retrocediendo como si nunca lo hubiera sentido. Hace segundos estaba dispuesto a poner mi cabeza en manos de Isabella por lo que había hecho hace más de cinco décadas y ahora ya no sentía nada.

¿Que, por todo los infiernos, estaba pasándome?

Mire a un lado de Alice a Isabella que tenía una mueca tan furiosa y cabreada que me sorprendía que me tomara de nuevo del cuello.

-No te preocupes por Bella- dijo Alice viendo hacia donde iban mis ojos y soltando mi mano – ella se comportara ¿cierto?- le lanzo una mirada cargada de significado. Creo que un musculo se movió bajo el ojo de Isabella cuando Alice sonrío con suficiencia.

-Edward Cullen-moví mi mano hacia Bella armándome de valor y controlando todo lo que mi cuerpo me gritaba acerca de lo malditamente equivocado de ese gestó, incluso parecía casi antinatural. Isabella miro la mano un poco dudosa pero un golpe de Alice en las costillas la hizo gruñir y estrecharla por fin, si mi cuerpo hubiera tenido control hubiera corrido cuando su piel toco la mía, mi piel se calentó y sentí ganas de correr muy pero muy lejos.

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme…- me miro ladeando su cabeza y la movió negando- no, tu solo puedes decirme Isabella- termino soltando mi mano y me estremecí por dentro de alivio.

Alice se golpeó la frente con la palma y la miro molesta, esta solo hizo un gesto desinteresado encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que esos me resulte muy difícil, la familiaridad solo se daría si quisiera ser tu amigo- respondí mirándolo sin expresión cerrando y abriendo mi mano para sacar el cosquilleo que aún me recorría la palma.

_Eres un maldito masoquista, quieres que te vuelva a golpear. _Me dijo mi conciencia, pero no era eso, algo de esta niña hacia salir la parte más desagradable de mi personalidad haciéndome olvidar toda precaución y parecía que ese era su propósito

-Perfecto entonces-respondió brusca mirándome con odio.

-Perfecto- repetí yo en un gruñido y devolviéndole la mirada, luego mire a Alice- un gusto conocerte- le sonreí para que viera que era así en realidad, pasando por alto su actitud tenebrosa la primera vez que la vi, era un encanto conocer a alguien tan linda como ella.

Linda y que me había salvado el cuello literalmente. Le sonreiría porque no creía que le gustara que le besara los pies en agradecimiento.

-También fue un gusto, y lamento en verdad la forma en que nos conocimos- volvió a mirar a Isabella con intención y esta le frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-No esperaras a que le diga lo mismo, ¿cierto?- Alice solo la miro imitando su postura- ¡Te volviste loca! – le soltó en el rostro y sus ojos enfurecidos se clavaron en lo míos, pero por extraño que pareciera esta vez no me asusto tanto, estaba el miedo y la sensación de que seria mejor estar lo mas lejos de ella, pero ahora era algo mas sutil- no me disculpare por hacer lo que me corresponde y menos a alguien que me golpeo.

Abrí mis ojos y mi boca cayó. ¿Todo esto era porque la había golpeado? ella estaba furiosa por haberla golpeado y debía haberlo adivinado, alguien tan confiada y orgullosa como ella no le seria fácil digerir haber sido vencida aunque sea tan solo por un segundo, aun así no podía creer que solo por eso quería arrancarme la cabeza. Por todos los demonios ¿qué me hubiera pasado si la hubiera golpeado más fuerte? Pensándolo bien, no quería saberlo, muchas gracias.

-Si es así, entonces espero que no creas que yo lo are- la mire y me sorprendí disfrutando como sus facciones empezaban a reflejar profunda ira- solo me estaba defendiendo- dije mostrando mis palmas con inocencia.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y temí haberlo llevado demasiado lejos, mi cuerpo se tenso un poco, el miedo que se había adormecido un poco comenzó a despertar, aun así me mantuve firme mirándola.

-Escucha- dijo con los dientes apretados, Alice se movió para estar a su espalda advirtiéndome con una mirada de "_no se te ocurra responderle algo estúpido" _y moviendo el pulgar por su cuello de un lado hasta el otro, en la señal mundial de calla o muere- el único que esta libre de mi es Carlisle Cullen, nadie más. Si tu…-me apunto con el dedo acercándose lentamente- estas vivo es solo porque yo lo quiero así- mi cuerpo comenzaba a estar alerta y ordenado que corriera mientras sus palabras salían mas forzadas y atemorizantes, respire hondo y contuve mis ganas de huir como una niña- ten cuidado porque puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento- termino cuando nuestros pechos se tocaban.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que volver a vernos nuevamente- hable entre dientes reteniendo todas las cosas que tenia en la punta de la lengua y que podrían pasar por cualquier cosa menos como caballerosas. Alice suspiro en silencio relajándose.

-Eso quisiera yo- respondió con amargura- pero por desgracia me temo que no será tan así- me le quede mirando un poco confuso.

-No entiendo- moví mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, hasta el momento había pensado que ellas ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí ahora que sabían quienes éramos- pensé que las cosas ya estaban solucionadas- la apunte con un dedo mientras un escalofrió me recorro la espalda-tu sabes que nosotros somos inofensivos, fin de la historia- me sonrió sin alegría y un peso se instaló en mi estómago presagiando lo peor.

-Lamento informarte, que ni tú, ni tu familia son el motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí, ustedes solo fueron una sorpresa- mire de ella a Alice pero ninguna daba muestras de lo que estuvieran pensando en sus facciones ya que ya me había rendido con sus mentes.

-¿Y por qué están aquí entonces?- ellas compartieron una larga mirada antes de que Bella me volviera a mirar.

-_Eso_ vampiro no es de tu incumbencia, solo puedo decirte que yo no me meteré con ustedes si ustedes no se meten conmigo- Alice sonrió avergonzada.

-No deben preocuparse por nada, como tu dijiste ahora nosotras sabemos que ustedes no son peligrosos, y con eso ya no deben temer, no les haremos nada, los dejaremos tranquilos, lo prometemos- Alice miro Isabella y espero hasta que ella asintió a regañadientes y siguió- pero ustedes deben mantenerse alejados de nosotras de igual forma.

Sabia que ella estaba buscando una promesa igual, pero mi cerebro y boca se negaban a dársela.

-La forma en que te lo esta diciendo Alice es solo por cortesía- intervino Isabella- no tienes opciones.

-Siempre tenemos opciones-respondí sin pensar, ella hizo con una mueca atormentada mirando a Alice y esta le regreso una mueca parecida.

-No- respondió brusca- no siempre es así- se alejó hacia la casa dando algunos pasos- vamos Alice- Alice cabeceo en mi dirección como despedida y se le unió- te lo repito, yo me alejare y los dejare en paz, pero ustedes deben hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

Abrí mi boca para preguntar a que se refería con "Nosotros" si solo eran ellas dos, pero no alcance a decir nada cuando ella ya se había alejado y mi boca se abrió del todo al ver que, a pesar de estar cercanos a la casa, desaparecieron de mi vista y cuando intente dar un paso para seguirlas la misma sensación de desorientación me ataco para hacerme dar media vuelta.

-Dejarlas en paz- escupí mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa- extrañas y misteriosas, apenas puedo creer la miad de las cosas que vi y ellas quieren que me aleje, si claro- ya había caminado varios metros pero aun así pude escuchar una risa aguda tan suave como una brisa seguida por un gruñido, mire a mi alrededor pero por mas que escrute los arboles no encontré nada.

-¡Demonios! eso me pone los nervios de punta- grite al cielo y me lance a correr es cuchando como la risa desaparecía.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que si, y pronto vamos ir viendo quienes son ellas dos, no se preocupen.

nos encontramos prontito besitos y abrazos.

Atte. Vale


	6. Mirando desde afuera

_**Lamento mucho la demora pero aun no me puedo adaptar a mi nuevo hogar, y además no tengo internet aun así que debo aprovechar los días que tengo clases para conectarme…**_

_**Espero les guste este capi. En el próximo sabrán por fin quienes son nuestras amigas..**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

**Edward pov.**

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto- gruñí mirando como la sonrisa de Emmett crecía en su rostro.

Estábamos en medio del bosque a unos kilómetros de nuestra casa, el cielo como de costumbre estaba nublado y la fría brisa mecía los arboles a nuestro alrededor. Emmett, quien estaba a en la otra punto del claro del porte de un campo de futbol, se agazapo preparándose.

-No te convencí, tú me lo debías por hacerte el héroe, e ir solo donde esas dos extrañas- imite su postura resignándome a recibir mi merecido castigo.

Emmett y Rosalie casi explotaron cuando me encontraron saliendo del bosque luego de mi encuentro con Isabella y Alice. Rosalie había gritado y maldecido tan fuerte que creo que aun oía el eco en mi cerebro y Emmett había estado enojado desde entonces, hasta que esta grandiosa idea se le había ocurrido para que yo pagara mi falta.

Así que aquí estábamos, una semana después de mi encuentro, uno en cada extremo del campo rodeado de árboles, y preparados para correr. Uno contra el otro.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto- indico- tu corres, yo corro, y el que derribe al otro gana- su sonrisa se volvió presumida al ser casi siempre el ganador en este "juego"- ¿estas lista amor?- Rosalie, arriba de un árbol de donde podía ver todo, asintió con una sonrisa- bien aquí vamos. ¡Uno!- se agacho otro poco y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, sus músculos increíblemente grandes parecieron aumentar de golpe.

-Dos- gruñí yo mientras mi propio cuerpo se endurecía y crecía.

-¡Tres!- gritamos a la vez y corrimos directo hacia el otro. Generalmente Emmett ganaba pero esta vez, pensaba dar cada trozo de mí para ganar. Esta semana había sido cansadora y tenía mucha frustración acumulada que necesitaba descargar. Isabella y Alice se habían integrado definitivamente al instituto y a pesar de que casi no las habíamos visto nuestro cuerpo estaba dolorosamente conciente de su presencia, cada segundo estaba plegado de inseguridad, miedo, siempre preparados para un ataque, no habíamos tenido paz un solo segundo de esa semana.

Así que me concentre en todo esto y logre solo tambalearme un poco, y no salir volando cuando el cuerpo de Emmett colisiono con el mío, con un gran estruendo que resonó en el bosque. Sujete sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y él las mías sin dejar de mirarnos y comenzamos a empujar entre gruñidos.

-Bien hermano has mejorado, aunque no lo suficiente- dijo y yo sonreí sin dejar de empujar con toda mi fuerza a la descomunal masa que era mi hermano.

-Yo creo que te has vuelto más débil- pinche y aproveche para empujar otro milímetro sintiendo como mi respiración empezaba a salir entre jadeos, Emmett gruño y detuvo mí, mínimo avance.

-Eso nunca- empujo haciendo que mis pies se hundieran en la tierra dejando una pequeña marca mientras me movía hacia atrás. Ejercí más fuerza clavándome en suelo y deteniéndolo, Emmett resoplo por la nariz intentando volver a moverme pero sin lograrlo realmente- debo admitir que esta vez estas dándome un poco de problemas- sonrió mientras seguía empujando, y yo sonreí a mi vez disfrutando poder usar toda mi fuerza y ganando otros centímetros.

-Lo que sea por complacerte hermano- Emmett soltó una carcajada distrayéndose y me apresure a empujar logrando moverlo en verdad, las líneas de sus pies quedaron marcadas en la tierra húmeda dejando un rastro y Emmett detuvo su risa convirtiéndola en un rugido mientras me detenía.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente- entrecerré mis ojos y luego sentí como el poder descomunal de Emmett se desplegaba sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos casi trituraron las mías cuando comenzó a empujar con todo su poder, sus dientes quedaron al descubierto en una mueca feroz y ya no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-Maldita sea- rugí con furia mientras sentía como mis pies iban dejando surcos en el suelo a medida que mi hermano, seguía caminando derribándome hacia atrás hasta que por fin salí volando y chocar con un árbol a mis espaldas.

-¡Eso, Emmett!- aplaudió Rosalie desde su puesto.

-Creo que con eso quedas perdonado- abrí mis ojos para ver como Emmett se alzaba sobre mí con su sonrisa ganadora, le sonreí igual y tome su mano para levantarme.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor- me levante y comencé a sacudirme las ramas y hojas de mi ropa.

-Sabíamos que ese ruido no podía ser más que ustedes- miramos hacia la amable voz de Esme que se acercaba con una sonrisa, miró hacia arriba y Rosalie la saludo agitando su mano demasiado cómoda para bajar. Carlisle nos sonrió también y tomo la mano de Esme al llegar a nuestro lado.

-Emmett necesitaba darme una pequeña paliza- justifique mientras saludaba a nuestros padres.

-Supongo que eso es mejor que el castigo del silencio que había estado practicando- Esme nos besó a los dos como si fuéramos niños y sacudió nuestra ropa- es bueno que ya se acabó.

-¿Jugamos Carlisle?- Emmett casi estaba saltando de entusiasmo y le fue imposible a Carlisle negarse a pesar de no gustarle mucho este juego, pero no siempre podíamos ocupar toda nuestra fuerza y esta era una de esas pequeñas ocasiones así que debíamos aprovecharla. Esme y yo nos movimos hacia el árbol donde estaba Rosalie y miramos como mi padre ahora era el que corría hacia Emmett.

Dos horas después estábamos todos contra todos. Carlisle y yo pudimos, juntos, derribar a Emmett una vez, yo le gane a Carlisle en una oportunidad y ahora estábamos riéndonos sentados en el piso mirando como Esme y Rosalie se empujaban entre risas jadeantes sin avanzar un centímetro ninguna de las dos.

-¡Vamos Rouse!- alentó Emmett mientras que Carlisle le gritaba a Esme.

Yo estaba por gritarle a ambas cuando un olor a sangre y muerte se mezcló con la brisa que rodeaba al bosque, las risas cesaron y todos nos movimos para estar de frente a la pared de los árboles de donde provenía el olor.

-¿Quiénes son, Edward?- pregunto Carlisle. Mi mente navego alcanzando las de las personas que se acercaban rápidamente a nosotros.

-Vampiros. Son dos, solo pasaban por aquí pero algo los hizo regresar- fruncí el ceño confundido. Sus mentes estaban plegadas de su caza de hace unos días pero las imágenes se veían un poco difusas, pasaban una y otra vez mezclándose con las de otros tiempos y por alguna razón me pareció muy conocida la sensación, seguí escarbando pero ellos estaba tan confundidos como yo, no sabían porque seguían corriendo en esta dirección si ellos claramente querían ir al lado contrario.

-¿Que los hizo regresar?- negué sacándome las imágenes poco definidas de mi cerebro.

-No lo saben- conteste. Carliele pestaño confundido y al segundo siguiente su rostro cambio de expresión, como si el entendimiento lo hubiera iluminado. Su mente, desde la llegada de Isabella y Alice, había estado vetada para mí así que ni siquiera intente mirar para entender.

-Creo debemos irnos- comenzó a moverse pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dos hombres aparecieron frente a nosotros deteniéndose de golpe al vernos, vestían vaqueros y camisetas de buena calidad color negras, ambos eran altos, tanto como Emmett pero ni de cerca tan musculosos.

El del lado derecho se adelantó un paso y el cabello castaño le tapo parcialmente el rostro cayendo desordenado por encima de este. El otro se quedó atrás con una postura despreocupada, su cabello estaba rapado casi al cero y en contradicción con su actitud sus facciones estaban rígidas, las facciones duras de un asesino. Me concentre en sus mentes y me arrepentí enseguida cuando las matanzas me atacaron, ambos eran crueles y despiadados, no tenían compasión y disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas. El de cabello rapado era casi un animal, él no se conformaba con solo cazar, él debía destrozar a su victimas para poder disfrutar y el otro se entretenía mirando como sus víctimas se desangraban a sus pies.

-Hola- saludo el de cabello castaño quitándoselo de sus ojos con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa amistosa, otro destello de sus recuerdos me invadió en donde ese mismo movimiento había atraído a casi todas sus víctimas femeninas - mi nombre es Lucian y él es Victor- pestañe e intente sacar por todos los medios las horrorosas muertes que esos dos cargaban.

Diablos. Creo que tendría jaqueca, si pudiera, luego de ver sus mentes

Carlisle sonrió un poco rígido y movió su cabeza en un saludo.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ellos son mi familia- movió su mano en un gesto vago señalándonos rápidamente pero sin presentarnos.

Mire de reojo a mi padre preguntándome donde estaba el Carlisle atento y relajado que siempre mostraba cuando inesperadas visitas, de este tipo, llegaban a nuestro territorio, ahora solo parecía que quería deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible e irse.

-Un gusto Carlisle- la sonrisa de Lucían se hizo más fría al ver que su llegada no era bien recibida pero aun así su tono no vacilo- Yo y Victor nos encaminábamos hacia Canada pero creo que nos confundimos en algún punto…- la mente de Lucian se quedó en blanco un segundo en un paradero de confusión y desorientación y luego volvió a centrase- como sea- dijo mientras movía su cabeza reuniendo sus ideas nuevamente- solo pasábamos, nos iremos de inmediato si nos indicas el mejor camino- volvió a sonreír encantadoramente.

"_Este no me gusta nada" _pensó Rosalie cuando los ojos de Lucían la recorrieron rápidamente mientras volvía a hacer el gesto con su cabello _"Se cree demasiado bonito" _sonreí disimuladamente. Si Rosalie, la reina de las apariencias lo decía, tenía que ser cierto.

-Deben tomar ese camino- Carlisle señalo con la mano el sendero más rápido que debían tomar y dio un paso atrás apurado por retirarse- espero que lleguen… pronto- la vacilación de Carlisle me puso más alerta aun, que su expresión y actitud.

-Esperen-llamo el sobmrio Victor. Su voz tenía la cadencia elegante de los vampiros pero aun así no tenía nada de encantadora, era la voz que escuchabas antes de salir corriendo entre alaridos-ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no jugamos?.- Carlisle dio una rápida mirada hacia el bosque y retrocedió otro paso con una sonrisa de disculpas.

-La verdad es que ya hemos terminado…

-Ah, pero yo no te lo decía a ti- Victor sonrió- se lo decía a Lucian. Hace mucho que no luchamos con nadie. ¿Te parece Lucian?- pregunto y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

Me sobresalte, porque aunque estuviera viendo su mente esta solo me mostraba segundos antes lo que planeaba. Él no pensaba, solo actuaba guiado por sus instintos. Lucian asintió echándose a reír y ambos comenzaron acorrer hacia nosotros.

Nos agazapamos preparados para recibir el ataque y moviéndonos para proteger a Rosalie y a Esme nos adelantamos para encontrarlos en medio del campo.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, poniéndome los pelos de punta y haciéndome detener de golpe al igual que a todos los demás. Estábamos a unos diez metros de distancia cuando algo poderoso nos envolvió en una bruma de miedo.

¡Ay no!

Mis ojos volaron a mi espalda para ver como Isabella y Alice salían caminando una al lado de la otra. Tranquilas, sonrientes, ambas de la misma estatura, delicadas y menudas chicas que no podían estar desentonando más en el ambiente de lucha en el que estábamos, y al mismo tiempo parecía que no podían estar en un mejor lugar.

Sus cabellos, castaños y negros, estaban atados en una coleta alta que se balanceaba detrás de ellas mientras caminabas hacia nosotros, vestían ropas normales como cualquier adolecente. con la pequeña diferencia que en la cintura de los Jeans color negro de Alice estaba un grueso cinturón con más cuchillas de las que podía contar y en los muslos de Isabella, por encima de sus Jeans desgastados, unas fundas guardaban las mismas dagas que vimos la primera vez. La temperatura de mi cuerpo descendió cuando los ojos de ambas se encontraron con los míos.

Solo había visto un par de veces sus ojos en sus contradictorios colores, pero el frio y el fuego se sintieron escalofriantemente conocidos. Ellas venían a matar.

La pregunta era ¿a quién?

- ¿Esto se volverá rutina Carlisle?- pregunto bromista Isabella cuando llegaron cerca de nosotros.

-Hola Isabella. Alice- saludo mi padre con una sonrisa nerviosa. Isabella lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y Alice con una pequeña sonrisa pero con los ojos como el hielo clavados en Lucian y Victor.

Nos pasaron y siguieron caminado hasta pararse frente a los extraños que las miraban confundidos.

-¿Ah, nos trajeron un bocadillo?- pregunto Lucian con ojos brillantes de deseo confundiéndome.

¿Ellos no sentían el miedo que nosotros sentíamos, en presencia de Isabella y Alice?

Isabella ignorando el comentario se detuvo y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a mi padre con diversión.

-Ellos no son tus hijos ¿cierto?- Carlisle suspiro largamente mientras negaba con la cabeza- y supongo, que después de ver que ellos querían matarte a ti y tu familia, no querrás defenderlos ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar. Carlisle apretó lo puños contrariado. Isabella levanto una ceja lentamente – ellos planean hacerles cosas horribles Carlisle. A ti y a todos- apunto mirándolo ahora de frente- volveré a preguntarte. ¿Los defenderás?- Carlisle la miro un instante antes de dar un paso atrás y negar.

-No interferiré, haz tu trabajo- Isabella asintió complacida mientras las llamas crecían en sus ojos

-Bien, no hubiera sido divertido de otra forma- con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, dio un paso adelante junto a Alice.

-Yo quiero a la castaña- susurro lascivamente Lucian.

Fruncí el ceño asqueado con las imágenes que él estaba reproduciendo en su mente con ella como protagonista.

Asqueroso animal.

-Bien- asintió Victor mientras recorría a Alice con la misma mirada que Lucian.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos frente al poder que ellas desplegaban? Nosotros, que no éramos los destinatarios de sus miradas, estábamos rígidos.

Isabella y Alice sonrieron angelicalmente viéndose por un segundo más pequeñas e indefensas, atrayéndolos, animándoles a que se acercaran.

Lucian y Victor cayeron sin pensar en su juego y se abalanzaron rugiendo de gozo imaginándose ya como sería el sabor de sus sangre y como se sentiría romper en mil pedazos sus huesos.

Me moví sin pensarlo hacia delante pero la mano de Carlisle me lo impidió y lo mire tan confundido como él me estaba mirando a mí, me tomo del brazo y nos movimos hasta un extremo del campo para ver como Lucian y Victor miraban y le rugían al aire a su alrededor. Isabela y Alice habían desaparecido frente a sus narices

¿Porque me había movido? ciertamente no para defender a ese par de animales ¿pero entonces para qué?

-Alice- llamo Isabella distrayéndome y mis ojos la buscaron hasta encontrarla arriba de un árbol cerca de nosotros. Estaba sentada en la rama como si solo estuviera tomando el sol.

-¿Me llamaste?- pregunto una sonriente Alice que apareció colgada de cabeza arriba de ella. Isabella sonrió al verla provocando que esos inocentes hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas.

-Creo que te debo algo- Alice sonrió y se dejó caer al suelo con delicadeza como si fuera una liviana pluma- son todos tuyos- susurro Isabella haciendo que las llamas de sus ojos chispearan.

- Dejare que termines tú el tuyo para que te diviertas- le dijo mirándola hacia arriba y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Que va a hacer?- le pregunte a Isabella. Ella solo apunto con su dedo hacia Alice sin decirme nada pero sonriendo entusiasmada. Gruñí preguntándome porque le había hablado en primer lugar conocedor de que ella sería la última persona en contestarme y me concentre en la menuda chica de cabello color negro.

Alice avanzo casi saltando hacia las moles que eran esos dos vampiros, pareciendo aún más pequeña a su lado, pero esto no los detuvo de abalanzarse nuevamente intentando derribarla.

Alice los esquivo y golpeo sin piedad una y otra vez, cada vez que se levantaban ellos se volvían a lanzar en su contra y ella arremetía con puños y patadas haciendo que los huesos chasquean dentro de sus cuerpos. Tomo a Lucian de un brazo doblándoselo en un ángulo extraño y lo lanzo a uno treinta metros de distancia y continuo con Victor pateándolo en el estómago tan fuerte que lo elevo del suelo. Todo era tan rápido que apenas podíamos seguir los movimientos, Alice se movía como si flotara entre ellos sonriendo escalofriantemente y sus ojos de frio hielo no se despegaban de ellos en ningún segundo.

-Deberíamos hacer algo- susurro Esme. Carlisle la abrazo haciendo que escondiera el rostro en su cuello

Rosalie, Emmett y yo aunque hubiéramos querido no podamos sacar los ojos de la lucha a algunos metros de nuestra posición.

¿Tan lamentables nos habíamos visto nosotros? ¿Y por qué ellos no escapaban? Incluso nosotros, siendo tan orgullosos, habíamos optado por salvarnos antes de seguir siendo golpeados por Isabella y Alice.

-Creo que es suficiente Alice- dijo Isabella cuando Alice los había mandado a volar por los aires, azotándolos contra un par de árboles.

Levante la vista para ver la fugaz mirada a Carlisle y a Esme abrazados. Alice le hizo una mueca de tristeza pero asintió de todas formas viendo también la posición de Esme

¿Isabella y Alice estaban preocupadas por mi madre?

Lucian y Victor cayeron encima de ella en un último intento de atacarla, aun en sus lamentables condiciones pero esta vez Alice no desapareció ni esquivo, se quedó fija en su puesto y antes de que pudieran llagar a tocarla ella movió las manos, desenfundando sus cuchillas y clavándoselas con certera puntería en sus cuellos.

Nosotros jadeamos de asombro, tanto por su rapidez como por el hecho de que unas cuchillas del porte de nuestras manos habían atravesado la piel del cuerpo de unos vampiros.

Los cuerpos cayeron rugiendo de dolor al suelo y Alice salto quedando a su lado y les saco con violencia sus armas haciéndolos gritar como animales.

Las guardo de nuevo en el cinturón y se agacho para tomar a Lucian del cuello de su camiseta y poniendo un pie encima de Victor para que no se moviera, este gruño pero por mas intentos que hacia no podía levantarse.

-Has sido alguien muy malo- le susurro mirándolo a los ojos y yo me estremecí conocedor de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Alice estaba viendo todas crueldades y matanzas que él tenía guardada en su mente.

-Maldita- le escupió mirándola pero sin mirarla en realidad. Alice soltó una risotada en su cara que se perdió en viento.

-Puede ser- asintió y le saco la cabeza de su cuerpo con un movimiento de su muñeca en solo un segundo.

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y se tocó su propio cuello.

"_Pude haber sido yo, o Emmett"_ pensó con pánico y Emmett la abrazo con el rostro serio compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

-Bella- llamo Alice dejando caer el cuerpo a sus pies con desprecio.

Mire rápidamente a Isabella para verla levantándose con los ojos fijos en la escena, se dejó caer casi flotando en el aire moviendo un cabello suelto lejos de su rostro al tocar el suelo y camino con suavidad al lado de Alice.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto señalando con su barbilla al impotente Victor que estaba aún bajo el piel de Alice.

-Todo tuyo, hermana- Isabella se inclinó y tomo a Victor por el cuello ahorcándolo y poniéndolo a su altura- Mírame- ordeno. Las llamas bailaban lamiendo sus ojos y cuando Victor pudo enfocarla ella sonrió complacida- has sido cruel, has matado sin compasión, mutilado y reído de tus víctimas. Tú y tu amigo son unos malditos animales que deben morir… y ayudarlos en eso será un placer para mí- su mano apretó el cuello de Victor hasta que sus dedos casi se tocaban mientras que el, abría y cerraba la boca en un inútil intento de hablar o respirar.

Con un último apretón Isabella le saco la cabeza que salió rodando hacia sus pies, dejo caer el cuerpo junto al de Victor y se agacho sentándose en sus talones

Pensé, aun en chock por lo que había visto, que Isabella le prendería fuego a los cuerpos pero en vez de eso, ella saco las cuchillas de sus fundas una en cada mano y las hizo girar entre sus dedos, les dio una vuelta y con un rápido y fluido movimiento los clavo en los cuerpos de Lucian y Victor al mismo tiempo, las saco y las volvió a guardar para levantarse y dar un paso atrás.

Mi boca se abrió cuando vi, como los cuerpos comenzaban a consumirse sin llamas rápidamente, hasta que solo hubo un montón de cenizas, inclusos sus cabezas eran ahora solo un pequeño montículo de polvo.

Dios ¿que eran ellas?

-Isabella-llamo Carlisle a lo que está clavo sus ojos en él.

Los ojos implorantes de mi padre no se movieron de los de ella hasta que Isabella frunció el ceño y resoplo moviendo su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Ya que- susurro volviendo a mirar a Carlisle- Alice cree que es una buena idea también y no puedo con los dos- Carlisle le sonrió alegre y yo mire a mi familia con confusión viendo lo mismo en los suyos

¿Que estaban "hablando" ellos dos?

Alice soltó una risita mientras caminaba hasta estar frente a nosotros.

-Sígannos- dijo Alice tomando el barzo de una molesta Isabella y comenzaron a a caminar.

-¿Para que?- pregunto suspicas Rosalie tomando fuertemente a Emmett de la mano.

-Iremos a nuestra casa- le dio una sonrisa tranquila - y ahí hablaremos- termino misteriosa guiñándole un ojo

-Si es que aún sigue ahí- me dije en un susurro. Aun no me recuperaba de la impresión que me dio ver semejante estructura aparecer de la nada.

Alice, escuchándome de seguro, se echó a reír con ganas.

-Estará, no te preocupes, la casa no desaparecerá esta vez- me dijo y comenzó a correr dando por terminada la conversación.

Me quede parado sin saber qué hacer. Carlisle me golpeo el hombro y un extraño brillo de diversión salto en sus ojos, cuando paso a mi lado con Esme de la mano y comenzaron a correr. Emmett y Rosalie me miraron dudosos pero al fin se decidieron por seguir a nuestros padres.

-Tal vez seas tú el que desaparezca, sin embargo- susurro Isabella mirándome por sobre su hombro con malvada anticipación en sus ojos rojos y siguió a Alice aun riendo de mi expresión.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Mandenme un comentario por fis**

**Besitos a todas**


	7. Explicaciones en un castillo

_Lamento la demora, mañana subo el otro para compensar el tiempo retrasado._

* * *

Edward pov

Aunque Alice había asegurado que la casa estaría ahí cuando llegáramos, me sorprendí al verla nuevamente, la gran estructura alzándose en medio del bosque como por arte de magia. Hermosa, grande, casi pareciéndose a un pequeño castillo con sus terminaciones, ventanas interminables tejados en picos y esa pequeña torre terminando por completar la ilusión.

-Por favor, pasen- Alice se movió a un lado para dejarnos entrar por la gran puerta de roble con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Aun inseguro camine lentamente al entrar por la puerta. Lo primero que nos recibió fue la gran escalera sostenida por grandes pilares de mármol blanco, que luego de un descanso se abría en dos partes para llevar a dos alas de la casa, el piso del mismo mármol de los pilares brillaba reflejándonos, como si fuera un gigantesco espejo.

Isabella suspiro y encamino la entrada haciéndonos un gesto para que la siguiéramos hacia un gran pasillo que se abría a nuestro lado derecho.

Mire a mi familia viendo como todos absorbíamos la maravillosa estancia, Emmett soltó un silenciosos silbido de admiración cuando empezamos a caminar siguiendo a Isabella. Alice, que cerraba la procesión por el corredor, que resplandecía con la luz del exterior que entraba por hermosas ventanas a nuestro costado, se echó a reír silenciosamente.

Caminamos en silencio escuchando nuestras pisadas y sonreí sin pensar al escuchar el pensamiento de Esme que iba adelante mío, ella solo esperaba no manchar el pulcro mármol con la tierra de sus zapatos.

Isabella se paró delante de una puerta doble abriéndolas y esperándonos para dejarnos pasar.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para conversar- aunque sus ojos verdes reflejaban lo poco entusiasmada que estaba por todo esto, intento que su tono fuera el correctamente cortés.

Entramos todos juntos a una gigante biblioteca, al fondo, estantes de color caoba de casi dos metros se alineaban repletos de libros expandiéndose hacia los lados, rodeando en su centro, cinco hermosos sofás de color crema, que no solo aparentaban ser antiguos, estos eran sin duda sofás que los coleccionistas amarían, dos individuales y tres en los que se podían sentar cómodamente una pareja, con delicados brazos de madera brillantes y tallados con intrincados diseños de hermosas flores. En el centro una mullida alfombra del mismo tono que los sofás sostenía en ella una hermosa mesa de centro a juego con los brazos de los sofás.

-Oh, que maravillosa estancia- por fin el alma de diseñadora y restauradora de Esme salió a la luz encantada con la hermosura del mobiliario,

-Muchas gracias- Isabella sonrió a Esme tan encantadoramente como nunca le había visto, casi como si la opinión de mi madre la llenara de gozo- Siéntense por favor- nos animó aun sonriendo educadamente. Caminamos hasta sentarnos con cuidado en los elegantes sofás sin sorprendernos mucho de que la tela fuera tan suave como la seda.

Su actitud era tan diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora que me sentía un poco mareado, había pasado de despiadada asesina a una educada señorita, en cuanto habíamos pisado la casa.

-Creo que debemos comenzar con las presentaciones antes que nada-dijo Alice cuando ya estuvimos todos acomodados, con ellas frente a nosotros en los sofás individuales- debemos conservar algo del protocolo ¿verdad Isabella?- Alice la miro con inocencia pero se notaba que estaba intentando no soltar una risita haciendo que Isabella le estrechara los ojos.

-Supongo- respondió al fin encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia volviendo bruscamente a su personalidad, se relajó en el sofá mirando como Alice soltaba por fin la risita que estaba deteniendo disfrutando de su broma privada.

-Como ya se lo dije a Edward- comenzó Alice- en la oportunidad pasada, creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor, así que Isabella y yo esperamos poder comenzar desde cero- Isabella la miro alzando lentamente una de sus cejas a lo que Alice le abrió los ojos retándola a contradecirla- ¿Verdad hermana?- Isabella miro solo un segundo sus ojos antes de rodar los suyos.

-Claro, claro- asintió moviendo una de sus manos, Alice complacida permitió que sus ojos buscaron a mis hermanos sonriéndoles amistosamente.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos con rigidez y miro a Emmett para inmediatamente soltar un bufido cuando vio la sonrisa de su esposo comenzar a ocupar su rostro.

-Claro- dijo Emmett sonriéndole esta vez a Alice, quien se la devolvió feliz en su puesto .

Rosalie quién seguía con los brazo sobre su pecho inflexible, lentamente los bajo pero no le regalo ninguna sonrisa.

-Lo intentare- dijo por fin mirando con dureza hacia Isabella.

-A mí no me mires- le dijo ella con diversión alzando las manos con inocencia- fue ella la que te golpeo- Alice soltó un grito ahogado lanzándole una mirada de traición a Isabella.

-Bella- reprocho con voz aguda lanzándonos miradas rápidas- ¡además tu también los golpeaste!- termino defendiéndose cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaba sola en esa acusación.

-No confundas las cosas- Isabella negó divertida- yo solo iba a terminar el trabajo, fuiste tú la que los aporreo en el suelo, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Bella- dijo Alice en un lamento mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano completamente mortificada.

-¿Qué?- dijo obviamente divirtiéndose con la incomodidad de Alice- no puedes negarlo Alice, ¿verdad grandote? – pregunto Isabella a Emmett sonriendo.

Solo eso se necesitó para que Emmett soltara una gran carcajada haciendo que el ambiente de tensión que nos rodeaba se dispersara por fin.

-Diablos si, ella me dio un paliza- dijo asintiendo dándole la razón.

-Y creo que eso es lo que nos lleva a la gran lista de preguntas- intervine- comenzando con el _cómo_ y el _por qué_- las mire de una a otra buscando algún indicio de lo que ellas escondían pero Isabella y Alice solo compartieron una mirada que cargo el ambiente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Creo que primero quiero saber porque nos quieren dar respuestas ahora-dijo Rosalie mirándolas con su desconfianza habitual.

-Hay muchas razones para eso-le respondió Alice- pero creo que la primera es que creemos que no sirve de nada mantenerlos en la ignorancia cuando han estado tan involucrados.

Bueno, eso sonaba bastante coherente, pero algo en la voz de Alice me aviso de que había mucho más que eso, mucho más de lo que están dispuestas a decirnos, de eso estaba seguro.

-Eso no me convence- le dijo Rouse con dureza y Alice miro a Isabella con ojos implorantes. Isabella se irguió en su asiento con un suspiro mirando fijamente a Rosalie

-Es entendible que nada de esto te parezca confiable- comenzó a decir con voz tranquila- pero por ahora es la mejor respuesta que podemos darte… o la que entenderás. Si ahora te doy todas las respuestas solo surgirán más preguntas que nos llevaran de vuelta a este punto- se miraron largamente a los ojos, retándose en silencio pero fue Rosalie la que tuvo que ceder con un suspiro y un "bien" entre dientes al final.

-Perfecto- aplaudió Alice feliz en su puesto- ahora podemos continuar.

-Oh, quiero ver como haces esto- Isabella se recostó nuevamente en su sofá mirando, con burlona expectación, a Alice.

- Comenzando por el principio, por supuesto- le respondió fulminándola con los ojos. Pero cuando se giró hacia nosotros, su boca se abrió sin que saliera nada de ella, lo volvió a intentar un par de veces antes de gruñir e imitar la postura de Isabella.

-Tal vez si nosotros hacemos las preguntas y ustedes responden será más fácil- propuso amable Esme. Isabella pestaño mientras se sentaba correctamente de nuevo en su puesto, lo había hecho tan rápido que dudo que hubiera sido algo consiente.

-Por supuesto, pregunten por favor- pestañe un segundo y me concentre en repetir sus palabras en mi mente, una y otra vez buscando que había sido lo que había llamado mi atención.

Lo logre a la quinta vez.

-Tienes acento inglés- apunte sin pensar, sorprendiéndome a mismo tanto como a Isabella, que abrió los ojos casi en su totalidad y si no la hubiera estado mirando fijamente me hubiera perdido un tenue sonrojo que desapareció, en el mismo instante de su nacimiento.

-Eso no fue una pregunta- gruño negándose a volver a mirarme de frente.

-Bien- asentí- ¿por qué tienes acento inglés?- lo volví a intentar casi carcajeándome por las chispas que salían de sus ojos. Alice no logro detenerlas. Se echó a reír tan fuerte que solo podía comparársele con Emmett.

-Habían pasado décadas desde que alguien notara el acento de Bella- se tomó del estómago sin poder parar de reír mientras Isabella se enfurecía más a cada segundo.

-Décadas- repetí mientras analizaba sus palabras- cuantas décadas pueden ser, ustedes no superan los dieciocho años- eso bastó para que Alice dejara reír y todos nos quedáramos mirándolas fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Superamos esa edad y mucha más- respondió al fin Alice- la verdad, es que somos solo un poco más jóvenes que tu padre- si la estancia no hubiera sido inmensamente grande hubiera jurado que las paredes se habían caído encima de nosotros asfixiándonos.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo Emmett con una risa nerviosa, luego de que el silencio ya fuera insoportable- eso es imposible. ¿Verdad?- Emmett miro sonriendo a todos buscando que compartiéramos su risa, pero yo ni siquiera encontraba los músculos necesarios para hacer la más mínima mueca.

-Entendemos que es difícil de comprender, pero es verdad- le dijo Isabella

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- mi mente estaba a mil por hora pero mi boca se movía lentamente para formal las frases correctas- ustedes son humanas… o algo asi, - me sentí un tonto contradiciéndome yo mismo. Habíamos visto, nosotros habíamos sido testigos, de la poca humanidad de ellas dos pero todo en ellas indicaba que eran humanas, haciendo aún más difícil todo esto.

- Tú lo has dicho- asintió Alice con gravedad- somos "algo así"…

-Nacimos como humanas- intervino Isabella- pero al cumplir una edad determinada volvemos a nacer como… otra cosa, algo más fuerte, más poderosas- moví mi cabeza intentando reunir mis neuronas que habían explotado.

Humas… volvimos a nacer… más fuertes, más poderosas…

Lo repetí una y otra vez ordenándolas y desordenándolas para asegurarme de que si había escuchado bien, mi cabeza de pronto se llenó de los pensamientos de toda mi familia mareándome por la rapidez y la cantidad en la que las ideas iban y venían.

-Son inmortales, ¿cómo nosotros?- Emmett tenía el rostro crispado en confusión

-Somos inmortales, pero no como ustedes- Alice negó con la cabeza- nosotras podemos morir, herirnos, pero nos recuperamos inmediatamente, eso nos permite vivir tanto como ustedes- el recuerdo de la primera vez que las vimos vino a mis mente, ellas estaban heridas cuando las vimos pero cuando se nos acercaron ya no tenían nada en sus cuerpos.

-¿Y por qué nos persiguieron la primera vez?- pregunte forzándome a concentrarme y hacer las preguntas correctas.

-Es nuestro trabajo- Isabella se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera una respuesta muy lógica- para eso fuimos creadas- mire a Alice buscando verla con la expresión contrariada por la brusquedad de Isabella pero ella en realidad tenía la mismas expresión de obviedad en sus facciones

-¿Ustedes matan vampiros?- pregunto Esme horrorizada pero tan confundida como lo estábamos todos, excepto Carlisle. Carlisle estaba silencioso mirando como una extraño espectador todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

-Si- le respondió Alice con suavidad- nosotras nacimos para eso

-¿Por qué?-

-Por lo mismo que todo en el mundo. Equilibrio- respondió con seguridad y sabiduría

Nos quedamos en silencio analizando las palabras mirándolas con nuevos ojos, ellas estaban sentadas ahí tranquilamente mirando como procesábamos la información, pequeñas, jóvenes y delicadas, sentadas en esos enormes sillones principescos que parecían que se las tragaban en su inmensidad.

-¿Que son ustedes?- pregunte por fin encontrando mi voz.

-Al pasar los siglos los nombres han cambiado. A nosotras y a las estuvieron antes, nos han llamado de muchas formas - Isabella me respondió directamente a mí por primera vez desde mi descuidado comentario y todo rastro de acento había vuelto a desaparecer por completo.

- En la antigua Grecia, cuando ustedes fueron llamados, Malditos, condenados por los dioses a vagar por la tierra, ellas fueron hijas de Dioses encargadas de castigarlos- dijo Alice mirándonos a lo lejos

-Hemos sido brujas-dijo Isabella golpeándose el mentón con su dedo, Alice asintió entusiasmada y comenzaron a turnarse para soltar la interminable lista.

-Elegidas.

-Sombras.

-Protectoras.

-Guardianas.

-En los años en que ustedes fueron llamados demonios, nosotras fuimos ángeles- Isabella arrugo la nariz con desagrado mientras miraba a Alice compartiendo recuerdos.

-¿Hasta cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Esme con los ojos un poco agrandados interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Detuvieron la marea de información para mirarnos y percatarse al fin del estado de aturdimiento en que nos encontrábamos

-Eso fue hasta que su raza comenzó a llamarse vampiros- le respondió Alice con suavidad.

-¿Y cómo son llamadas ahora?- pregunto Emmett

Isabella y Alice sonrieron divertidas mirándose a los ojos un segundo antes de voltearse hacia nosotros.

-Cazadoras- dijeron por fin al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Espero les gustara nos encontramos mañana, dejenme un reviews para saber que parte les gusto mas o cualqUier cosa que quieran escribirme._

_besitos a todas_


	8. Un nuevo integrante

**_Aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda_**

* * *

El silencio, que era algo común en esta conversación, se había vuelto a instalar entre nosotros. Isabella y Alice estaban pacientemente sentadas mirando como nosotros intentábamos tragar todo lo que ahora sabíamos.

A pesar de haber sido testigos de todo lo que ellas dos podían hacer, no podía dejarlo pasar y ya. Siempre pensando que tú eras el depredador más grande y peligroso sobre la tierra y estas dos niñas pequeñas vienen y te dicen que ellas habían nacido para cazarte, perseguirte y matarte.

Moví mi cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Increíble.

-¿Cómo nacieron?- pregunte, volviendo mis ojos de la hermosa alfombra, desde donde estaban hace algunos minutos, hasta Isabella y Alice que suspiraron aliviadas de no tener cuatro vampiros convertidos en estatuas para siempre en su biblioteca. Carlisle por supuesto no contaba, ya que seguía silencioso mirando todo desde su puesto.

-Ah, eso es fácil- salto Alice levantando la mano como una niña en una clase infantil- mi mama con mi papa se amaban y cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman hacen…

-¡Alice, por dios¡-la regaño riéndose Isabella, haciendo reír a los demás también provocando que el ambiente se alivianara ligeramente. Alice soltó una risita guiñándole un ojo.

-Tenía que hacer algo- dijo en tono de disculpa- el silencio me crispa los nervios.

-Te recuerdo que todo esto fue tu idea- contesto Isabella con un leve toque de acusación

-Sí, si- le respondió con impaciencia y me miro con ojos alegres- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad Edward? ¿Cómo nacimos nosotras o nuestra raza?- me quede pensando un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Supongo que como nació su…raza- dije utilizando su termino

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, solo sabemos que desde que ustedes han existido nosotras también- asentí lentamente considerando sus palabras.

-Y ustedes ¿cómo se convirtieron en cazadoras?- les pregunto Esme mirándolas con ternura, ellas podían ser muy poderosas pero la inevitable compasión de Esme no las podía mirar como otra cosa que delicadas jóvenes.

-Un día como cualquiera dejamos de ser simples humanas, éramos necesarias y nuestra verdadera naturaleza apareció- Isabella estrecho los ojos metida en sus recuerdos y de pronto exploto en carcajadas mientras que Alice comenzaba a sonrojarse- ¡Alice casi mata a los comensales que estaban en su casa esa noche¡-grito entre carcajadas y Alice le gruño inclinándose para darle un golpe en el brazo.

-Nunca vas a olvidarlo- dijo volviendo su puesto y los colores de su rostro comenzaron abajar- todos estos años y sigues recordando esa horrible noche.

-Algo así no lo olvidare jamás- juro Isabella mientras se seguía riendo en su puesto.

-Yo era hija de un conde Italiano- comenzó Alice resignada al ver que la mirábamos sin intentar disimular nuestra curiosidad - estábamos en Londres para la temporada de primavera- su voz comenzó a hacerse más suave y suspiró con añoranza mientras sus ojos celestes se perdían en el tiempo, los cerró lentamente mientras una pequeña y dulce sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- mi madre organizo un gran baile como era costumbre en esas fechas e invito a todos los sangre azul y nobles del lugar. Recuerdo que había tantas personas que apenas podías moverte, todas vestidas con sus mejores ropas, todo era seda y brillantes gemas, los copas tintineaban y las risas y conversaciones envolvían todo el gran salón que mi madre había arreglado con dedicación durante casi tres semanas. Yo, me encontraba con un hermoso vestido de color azul, con diamantes tejidos en el pecho y cabello, todo fue un maravilloso sueño, hasta la cena- volvió a suspirar esta vez con tristeza mientras, abriendo los ojos volvía el presente- cuando estábamos todos sentados, yo en medio de mis padres, comencé a sentirme un poco extraña, estaba incomoda y la comida dejo de parecerme apetitosa, la sopa me revolvió el estómago. Me disponía a disculparme cuando todo se convirtió en caos- Isabella volvió a estallar en risas intentando acallarlas con una mano en su boca pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando Alice la miro de la mala forma.

-Me levante poniendo mis manos en la mesa- continuo, y soltó ella misma una pequeña carcajada- con solo el pequeño impulso para levantarme, la mesa de roble macizo para cien personas, salió volando levantando todo lo que estaba encima de ella- Alice se cubrió el rostro como si la escena estuviera pasando nuevamente- se volcó haciendo que todos gritaran asustados, los caballeros intentaron ayudar a las damas a levantarse pero con las sopa derramada el piso de mármol estaba resbaloso así que casi todos los que se levantaron con rapidez cayeron al suelo. Casi me muero cuando me incline ayudar a un pomposo Marqués que estaba en el suelo y al tomarlo del brazo lo mande a volar hasta la otra punta del comedor. Por suerte nadie lo vio, todos pensaron que se había resbalado y se había deslizado hasta llegar a allá- Alice movió sus cabeza entre divertida y mortificada y levanto la vista hacia nosotros, que teníamos la boca abierta.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Emmett divertido

-Aproveche el caos y me escape a mi habitación, donde debo agregar, seguí con la destrucción, la puerta del closet fue lo que me dejo histérica, la saque de cuajo del muro- Todos comenzamos a reírnos de la historia, Isabella que no había parado, comenzó con una nueva ronda de carcajadas más fuerte, su risa rebotaba en las paredes haciéndola sonar como una delicada melodía que nos envolvía y me maraville de ver lo diferente que era esta Isabella alegre y risueña.

-Por mi olvidaría esa horrible noche pero a Isabella le encanta recordármela- gruño Alice. Sus ojos, de pronto brillantes, llenos de tristeza se clavaron en Isabella - Recuerdo que estaba a punto de gritar y salir corriendo lejos cuando Isabella apareció en mi ventana y me dijo: _"Tu vida acaba de cambiar, lo lamento mucho_" – la voz de Alice se rompió con tristeza mientras bajaba los ojos a su regazo- me explico más o menos lo que me estaba pasando, al principio no le creí y la eche gritando. Bella se fue saltando de mi ventana que estaba en un tercer piso desapareciendo en la noche y no la volví a ver hasta una semana después- los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas que no fueron derramadas y nosotros nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que debíamos esperar, ni que preguntas serían las correctas ahora.

-Cuando una cazadora muere otra debe tomar su lugar inmediatamente en el mundo- Isabella continuo hablando captando toda la atención y así darle tiempo a Alice de recuperarse- la joven elegida comienza a cambiar al despertar el poder que llevamos dentro, la fuerza es lo primero, luego vienen las demás habilidades junto con los recuerdos. Yo había despertado hace más o menos dos semanas cuando puede encontrarla- miro con cariño a Alice quien ya estaba repuesta.

-Si ustedes nacieron ¿significa que la anterior a ustedes murió?- Alice e Isabella miraron rápidamente a Carlisle inseguras antes de responderme.

- Si, ella murió en una emboscada- respondió Alice. Mis ojos fueron hacia mi padre recordando de pronto otras preguntas que no habían sido contestadas.

-Carlisle, tu conociste a la antecesora de Isabella y Alice ¿verdad?- Carlisle suspiro como si hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo esa misma pregunta.

-Si la conocí- dijo asintiendo- yo estaba en Francia cuando un día de caza, una pequeña mujer me dio el susto de mi vida- Carlisle sonrió cariñosamente hacia Isabella y Alice- yo estaba de cacería, estaba terminando cuando un grito se escuchó en todo el bosque, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que pasaba, una joven, delgada y delicada, me azoto contra un árbol dispuesta a matarme, todo fue tan rápido que alcanzo a ver mis ojos de color dorado antes de que estos cambiaran como reacción a su presencia. _"¿que eres tu?" _pregunto sin dejar de sostenerme contra el árbol, cuando le dije que era un vampiro pero que no consumía sangre de humanos casi me mata por creer que le mentía- Esme se cubrió la boca horrorizada aunque era obvio que Carlisle había salido bien después de todo. Carlisle le apretó la mano y continuo mirándonos a todos que le escuchábamos atentos- luego de discutir ella me soltó y me permitió mostrarle que decía la verdad, estuvo muchos días siguiéndome para convencerse. Cuando vio que estaba estudiando medicina su primera reacción fue cortarme la cabeza, pero fue esto mismo lo que la convenció que yo decía la verdad.

-¿Por qué después de todos estos años me entero de esto?- Esme se giró para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su esposo. Oh pobre Carlisle, nunca es bueno guardarle secretos a tu esposa por cincuenta años y menos las que involucran a otra mujer

- Nos hicimos amigos- se apresuró a responderle- se llamaba Emma y me conto sobre su mundo haciéndome jurar que nunca lo diría. Me aseguro, que si no era ella, sería la siguiente la encargada de perseguirme y matarme si yo no cumplía, ella bloqueo mis recuerdos, es por eso que no puedes ver nada Edward- por fin, después de estas semanas entendía el silencio mental de Carlisle.

-Y luego nosotras bloquemos su mente solo por si acaso- acoto Alice con una sonrisa- lo sentimos Carlisle, si quieres podemos revertirlo ahora- Alice sonrió a Esme quien le guiño un ojo en complicidad

-No pasa nada- le aseguro Esme divertida- la verdad he disfrutado un poco de privacidad- mi madre soltó una risa coqueta mirando a Carlisle y yo agradecí no poder leer su mente en este momento.

-Bien. No haremos nada todavía entonces- dijo Alice riéndose, Isabella se les quedo mirando un segundo antes de quitar sus ojos rápidamente.

-¿Es por eso que nadie sabe de ustedes, por que les manejan los recuerdos?- de ser así debía dejara algo escrito para recordarme todo esto.

-No, no es por eso- me respondió Alice divertida- nadie sabe de nosotras porque nadie nunca ha quedado vivo para contarlo- termino con sencillez y yo apreté mis labios contrariado sin saber cómo tomarme su tranquilidad en un tema tan escabroso.

-Carlisle era alguien especial, por eso Emma lo dejo vivo solo bloqueo sus recuerdos para que nadie _demasiado curioso- _Isabella me lanzo una mirada acusatoria como si leer la mente fuera algo de lo que debería sentirme avergonzado- pudiera ver nada.

-¿Cómo pudo ella bloquear los recuerdos?- pregunte ignorando su mirada, porque ¡maldición! había conseguido hacerme sentir avergonzado.

-A medida que pasaron los siglos fuimos adquiriendo habilidades que sirvieran para defendernos- me respondió Alice.

-¿Como las aprenden?- Pregunto Rosalie, realmente interesada

-Nacemos con ellas, son inherentes a nosotras cuando despertamos como cazadoras- Isabella se levantó de su asiento hasta uno de los gigantes estantes de libros de donde saco uno de apariencia muy antiguo. -hubo una de nosotras que descubrió que podía dejar un regalo para la que siguiera- Lo abrió y lo dejo en medio de la delicada mesa del centro mientras apuntaba la imagen de una hermosa joven de cabello negro y tez morena con los ojos pintados de negros en medio de lo que parecía ser un desierto- ella dejo el regalo de los recuerdos, desde entonces todas recordamos lo que vivieron nuestras antecesoras, este fue el primer recuerdo situado en el antiguo Egipto mucho antes de las pirámides- nos quedamos mirando la imagen de la cazadora más antigua de la que se tuviera registro con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¿Quién pinto la imagen?- susurro Esme pasando el dedo por las facciones de la antigua cazadora.

-La que siguió después de ella, y a ella la retrato la que seguía y así sucesivamente- Isabella cambio la hoja para mostramos ahora la imagen de una joven con los cabellos rubios y vestida con una delicada toga de color azul igual que sus ojos -ella se llamaba Elena, y es del tiempo de los troyanos- espero, con una sonrisa, a que procesáramos lo que nos estaba contando y cuando lo hicimos soltamos un jadeo colectivo

-¿Ella es Elena de Troya?- pregunto Emmett mirando a Isabella y a la imagen alternativamente.

-Las leyendas y los mitos deben salir de algún lado- dijo riéndose de nuestros rostros- ella no era adorada solo por su belleza como se dice, si no por el gran poder que tenía, suficiente para destrozar a todo un ejército- Emmett sonrió soltando un "demonios" silencioso haciéndonos reír

-¿Cómo funciona lo de los regalos?-pregunte ansiosos de saber todo lo que pudiera

-Al morir, la cazadora deja como regalo la habilidad que cree que le falto o que desee que la siguiente posea- me respondió Alice y comenzó a hojear el libro - hubo una que era de hija de un guerrero Macedonio, ella nos dejó la habilidad de crear nuestras armas, nadie hace las armas como los guerreros Griegos- Alice sonrió y miro su cinturón repleto de cuchillas que descansaba a un lado de su pequeño trono.

Siguió mostrando imágenes dejándonos ver todo tipos de mujeres de todas las características y tiempos. En Roma, en Grecia, con los Zares de Rucia, y Napoleon, con kimonos en China, Persas, Egipcias nuevamente, y el libro seguía y seguía sin acabar de maravillarnos. Seguí mirando notando de pronto un factor en común que me llamo la atención.

-Todas ellas están solas- levante la cabeza del libro para mirarlas de frente- ¿por qué ustedes son dos?- Isabella tomo el libro y se levantó para dejarlo nuevamente en su sitio con delicadeza mientras que Alice fruncía el ceño buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Ese fue el regalo de Emma- contesto por fin- ella decidió que una cazadora no sería suficiente para lo que vendría-

-¿Lo que vendría?- repetí mirando como Isabella se demoraba simulando que acomodaba otros libros negándose a mirarme a los ojos. De hecho, ella nunca me miraba a los ojos si podía, me di cuenta de pronto.

-¿Cómo murió Emma?- pregunto Carlisle por primera vez percatándose de la misma actitud extraña en Isabella- ¿Isabella?- la miro directamente haciendo que ella abriera los ojos mirando hacia a todos lados con inocencia

-Emma murió en una emboscada, ya te lo habíamos dicho- dijo con simpleza y se sentó en su sitio sonriendo con tensión.

-Es casi imposible que a ustedes les hagan una emboscada Isabella- presiono Carlisle- sorprenderlas es toda una proeza, matarlas es incoherente. ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Tenemos una punto débil- dijo Isabella en un suspiro- encontraron el suyo y la mataron- su voz dura dejaba claro que no era un tema que quisiera tocar..

-Emma nunca me dijo que tuviera un punto débil- Carlisle frunció el ceño contrariado

- Lo tenemos- gruño Isabella cruzándose de brazos cada vez mas incomoda.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Isabella se hundió más en su asiento y Alice movió los ojos mirándola con una risa escondida en sus labios.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?- le susurro sin disimular su diversión.

Isabella apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una tensa línea negándose a contestar, mirando el ventanal que estaba a aun lado de la biblioteca.

-Bien lo ere yo. Nuestro punto débil es…

-¡Alice no!- grito Isabella parándose de golpe- no podemos decirles nuestro punto débil, es absurdo. No deberías preguntar eso-casi grito fulminándome con la mirada, dejándome clavado en mi puesto sin saber que tan malo había hecho.

-¿Podemos saber entonces, que era lo que Emma temía que creyó necesario, dos cazadoras en vez de solo una?- pregunto Carlisle igual de asombrado que yo.

-Ella…-

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- interrumpió nuevamente Isabella a Alice- a medida de ser necesario les iremos diciendo más, pero por ahora es suficiente- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

De pronto, Alice soltó una exclamación ahogada mientras corría al ventanal que daba al bosque, salto más feliz de lo que la había visto y salió corriendo por la puerta dejándola abierta.

-¿Quién llego?- Emmett miro por donde se había ido Alice como una ráfaga inclinándose intentando ver algo

-Su…- Isabella se mordió el labio contrariada- ¿Esposo? ¿Consorte? ¿Pareja?. No lo sé, como quieras llamarlo- le dijo haciendo un gesto desinteresado con sus mano.

-¿Alice tiene pareja?- pregunte asombrado mirando también por la puerta - ¿eso se puede?

-Claro, él es…- Isabella, se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados mirando de pronto la puerta con temor.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo Alice entro por la puerta riendo, colgada del brazo de un joven alto y rubio, su rostro no se veía ya que lo tenía inclinado para alcanzar la altura de la delicada Alice y así susurrarle algo al oído, Alice soltó una gran carcajada y se lanzó a su cuello haciéndolo levantarse rebelando por fin su rostro.

El silencio volvió mas pesado y denso que antes y nuestras bocas se abrieron tanto como era posible incluida la del Carlisle.

-Buenas noches- saludo el extraño mirándonos entre divertido y cauteloso a cada uno de nosotros con un tenue acento Francés parecido al que le había oído a Alice mientras relataba la historia de su cambio, era algo débil y muy sutil, casi pasando desapercibido, pero para alguien que supiera que buscar, como yo, era fácil de diferenciar.

-Amigos, él es mi esposo- Alice levanto el rostro para mirarlo y sus ojos soltaron un brillo desde el fondo desapareciendo justo en el instante que nos miraba sonriendo, dejando solo el natural celeste - él es Jasper- el aludido volvió sonreír, saludando con un gesto de su cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirándolo como si fuera un bicho extraño pegado en la pared, ninguno se movió ni hizo el intento de devolver el saludo, nuestra capacidad de pensar acababa de ser aniquilada en el momento en que la pareja se mostró ante nosotros.

-¿Tu esposo?- inquirió Carlisle con el rostro completamente transformado por la confusión

-¿Cómo es posible…?- mire a mí al alrededor encontrándome con una frustrada Isabella mirando el vacío.

-El es…- Emmett movió su cabeza negando y sonriendo incrédulo a la escena frente a nosotros

-Como quisiera tener una cámara ahora- susurro Alice sonriendo ampliamente- sí, él es Jaspes mi esposo- le respondió a Carlisle- si es posible- dijo mirándome a mi cada vez más divertida.

- Y si Emmett, él es un Vampiro.

* * *

**_Dejenme un reviews por fis necesito un aliento para terminar luego el que sigue..._**

**_besos_**


	9. ojos rojos y dolor por mi amor perdido

Edward pov

Los ojos de un tenue rojo recorrieron la biblioteca esperando a que reaccionáramos del impacto solo comparable con una bomba.

ojos rojos, el tenia los ojos rojos no podía entender como podía ser posible que una cazadora estuviera casada con un vampiro... bueno uno no vegetariano.

-Creo que debiste haberles advertido Alice- Jasper sonrió compasivo mirándonos y luego a Alice quien le sonrió sin atisbo de culpa

-No pensé que tendría que hacerlo tan pronto-los ojos de Alice brillaron de pronto con un pequeño destello de luz plata cuando salto a sus brazos nuevamente- pensé que estarías fuera otro mes mas- Jasper sonrió tanto como una persona podría, mostrándonos una dientes blancos relucientes y tan filosos como los nuestros

-No fue necesario, encontré lo que me pidieron que buscara- su sonrisa vacilo hasta desaparecer formándose la primera expresión seria desde que había llegado. Sus ojos dejaron a Alice quien también sereno su expresión, hasta Isabella quien había estado en un silencio absoluto desde su llegada y su sonrisa resplandeció nuevamente- ¿me extrañaste Bella?- Isabella intento no sonreír al no conseguirlo camino pasándonos a todos hasta abrazarlo, como pudo, teniendo a Alice entre medio.

-Sabes que si- le respondió con una dulce y delicada voz como si fuera el hermano al que se cree es un héroe. Así que con el si podía ser encantadora ¿verdad?- espero me traigas buenas noticias- le dijo al separarse y Jasper hizo una mueca desapareciéndola inmediatamente con otra sonrisa

-Creo que primero debo presentarme- nos sonrió a todos que todavía mirábamos estupefactos la escena- mi nombre en Jasper el esposo de Alice y ustedes deben ser los Cullen ¿cierto?-el vampiro de ojos rojos extendió su mano con una cazadora a cada lado como centinelas, mirando cualquier mal reacción de nuestra parte.

Esto era más que malditamente extraño

-Si- Carlisle movió su cabeza intentando despejársela y camino tomando su puesto de patriarca- soy Carlisle Cullen- estrecho su mano sonriendo y retrocediendo para darle el pase a Esme que estaba a su lado- ella es mi esposa Esme.

-Es un gusto Esme- Jasper se mostró sorprendido por un segundo mientras saludaba caballerosamente a Esme y le echo un rápido vistazo a Isabella. Fue algo tan rápido que si no hubiera estado tan centrado mirándolo me lo hubiera perdido- tienes un gran parecido a alguien que Bella y yo conocimos hace mucho, mucho tiempo- los ojos de Esme se abrieron sorprendidos mirando a Isabella y Jasper.

-En verdad ¿Quién?- Jasper solo sonrió ampliamente como quien guarda un secreto e Isabella bajo los ojos en una expresión tan tierna que sentí que el piso de pronto se movía de la… ¿impresión?

-Mi madre-susurro mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

El silencio nos cubrió sobrecogiéndonos. Desde que habíamos visto a estas extrañas chicas, habíamos conocido distintas faceta de ellas; tenebrosas, siniestras, destructivas, malvadas, sonrientes, divertidas… asesinas y por sobre todo misteriosas, pero jamás habíamos visto a Isabella tan vulnerable como se veía ahora.

Por todo un minuto sus ojos se centraron en cualquier cosa del suelo, hasta que Jasper tomo su mano estrechándosela cortamente…. Y el minuto termino. Isabella volvió a ser la misma, sus ojos, verdes como frías esmeraldas se levantaron retándonos a decir algo dándole una razón para cortarnos la cabeza.

-Creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí -movió su cabeza en señal de despedida y comenzó a retirarse hacia atrás- los veo luego- les dijo mirando a Alice y Jasper que solo se limitaron a asentir y salió silenciosamente por la puerta cerrándola con un pequeño clik.

Nos quedamos mirando por un segundo la puerta aun sumergidos en el silencio hasta que Alice limpio suavemente su garganta llamando nuestra atención, Carlisle sonrió y movió su mano apuntando hacia Rosalie siguiendo con las presentaciones

-Ella es mi hija Rosalie- mi hermana camino hacia Jasper y extendió su mano con las mismas ganas con las que se le extiende comida a un animal hambriento.

-Rosalie- saludo Jasper con otra esplendida sonrisa inclinándose con una pequeña reverencia igual a la que había mostrado con mi madre, propia de un caballero de otros tiempos y haciendo caso omiso a los ojos desconfiados de Rose.

-Y por último mis hijos Emmett y Edward- dijo Carlisle.

-Amigo- Emeett sonrió adelantándose hacia Jasper hasta quedar a su lado- no sé si deba decírtelo pero tu esposa es una cazadora, ella caza vampiros como tu, debes salir corriendo o pateara tu trasero hermano- Jasper exploto en una carcajada contagiándonos a todos, incluso Rosalie mostro una sonrisa mientras movía su cabeza resignada a lo peculiar de su esposo.

-Gracias por decírmelo pero llegaste un poco tarde, ella ya pateo mi trasero hace mucho- Jasper le guiño un ojo a Alice haciéndola reír con un pequeño sonrojo aflorando en sus mejillas

Jasper le extendió su mano a Emmett aun sonriendo. Emmett, adelantándose a la diversión que le causaba ver las muecas de otros vampiros victimas de su poder, se la estrecho con una sonrisa maligna. Pero para sorpresa de todos Jasper solo sonrió tan amplio como mi hermano sin mostrar algún tipo de malestar.

-Eres muy fuerte- alago soltando la mano de un desconcertado, y por primera vez, mudo Emmett

Me acerque por fin y los ojos de Jasper me encontraron con un brillo rojo expectantes haciéndome desconfiar un poco, camino a mi encuentro estrechando mi mano con una sonrisa oculta detrás de su semblante amistoso.

-Edward Cullen- salude devolviendo su apretón y quedándome de pronto cegado por un destello en mi mente que pareció eclipsar todo a mí alrededor.

Miles de imágenes de él y Alice saltaron a mi cabeza casi mareándome por su brillantes y luminosidad, días y días de felicidad aparecían y desaparecían en con pequeños fulgores de luz, me embargo la felicidad de ellos; abrazados, riendo, jugando, tomados de las manos, besándose, mirándose a los ojos como si nada más importara en el mundo, sus risas resonaron en mi cabeza y sentí el eco de su amor atravesando mi alma como la vibración de miles de campanas sonando al mismo tiempo, envolviéndome. Su amor era infinito, más allá de lo que se podría explicar en siglos de tiempos, era algo que está lejos de la comprensión, de incluso, un vampiro con la mente incomparablemente amplia como la mía. Y me di cuente que lo que estaba viendo eran solo los recuerdos de siglos que habían compartido entre ellos a través de los ojos de Jasper, su amor y devoción hacia Alice como él lo había sentido, como los había vivido, me di cuenta también que todo lo que sentía era solo una mínima parte de lo real, de lo que Jasper en verdad sentía por esa pequeña cazadora que estaba a su lado.

Jasper soltó mi mano cerrándome la puerta de sus recuerdos y pensamientos pero yo aún no podía salir de la luz que envolvía su mente, estaba momentáneamente encandilado. Muy lentamente comencé a ser consiente de mi alrededor percatándome que había visto poco más de un siglo del más puro y maravilloso amor en menos de lo que nos llevó el saludo.

Me le quede mirando confundido y mareado sin entender ¿Por qué me mostraba esto? ¿Por qué me hizo testigo de algo tan íntimo? Y debía decir que también me sentía muy celoso.

De pronto los celos se abrieron paso en mi cuerpo casi con la misma magnitud de su amor. Yo quería lo que él tenia, sentía que eso me pertenecía a mí también y que de alguna forma me estaba siendo negado. Estaba desesperado por tener algo que hasta ahora era ignorante de su existencia.

-¿Estas bien Edward?- pregunto Esme poniéndome una mano en el hombre haciéndome saltar, la mire sin palabras, no podía hablar, sentía mi garganta apretada como si me estuvieran estrangulando, mis ojos querían llorar por una amor que no tenía pero que sentía que necesitaba para seguir existiendo, quería lo que sentía era mío, _MIO_, pero que no estaba ahí.

Jasper que me había esto mirando con una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a dejarla caer mientras miraba como me derrumbaba, su rostro se crispo de confusión y preocupación haciéndome preguntar que rostro comenzaba a tener yo.

¿Qué me está pasando? Me pregunte intentando sacarme la sensación de mi cuerpo pero sin lograrlo, anhelaba algo que no tenía y nunca había tenido ¿Cómo podía ser? Quería lo que Jasper me mostro porque algo en mi decía que eso también estaba para mí.

Me sentía como un ciego al que le muestran las maravillas del mundo y luego le dejan en las tinieblas nuevamente.

-Creo que Edward necesita un poco de aire, tal vez fue mucho para el- Alice me miro con preocupación lanzándole una rápida mirada de reproche a Jasper que ahora se veía casi enfermo

-¿Quieres irte Edward?- pregunto Carlisle mirándome cada vez más preocupado, moví mi cabeza para decir que si pero en el mismo instante que pensé en irme sentí como algo en se desgarraba casi haciéndome caer del dolor.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿que había hecho Jasper?

-Edward-llamo Alice mirando mis ojos que estarían anegados en lágrimas de dolor por un amor perdido, que en realidad no había perdido, si no fuera porque era un vampiro, y me tomo del brazo- sal por el pasillo, veras unas escaleras de caracol, súbelas y llegaras a una pequeña terraza- Alice me alentó con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y me empujó hacia la puerta ya que mis pies se negaban a moverse libremente- solo necesitas despejar tu cabeza- la mire mientras me empujaba con fuerza pero no demostrando en realidad cuanta de esta estaba ejerciendo en mi para moverme.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices y me quede un par de segundos mirando la hermosa madera tallada sin entender aun que me pasaba, el nudo aún estaba apretando en mi garganta y sentía la picazón en mis ojos inútiles para derramar las lágrimas que quería derramar. Respire hondo por la nariz y camine siguiendo las indicaciones de Alice hasta que encontré la escalera de bronce y madera decorada con hermosas enredaderas en el pasa manos.

Subí sin ser consiente realmente viendo solo las imágenes y patéticamente intentando reproducir nuevamente la magnitud del amor que me había mostrado Jasper queriendo llenar el agujero que se había abierto en mi pecho y sintiéndome cada vez más agónico al darme cuenta de que, muy a mi pesar. comenzaban a desvanecerse a cada paso que daba, cada segundo desaparecía otro poco de la sensación.

No quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería lo de Jasper, quería sentirlo por mí mismo, quería lo que era mío desde antes de nacer.

Para cuando llegue al final de las escaleras era solo una desmadejada cascara de mí mismo, abrí una pequeña puerta con las fuerzas que me quedaban y salí a la hermosa luz del día que se filtraba por los vitrales del invernadero. Decenas de flores de distintos colores llenaban cada espacio, colmando todo el lugar de las deliciosas fragancias, camine hasta el centro donde había una pequeño estanque y me senté en una banca de madera ahogándome en pena y dolor sin saber porque.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- mire sobresaltado a Isabella frente a mí de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido sin decir palabra, sus ojos me miraron detenidamente y su rostro se transformó de enojo a confusión dándole pase final a la preocupación mostrando una expresión casi cariñosa. O tal vez solo estuviera viendo cosas en el estado tan extraño en el que estaba

-¿Estas bien?- se acercó unos pasos casi inconscientemente con las manos extendidas como si me fuera abrazar y las bajo rápidamente. Mi mente se despejo tenuemente.- estas más pálido que cualquier vampiro que haya visto- movió su pie nerviosamente dudando si acercarse más o no, la mire sin hablar sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a fluir lentamente por mi cuerpo, dio un paso hacia atrás y un latigazo de dolor venido desde mi alma me hizo doblarme en dos en el asiento- ¿Edward que tienes?- en menos de un segundo su voz estaba a mi lado y mi nombre en su boca removió de un plumazo el dolor dejándome sentar erguido, algo tan potente como el dolor pero más placentero me atravesó haciéndome estremecer.

-Estoy bien- respondí con voz ronca, casi en trance preso de las cosas que estaba pasando en mi interior, algo caliente me recorría la espalda y mi mente registro que la mano de Isabella estaba en el punto donde las llamas comenzaban hasta propagarse por toda mi piel-¿Que me está pasando?- pregunte en voz alta dándome cuenta de lo agónico que me escuchaba.

Me gire para mirarla a los ojos provocando que los abriera asustada, mostrándome todos los matices del verde.

-No lo sé. Tu dime que te sucede- saco su mano parándose rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta mi mano estaba sosteniéndola para que no se moviera, temeroso de que el dolor volviera- ¿te volviste loco?- intento soltarse mientras su respiración comenzaba a aumentar ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Mi mano cosquilleo ahí donde su piel tocaba la mía, propagándose hasta mi estómago y la sostuve con más fuerza pero lo justo para no causarle ni la más mínima molestia.

-No sé qué me paso… yo solo… y él…- balbucee sin poder decir nada coherente ahora encadenado a los látigos de place que me atravesaban casi adormilándome.

-¿Quién?- pregunto volviéndose a sentar mirándome nuevamente con un original brillo de preocupación-¿Quién te hizo que?- sus ojos verdes comenzaron a oscurecerse lentamente y me movió un hombro instándome a contestarle- Dime Edward quien te hizo esto- su mano hizo un ademan mostrando las penosas condiciones en que me encontraba. Aun sin el dolor lacerando mi interior sentía una gran angustia recorrer mi cuerpo clamando por algo que aún no entendía- Estas pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma, si no fueras vampiro juraría que ahora estarías inconsciente, y no me hablas y…- de pronto detuvo abruptamente su voz que había adquirido un extraño tono agudo, ¿angustiado? y se levantó con violencia de mi lado cortando la conexión entre nosotros dolorosamente- Jasper- dijo entre dientes con un gruñido animal, sus ojos ya no estaban negros, ahora eran más parecidos a dos trozos de carbón con las llamas en su interior inflamándose a cada respiro hasta volverse rojos deslumbrantes como llamas del infierno.

Isabella esta lista para matar

Y yo perdí, por imposible que pareciera, la conciencia.

* * *

Lamento el retraso pero no tenia computador pero en cuanto me lo compre me puse a escribir como loca, pronto tendrán el siguiente lo prometo.

Espero les guste este capi, besitos a todas las que se tomen la molestia de volver a leerme

atte vale


	10. Algo desperto

Edward

Voces, muchos gruñidos y susurros me rodeaban.

-Isabella debes intentar calmarte- fue lo que por fin pude definir claramente reconociendo la voz de Alice

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así Jasper- gruño Isabella y se escuchó el sonido de forcejeos

Me sentía extrañamente incorpóreo, mi mente estaba clara como siempre pero mi cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, así que elegí permanecer, como y donde estuviera, hasta saber que me estaba pasando y seguí escuchando la conversación que ocurría a mí alrededor

-No imagine que le afectaría tanto- se justificó Jasper y me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de mi- ya llevan casi un mes aquí, pensé que ya había comenzado a adaptarse

-Es un lector de mentes Jasper- Dijo Alice con un leve toque de reproche en sus palabras- su mente es más receptiva que las demás, pudiste hacerlo más gradualmente. Y no podría adaptarse tan rápido si Isabella…- un gruñido interrumpió a Alice que identifique de Isabella sorprendiéndome de poder diferenciar algo así

-¡Maldita sea! Ni rápido ni lento, esto simplemente no debía ocurrir- grito angustiada Isabella provocando que mis ojos se abrieran por fin.

Me levante de golpe del piso en donde estaba tendido, viendo que seguía en el invernadero y tres pares de ojos me miraron con diferentes expresiones

Jasper, que era el más cercano a mí, me miraba preocupado y suspiró aliviado como si no pensara que despertaría en realidad, pero lo que me impacto fue Alice e Isabella

Alice, con el rostro inexpresivo y ojos planos, sostenía a Isabella por los brazos que tenía una expresión demoniaca en su rostro, con sus ojos destellando en un rojo profundo.

-¿por qué la sostienes?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca casi con enojo sorprendiéndome a mí más que a ellos. Jasper sonrió muy tenuemente mientras que Alice hizo girar sus ojos que ya comenzaban a ser de su color gris normal. Isabella apretó sus dientes mirando con odio hacia Jasper.

-Suéltame Alice- demando con voz firme y Alice la miro desconfiada- estoy bien ahora- gruño lanzándome una mirada rápida y una esquina de la boca de Alice tembló sin llegar a convertirse en sonrisa antes de soltarla

-¿Que me ocurrió?-pude preguntar solo una vez que Isabella estaba libre sin entender la razón

- Tuviste lo más parecido a un desmayo que puede tener un vampiro- me respondió Alice pero mi atención estaba en Isabella, que se retiraba hasta el rincón más alejado sin mirarme

-¿Cómo?- pregunte aun con mis ojos en Isabella, recorrí su rostro que estaba dirigido hacia el suelo, absorbiendo como la luz que entraba hacia brillar los delicados cabellos dorados que se mezclaban con el castaño y que colgaba por un lado de su cuello y hombro. Ya había visto su peculiar color antes pero ahora no podía entender porque mis ojos se negaban a moverse, y confundiéndome más aun, me di cuenta que no me importaba en realidad saber la respuesta

Jasper y Alice llamaron mi atención carraspeando suavemente y dirigí mis ojos, con esfuerzo, hacia ellos viendo sus rostros con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Bueno…- Alice frunció los labios buscando las palabras para expresarse- a veces un vampiro en raras ocasiones puede, algo así como desconectarse, congelarse por algún tiempo. Eso te ocurrió a ti-me sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de su explicación

-Raras ocasiones- repetí entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo difusamente el eco del dolor que había sentido antes de "desconectarme"- raras ocasiones como cuando un vampiro le hace algo al otro provocándolo- acuse mirando directamente a Jasper y sintiendo como el enojo se iba abriendo camino en mi cuerpo- ¿qué me hiciste Jasper?- Isabella gruño ferozmente dese su rincón llamando mi atención.

Alice y Jasper la miraron pero ella no los miraba a ellos, su rostro estaba dirigido hacia un lado mirando con ojos rojos hacia más allá de las paredes de vidrio del invernadero, se irguió, camino con rapidez pasándonos y abrió uno de los gigantes vidrios hacia arriba. Mire a Alice asustándome al ver sus ojos desprovistos de vida nuevamente, haciéndome temblar, camino a un lado de Isabella y ambas miraron al espeso bosque.

Una brisa fría se introdujo en el cuarto alborotando las flores y haciendo volar el cabello de Isabella libre hacia un lado, recordándome la primera vez que las había visto. Ahí, paradas, cada una en un árbol, mirándonos con la expresión más escalofriante desde lo alto, justo antes de comenzar a cazarnos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Isabella sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, Jasper me dio una mirada sombría y camino hacia ellas conmigo pisándoles los talones.

-Supongo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas- Respondió Alice con la voz suave y neutra.

Mire por sobre el hombro de Isabella hacia el bosque y mis ojos casi se salieron de mis orbitas.

Ahí, entre los arboles del bosque y a unos cien metros de la casa, venían sin miedo a equivocarme más de treinta vampiros acercándose cada vez más hacia nosotros. Una extraña sensación me invadió, demandando correr a matarlos sin piedad. Me estremecí confundido por la fuerza del deseo que en realidad no sentía como mía.

-Hazte para atrás y estarás bien- susurro Isabella mirándome por sobre su hombro. Obedecí confundido, alejándome de ella y la sensación comenzó a retroceder a medida que mis pasos nos separaban.

Moví mi cabeza aturdido pero resignado a que este no era el momento preciso para mis preguntas.

-Jasper, supongo que estas eran las mala noticias ¿verdad?- murmuro Isabella lanzándole una mirada acusadora. Jasper asintió con frustración mirando nuevamente como el grupo de vampiros se detenía para comenzar a mirar, pasando sus ojos de un lado a otro pero sin posarse sobre la casa en ningún momento. De pronto recordé el desagradable episodio con la casa y mi impedimento de verla y seguir avanzando

-Ellos no pueden ver la casa- le asegure a Isabella desde mi lugar sabiendo que no debía molestarme en llamar su atención y ella sin dudar se giró para mirarme como si en realidad la hubiera llamado. Fue una extraña sensación de estar unidos, una conexión de no necesitar palabras y que de pronto se sintió natural y familiar. Una parte de mi sabía que ella se giraría sin que yo en realidad la llamara y que yo respondería de igual forma. Se sintió tan natural que ni siquiera dedique más de un segundo en analizarlo.

-No- me respondió mirándome brevemente y miro de nuevo hacia el grupo con el ceño fruncido con algo más que disgusto- pero eso no durara por mucho ¿Qué dices Alice?- Alice ladeo su cabeza pensativamente sin quietar sus ojos de los vampiros

-Tres, a lo mucho cuatro minutos- le respondió. Isabella asintió y se movió de la ventana

-Eso pensé- camino a mi lado y me tomo del brazo hasta hacerme encorvar y llagar a la altura de sus ojos. Yo con mi casi metro noventa y ella con sus escasos metro sesenta apenas llagaba a mi hombro. Sabía que ya lo había echo una vez, me había tomado y enfrentado casi nariz con nariz amenazándome, pero ahora sin saber porque, sentí que esta vez era algo extrañamente intimo que me tocara y mi cabeza se nublo al sentir su calor traspasar mi camiseta- ¡escúchame!- demando haciéndome volver a prestarle atención y pestañe enfocándome nuevamente- ve con Jasper, reúnete con tu familia y protégelos, esto se pondrá muy feo- la mire a los ojos y, estando seguro que algo me poseyó, asentí rápidamente y me acerque hasta que mis labios tocaron su frente, la piel cálida calentó mis labios y el calor se desplazó por todo mi cuerpo electrizándolo.

Para cuando recupere la cordura me erguí con violencia alejándome de ella y mire intentando entender que me había pasado a Alice y Jasper, que tenían la misma expresión de asombro que yo y miraban de Isabella a mí alternativamente. Baje, temeroso hasta la medula, los ojos con puro horror a Isabella esperando, que con una furia descomunal, me arrancara la cabeza, solo para encontrarme que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como era posible y su boca caía abierta sin respirar

-¡Maldita sea Jasper!- exclamo con voz aguda saliendo del trance y mirando con furia hacia el esposo de Alice. Aunque, hasta para mí era algo claro que Isabella sería incapaz de hacerle daño, Jasper en realidad se veía condenadamente asustado, como esperando que al que le arrancaran la cabeza fuera a el- ¡Ve con el!- le espeto con voz contenida y se giró caminado con furia hacia la ventana sin mirarme nuevamente.

Alice movió la cabeza con pena mirando a su esposo.

-Te amo, pero esta vez estas más que jodido- Volvió a mover su cabeza y se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla- ve- le insto con la cabeza y se unió Isabella

-Vamos Edward- Jaspe me tuvo que casi arrastrar hacia la puerta y parte de las escaleras ya que y aun no volvía en sí de mi asombro, intentaba pensar que me había pasado sin llegar a ninguna respuesta, de hecho, todo lo que podía ver detrás de mis ojos era una y otra vez a mí mismo inclinándome y besando la frente de Isabella.

Yo. Besando. A Isabella.

¡Por Dios, que me había pasado!

-¿Acabo de besar a Isabella?- pegunte, llegando a la conclusión cuando llegamos al pasillo, que solo había estado aun en el extraño trance, solo que esta vez había alucinado ese beso con Isabella

-Eh… si- respondió Jasper mirándome con nerviosismo mientras caminábamos hacia la biblioteca

-¿La bese?- volví a preguntar esta vez casi tropezando y viendo mis esperanzas del sueño estrellarse en mi rostro, en mi rostro besador de Isabellas- ¿a Isabella?

-Creo que ya hemos afirmado ese hecho- me dijo Jasper, aunque temeroso, también un poco exasperado

Me detuve en la mitad del pasillo y me sostuve la cabeza, que si hubiera sido humano, estaría por estallar

-¡Oh por Dios!- grite fuera de mí. Había pasado. Lo supe desde que ellas habían llegado. Por fin me había vuelto loco- sí, me he vuelto loco- asegure exteriorizando mis pensamientos mientras miraba a Jasper con el rostro en verdad desquiciado

-No te has vuelto loco- me consoló Jasper con un suspiro y me empujo para que siguiera caminando- te lo explicaría pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, debemos avisar y poner a salvo a tu familia- asentí aun trastornado, intentando concentrándome en lo que tenía que hacer.

Avanzamos con más velocidad llegando en segundos a la puerta de la biblioteca y Jasper entro de golpe, sobresaltando a mi familia que estaban parados merodeando entre los libros, se detuvieron y nos miraron asombrados sin entender nuestra agitación.

No nos habían escuchado venir. Supuse que está a casa no estaba hecha como cualquier otra y no me sorprendió

-¿Estas bien Edward?- me pregunto Esme acercándose y yo asentí resuelto. Estaba loco, pero eso no era algo que importara ahora de todas formas ¿verdad?

-Si pero debemos seguir a Jasper- les dije llegando a su lado

-Afuera acaba de llegar una horda de vampiros, vienen por nosotros y tengo que ponerlos a salvo- Jasper se movió aun en la última frase hacia la pared de la biblioteca, moviendo una puerta que yo no había visto, para sumergirse y salir armado hasta los dientes con dagas y cuchillas

-¡Vampiros¡- Esme se llevó la mano a la boca consternada-¿ Cómo es posible? nunca antes había pasado algo así. Aquí casi no se ven vampiros- miro a Carlisle quien se acercó para tomarle la mano.

Jasper la miro un segundo, antes de volver sus ojos a las armas, que ahora estaban en la pequeña mesa y comenzó a descartar algunas

-Isabella y Alice son una especie de imán- descarto otro par de cuchillas moviendo la cabeza y comenzó a elegir otro par- pero esto es otra cosa, ellos no deberían haber llegado tan lejos, y mucho menos poner en peligro la barrera de Alice- asintió hacia un hermoso par de cuchillas con un ángel garbado en la empuñadura y un par de pequeños tridentes con el mango dorado y un intrincado diseño en la cuchilla del mismo tono - Debemos irnos- camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo desconcertado cuando vio que no nos movíamos- no quiero ser descortés pero deben moverse

-No podemos dejarlas solas- dijo Carlisle avanzando y tomando una de las cuchillas descartadas- ellas pueden ser muy capaces de hacerlo solas, lo sé, pero creo que de todas formas debemos ayudar- Emmett asintió con una gran sonrisa e hizo crujir sus dedos

-Yo me apunto. Ellas mataron a esos dos hace un rato y me quede con mucha energía reprimida- Jasper abrió la boca para replicar pero la detuve con mi mano

-Mayoría gana, lo siento- Rosalie se acercó de un salto hacia la mesa mirando las armas y sonrió feliz mientras tomaba unas pequeñas cuchillas plateadas y le daba un par a Esme

- Camina chico, o nos perderemos la diversión- camino como solo ella podía hacer y salió seguida de una sonriente Esme quien estaba haciendo girar las cuchillas en sus manos

-Esa es mi mujer- rio Emeett y la siguió en un parpadeo con Carlisle a su espalda

-Esto no le gustara a Isabella y a Alice- murmuro Jasper mirando por donde habían salido. Yo solo me encogí de hombros

-Tu puedes calmar a Alice- sonreí sin saber bien porque, seguro por culpa de mi nueva y desquiciada mente y camine golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Jasper- yo me encargo de Isabella- Jasper me miro intensamente pero yo solo me volví a encoger de hombros

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

* * *

**_Espero les guste, y repito mis disculpas por la demora de los capis. besitos a todas_**

**_Atte vale_**


	11. Un regalo para Edward

_Agradezco de todo corazón los Reviews que me dejo BeaGiil por los capis. espero este te guste._

_ Y espero que las otras niñas encantadoras que estaba leyendo antes de que me perdiera vuelvan y me dejen un lindo comentario... o un comentario para regañarme por la demora. lo que sea. Quiero que disfruten de los capis que vienen ahora. _

_Y una gran bienvenida a las que se acaban de integrar. _

_Besos, nos encontramos prontito._

_ Atte VALE_

* * *

_**Edward**_

-Pensé que a ustedes no le gustaban las peleas- me dijo Jasper cuando me alcanzo en la puerta del frente. El viento frio nos envolvió desordenándome el cabello y meciendo los arboles del bosque frente a nosotros.

-No nos gustan-afirme mientras comenzaba a caminar por el frontis hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa- pero esto es extraño, no podemos dejarlos solos. Además, somos vampiros Jasper, está en nosotros, incluso Rosalie y Esme son excelentes peleadoras. ¿Por qué están siendo atacados de cualquier forma?- Mire como Jasper hacia una mueca contrariado y suspire- luego será, entonces- camine un poco más rápido pero sin llegar a correr, no sabía cómo funcionaba la extraña barrara que hacia invisible la casa y no quería llamar la atención del grupo hacia Isabella y Alice o a mi familia que ya debía estar llegando atrás.

Jasper sin embargo se apresuró corriendo y ahora confiado corrí pasándolo con facilidad llegando antes y deteniéndome de golpe al ver a Alice y a Isabella paradas una al lado de la otra enfrentándose al bosque y mirando como los vampiros se acercaban cada vez más a la casa.

Alice me miro solo un segundo sonriendo antes de volver la vista de nuevo al bosque, Isabella sin embargo me frunció el ceño

-Te dijo que te protegieras con tu familia- suspire y camine hasta llegar a su lado. No sabía qué demonios me había pasado hace un rato pero algo extraño fluía ahora por mí, que me hacía sentir completamente normal estar a su lado, hablarle, incluso, con el horror que me produjo, tocarla o besarla como lo había hecho. Así que, esa misma sensación, me empujo a poner mi mano con confianza en su espalda intentando apaciguarla

- No las podíamos dejar solas con algo así- _y yo no podía dejarte a ti sola, _ quise agregar pero me lo guarde y en cambio mostré una gran sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando la toqué

-Como quieran- gruño pero no se alejó de mí ni de mi toque- solo manténganse alejados de mí, no me controlo muy bien últimamente- me miro un segundo y la acusación brillo en sus ojos rojos antes de volverlos al bosque- especialmente tu- murmuro dejándome sorprendido- ¿Lista Alice?- pregunto mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mí y recibía con una pequeña sonrisa las cuchillas con el ángel grabado que Jasper le estaba entregando.

-Siempre- le respondió Alice sonriendo con los ojos fríos carentes de brillo. Diabólicos, creo que nunca me acostumbraría- Edward- llamo mientras movía los tridentes, acostumbrándose a su peso-tu familia está en el otro extremo del bosque, les pedimos que se escondieran para darles una pequeña sorpresa a nuestros invitados y alejarlos de la casa- Alice apunto, más allá del grupo de vampiros con ojos del más brillante rojo, que casi alcanzaban el claro donde nos encontrábamos. Asentí y camine decidido para encontrarme con ellos, pero Alice negó dándome una sonrisa más normal y no escalofriante- tú te quedas, te necesitamos aquí.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?- pregunte curioso regresando mis pasos.

-Nosotras podemos, más o menos, ver las mentes de los vampiros pero es algo más visual que nada, también podemos controlar los pensamientos, es algo fácil en realidad, pero lo que ahora necesito es que veas que están pensando todos ellos-la mire con tristeza

-Me encantaría hacerlo Alice pero cerca de ustedes soy como un vampiro más, mis poderes no funcionan- Alice sonrió traviesa

-Lo sé- miro a Isabella con una ceja levantada recibiendo de respuesta un suspiro exasperado

-Ahora podrás escuchar- me dijo Isabella y de pronto sus ojos se encendieron mirándome fijamente- pero si haces un intento, por pequeño que sea, de entrar en mi mente, te juro que no dudare en sacarte cada extremidad y dejarte para que te repares solo- abrí mis ojos más sorprendido que asustado. ¿Era miedo lo que vi en sus ojos?- te lo advierto, no podrás hacerlo sin que yo me dé cuenta y cuando lo haga cumpliré mi promesa- asentí sin dudar de ella. Al menos no había amenazado con matarme como hacía antes- bien. Ahora escucha- de pronto todas las voces mentales a mí alrededor me golpearon dejándome un poco aturdido.

Me concentre rápidamente dejando de lado a Alice, a Jasper, y por supuesto a Isabella, y deje correr mi mente hacia la horda.

-Mmmm, están confundíos, conozco la sensación debo agregar, pero saben que las casa está aquí- mire Alice con el ceño fruncido- uno de ellos te menciona especialmente a ti Alice, cree que a pesar de que le advirtieron de ti él puede deshacer la barrera- el rostro de Alice se transformó con furia haciendo que sus ojos brillaran extrañamente como la luz atreves del hielo

-Ese debe ser el psíquico- dijo con voz baja y letal- ese es mío

-¿Psíquico, como yo?- Alice negó, se veía tan furiosa que tuve que retroceder al sentir la sensación en mi cuerpo alertándome del peligro, Jasper se acercó poniendo una mano en su espalda baja y Alice pareció relajarse un poco pero la furia seguía irradiando de su cuerpo

-Alice tiene algunos trucos que se trajo de su vieja vida- me dijo Isabella mirando a su hermana con calma- su familia, a pesar de ser noble, tenía una integrante algo diferente- Isabella hizo girar las cuchillas pensativamente- Su abuela sabia de la existencia de que algo fuera de lo normal vivía en este mundo y descubrió algunos trucos para protegerse- hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el bosque- la barrera que los mantiene confundidos y desorientados lejos de la casa es uno de ellos, pero estos como toda magia, es algo mitad mental y mitad físico. El psíquico que esta entre ellos puede, con algo de esfuerzo, desbaratar la barrera. Al parecer él puede "ver" lo que hizo Alice y encontrar una solución-Alice incluso vibraba de furia cuando Isabella termino de explicarme.

Tuve que volver a retroceder porque me estaba sintiendo verdaderamente mal al lado de Alice, el malestar era como un mazo detrás de mi cabeza golpeteando para que corriera lejos.

-Edward- llamo Alice mientras movía su cabeza señalándome el bosque y tuve que concentrarme para dejar el malestar y continuar escuchando

-Hay algunos otros vampiros especiales: un rastreador, y otro…- me concentre en la mente de este vampiro en espacial-otra- me corregí- Es una chica, ella…- alta, con el cabello castaño que caía sedosamente hacia su espalda, largas piernas y un cuerpo exuberante estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol. Su mente estaba repleta de imágenes de hombres mientras esperaba que el psíquico derribara por fin la barra. Si pudiera me hubiera sonrojado- bien, eh, ella puede… seducir con mucho éxito a los hombres y luego los controla, los prefiere, pero bien puede hacerlo con mujeres. Sabe específicamente que con ustedes esta un hombre y lo quiere- mire temeroso a Alice que gruño mostrando sus dientes al bosque- Y… oh, hay otro que sabe que estoy con ustedes, le acaba de decir a… Amber, que hay otro hombre y ya está pensando cómo hacer…- me detuve incomodo por el escenario del que era ahora protagonista

-Ella es mía- gruño Isabella sobresaltándome por la fuerza de su odio

-Son cincuenta en total- dije volviendo a concentrarme- cuatro con poderes: Amber la mujer, Tomas el psíquico, Gabriel el rastreador y Richard, el… no se realmente que hace ¿cuenta?- fruncí el ceño confundido

-Él puede saber exactamente la cantidad de personas, mujeres y hombres, que hay a su alrededor- me aclaro Isabella

-Eso no parece muy impresionante- dije con aburrimiento

-No lo es- me dijo dándome la razón- no en la cotidianidad de cualquier forma. Pero en la guerra por ejemplo, saber cuántos enemigos hay detrás de las trincheras siempre es algo muy útil- estaba por darle la razón cuando las mentes conocidas de mi familia me invadieron, le sonríe sin pensarlo a Isabella y por un segundo su boca se movió como si me la fuera a responder. Estuve a punto de escuchar su mente pero me detuve al ver sus ojos estrechados. Retrocedí con las manos en los bolsillos y le guiñe un ojo, pero ella se giró rápidamente sin dejarme ver su rostro.

-Mi familia esta lista- anuncie. Alice asintió y miro a Isabella.

-Fue buena cosa que vinieran mientras estaba el aquí ¿verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo y apuntándome con la cabeza- hazlo- Isabella se puso rígida un segundo y pareció respirar hondo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi

-Quédate quieto- me dijo cuando llego a mi lado- y recuerda bien lo que te sucederá si te metes en mi mente- advirtió y casi salto del asombro cuando acerco su rostro al mío.

Sus ojos me quemaron y su respiración calentó mi boca haciendo respirar hondo intentando tragarme su aroma, sus manos en mi pecho parecían la señal para que el fuego comenzara a arrastrase bajo mi piel haciendo que mi respiración aumentara su ritmo, avivando más y más las llamas y la electricidad que zumbaba entre nosotros

Mis manos se anclaron en su cintura y abrí mi boca intentando respirar, aunque innecesario, más oxígeno. Isabella se acercó cada vez más hasta que sus labios estuvieras casi sobre los míos, me prepare abriendo mis labios para recibirla, lo quería, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba…

Sin embargo ella solo exhalo su aliento en mi boca, quemando mi interior con verdadero fuego, las llamas corrieron por mi boca hacia abajo rápidamente llenado cada espacio vacío en mi interior.

Se alejó, una vez que la solté poniendo sus pies en el suelo, ya que sin darme cuenta la había levantado para que alcanzara mi estatura y tuve que cerrar mis manos en puños para no atraerla hacia a mi nuevamente y me concentre en lo que me estaba pasando

Cerré mi boca, sintiendo el fuego recorrerme sin hacerme daño, envolviéndome hasta que solo sentí fuego, me quede quieto, temeroso de convertirme en cenizas si me movía, y espere a que la sensación se desvaneciera. No lo hizo, sin embargo, solo bajo los grados suficientes para dejar moverme sin miedo. Sentía mi cuerpo irradiando calor como no había hecho desde que deje der humano

-¿Que fue…?-Isabella me miro con la respiración agitada y el fuego de sus ojos escondía algo más que mi cuerpo respondió con el nuevo calor aumentando y estabilizándose nuevamente

-Habla con tu familia- me dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el bosque. La mire sin entender y ella rodo sus ojos casi con simpatía- te di un pequeño regalo. Vamos inténtalo, solo debes imaginar que tu voz se proyecta en sus mentes- abrí mi boca pero la cerré con rapidez mirándola a los ojos.

Sus ojos rojos, mire su hermoso rostro siendo bañado con la pálida luz del día nublado, su cabello ahora atado en lo alto de su cabeza con algunos cabellos revoloteando en su delicado cuello y sus labios, que tenían una pequeña esquina levantada, sin duda divertida por mi rostro.

Estaba perdido, me dije a mi mismo, quitando mis ojos de los de ella antes de que viera en ellos lo que yo acababa de descubrir entre pestañeo y pestañeo.

Me concentre en mi familia, vi a través de los tranquilos ojos de Carlisle a los demás en la cima de unos árboles mirando las espaldas de los vampiros. Estaban concentrados y un poco preocupados como debía ser en cualquier pelea, pero sorprendentemente estaban excitados, incluso Esme estaba sonriendo como una niña con las cuchillas plateadas haciéndolas girara entre sus dedos

-_Carlisle_- probé intentando proyectar mi voz como había dicho Isabella, y mi padre dio un respingo casi cayendo del árbol

-Edward- susurro mirando hacia todos lados y luego se regañó por hablar tan cerca del enemigo, por suerte los otros estaba demasiado ocupados buscando algo que les había dicho el psíquico

-_¿Edward eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?- _pensó mientras me buscaba alrededor-_ ¿y cómo puedes estar dentro de mi cabeza?_

_-Sinceramente no lo sé- _le dije y Carlisle se estremeció cuando me escucho en su mente

_-Esto es extraño- _no sé si se lo dijo a él o a mí pero de todas formas conteste

_-Y me lo dices a mí- _dije mirando a Isabella y recordando, con un golpe en el estómago, la fuerza del deseo que me había sacudido con sus labios en casi tocando los míos

_-¿Besaste a Isabella?- _Vi en la mente de Esme como Carlisle abrió exageradamente los ojos y esta vez fui yo quien dio el respingo

_-¿Puedes ver eso también?_

_-Tu acabas de golearme con la imagen Edward, lo sentí tan nítido como si hubiera sido yo el que lo vivió- _me regaño y podría jurar, que si pudiera, Carlisle estaría rojo de la vergüenza

_-¿Carlisle estas bien?- _le pregunto Esme en un murmullo y mi padre le hizo una señal para que esperara

Estaba horrorizado, le había mostrado a mi padre el deseo aplastante que había tenido con Isabella. Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Ni siquiera un vampiro

-¿_Cómo estás haciendo esto?_- volvió a preguntar cambiando, gracias a Dios de tema, y frotándose la frente con la yema de sus dedos - _y por favor intenta hablar más bajo_

_-_ _Isabella hizo algo…_- dije vagamente y las imágenes volvieron a llenar mi cabeza y las sensaciones mi cuerpo. Carlisle crispo el rostro como si estuviera sufriendo

_-Por lo que más quieras Edward, contrólate, estas casi gritándome tus sentimientos_- Volvió a frotarse, esta vez con más fuerza, su frente.

- _Lo lamento, me estoy acostumbrando- _me disculpe probando intentar bajar mi volumen y controlarme-_Ella me hizo algo, un regalo me dijo_- Carlisle asintió

-_Nos dijeron que se comunicarían con nosotros, supongo que te ocuparon como megáfono mental- _alce mis hombros. "Megáfono mental" podría ser peor

-¿Qué le pasa?- vi que le pregunto Emmett a Esme y ella se encogió de hombros mirando un poco preocupada a Carlisle

-Es Edward- les dijo él y los demás comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor- Esta en mi cabeza- Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se le quedaron mirando, como cualquier persona cuerda, que mira a alguien que dice escuchar voces en su cabeza- es una larga historia- les dijo moviéndose un poco incómodo con sus miradas

-Edward, diles que deben atacar pero que lo principal es alejarlos de nuestra casa- me indico Isabella y yo asentí rehuyendo de su mirada y transmitiendo el mensaje a mi padre.

-Edward dice que debemos atacarlos pero el objetivo principal es alejarlos de ellos- les explico Carlisle y luego de otra ronda de miradas, Emmett se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué no? hoy he visto más de lo que creí capaz, si él cree escuchara a Edward entonces yo digo que es algo genial

-Gracias Emmett- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo y Emmett pego un salto tocándose la frente

-No lo creí posible Edward pero alcanzaste otro nivel de rareza

-Ahora Edward- me dijo Alice- están por hacer caer mi barrera-comenzó a maldecir entre dientes y yo asentí con rapidez dejando pasar el comentario de Emmett

-Es momento Carlisle- Carlisle asintió y se dejaron caer llamando la atención de los demás

Desde mi lugar pude ver como los vampiros se detenían, se volteaban hacia donde estaba mi familia y la mayoría comenzaron a correr hacia ellos entre gruñidos ensordecedores.

-¿Por qué atacaron tan rápido?- me sorprendí de la violencia y furia con la que los vampiros habían comenzado a atacar, habían pasado de cero a cien en un latido de Isabella

-Creen que somos nosotras- contesto Isablella sonriendo diabólicamente con la mirada perdida hacia donde estaba el grupo- y que nuestro olor es irresistible, están en un frenesí- pestaño y sus ojos se centraron y sonrió alegre cuando Alice le aplaudió

-Lo del olor fue algo muy bueno, felicidades hermana- no sabía porque era algo tan bueno pero no alcance a decir nada porque un gran, y conocido, grito resonó en todo el bosque.

-¡Que se desate el infierno!- Rugió Emmett y se lanzó a correr con el mismo fervor hacia el grupo comenzando a golpear a todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Mire a Isabella con reproche

-A él no le he hecho nada- me dijo mostrándome las palmas frente a ella y una sonrisa inocente. Suspire, ya me lo temía, pero _tenía_ esperanzas de que la actitud de mi hermano fuera obra de algo externo en su mente. Era demasiado pedir, solo estaba siendo Emmett

El grupo que quedaba, liderado por el rastreador inicialmente se habían quedado, pero al ver como la masa de músculos de mi hermano estaba sacándose de encima a sus compañeros como moscas, corrieron en su ayuda. Cuando Carlisle vio que los todos los vampiros venia por ellos llamo a Emmett y comenzaron a correr alejándolos de nosotros y la casa

-Perfecto. Recuérdame darle un regalo a tu hermano- me dijo Isabella asombrada mirando a Emmett y mi frente se arrugo

Primero estaba pensando en la forma en que me dio _mi_ regalo y su imagen tan cerca de Emmett casi me provoca un derrame cerebral y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba cerca de su rostro amenazadoramente gruñéndole:

- De ninguna jodida manera-estrelle mi nariz con la suya viendo como sus ojos se agrandaban en schok- pasas por mi cadáver primero- Isabella me miro por otro segundo y se alejó intentando mantener su rostro serio pero incluso yo, en mi neblina de coraje, pude ver que le estaba siendo muy difícil

-Yo pensaba en algo como un par de muñequeras que se transforman en cuchillas al expandirlas- dejo de intentarlo y su sonrisa resplandeció en su hermoso rostro- pero si tu no quieres, _de ninguna jodida manera_ supongo que será otra cosa- pestañe estupefacto y la vergüenza me invadió.

-Mmm, si, no, yo creo que eso le gustara- dije aclarándome la garganta y cometiendo el error de mirar hacia Alice y Jasper. Ellos estaban partiéndose de la risa en silencio

-Es hora- dijo Alice, vendita Alice, caminando y haciendo terminar el momento

Corrimos con ellas a la cabeza hasta que encontramos mucho más lejos de la casa al grupo de vampiros siendo atacados por mi familia

-Ahí están- suspiro Rosalie y pensé por un segundo que estaba feliz de terminar de pelear, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando miro a Isabella a los ojos y grito desde su lugar, mientras pateaba a un vampiro en el estómago, que venía por ella- ¡Debemos solo reducirlos o podemos matarlos!- Isabella le sonrió como si hubiera encontrado un pequeño tesoro o una nueva amiga.

-Déjame a esa-Isabella señalo a la vampiresa Amber que estaba en un rincón, protegiéndose con un par de vampiros que hacían de escudo- los demás son todos tuyos- miro las cuchillas que estaban en la cinturillas de Rouse y las apunto- esas te ayudaran a pulverizarlos- Rosalie sonrió, se ató el cabello en un cola y tomo las cuchillas haciéndolas girar con facilidad

-Gracias- le sonrió por última vez y corrió al encuentro de un par de vampiros, que seguros de que sería una presa fácil ni siquiera intentaron defenderse hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Rosalie ya los tenía en el suelo, enterrándoles las cuchillas.

Esme por su parte había escuchado y estaba con su propio vampiro dos veces más grande que ella y, contra todo pronóstico, esto fue la perdición del idiota que no la vio deslizare por entre sus piernas para saltar a su espalda y arrancarle la cabeza.

Isabella y Alice corrieron y comenzó la matanza, no se detuvieron en ningún segundo y parecía que los vampiros eran atraídos hacia un agujero negro, a pesar de ver que eran extinguidos seguían intentando abatir a las dos pequeñas y delicadas mujeres que se movían con tanta rapidez que las cabezas y extremidades parecían una pequeña y macabra lluvia a su alrededor.

Me pareció extraño y durante un segundo dude en lanzarme hacia ellos, no parecían capaces de controlarse y yo no sabía que estaba pasando, me sentía un poco mal por matar a esos vampiros que estaba atacando sin detenerse un segundo y que parecían inconscientes de sus actos

-No lo pienses tanto- me dijo Jasper saltando a mi lado- ellos están en alguna especia de hipnosis, esto va más allá de la ilusión de Isabella, algo más los controla, no puedes hacer nada por ellos Edward, solo quieren matar y no se detendrán por nada. Son ellos o nosotros- lo mire un segundo y luego de nuevo hacia Alice e Isabella que seguían siendo atacadas sin compasión por más y más vampiros. Jasper me dio una mirada empática, se notaba que al tampoco le agradaba mucho esto, pero corrió a la lucha sin detenerse.

Moví mi cabeza con lastima y salte por mi propio vampiro, tirándolo al suelo, encargándome en pocos segundos y lanzándome por el siguiente.

Éramos nosotros o ellos. Me repetí cada segundo en que luche

Corrí a la ayuda de Emmett que estaba luchando con tres y me encargue de uno mientras mi hermano mandaba a volar a los otros dos

-Eso es hermano- Emmett se giró con la palma hacia adelante esperando que chocara la mía en ella-esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo- asentí y Emmett corrió como niño en una juguetería derribando a otro par de vampiros.

Los gruñidos a mí alrededor eran enloquecedores, apaleé, di patadas, mordí y decapite a todo lo que no era mi familia, Alice, Jasper e Isabella

De pronto un golpe me saco volando hacia los arboles cercanos estrellándome con uno. Me levante con facilidad, ahora que sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor al ser golpeado por Isabella me sentía más fuerte, nada se comparaba con ese dolor.

Mire al frente y vi a Amber sonreírme pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados al igual que los otros vampiros.

-Tú debes ser Edward- se lamio los labios mientras sus ojos rojos, brillaban con deseo- me va a encantar probarte- me estremecí sintiéndome de pronto algo sucio al ver sus ojos recorrerme

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí una leve bruma invadirme, imágenes de ella y yo entrelazados, besándonos, me colmo la mente, pero eran imágenes entre cortadas, como si la señal estuviera defectuosa sin poder conectarse debidamente.

Me sacudí haciendo que las imágenes poco definidas me dejaran y vi su rostro espantado y confundido muy cerca de mí, estaba casi abrazándome con sus manos en mi pecho y la aleje de un empujón sin pensarlo.

-Imposible, deberías desearme, quererme. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- golpeo el suelo con su pie en un berrinche y se me lanzo derribándome al suelo sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos Era extrañamente fuerte, más de lo que su apariencia presumía y me golpeé por haber caído en el mismo error que los demás con Isabella, Alice, Esme y mi hermana Rosalie- Eres fuerte pero solo necesito besarte y serás mío para siempre- su rostro se lanzó por el mío pero antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarme su cuerpo salió volando lejos de mí.

Isabella estaba parada mirándome con tanto odio que me encogí por un segundo

-Interrumpí algo-me gruño ferozmente- ¿quieres terminar de besarla?

-Ella quería besarme- me defendí rápidamente sin saber bien porque, me sentí muy ruin acusando a una mujer a Isabella pero cuando era el cuerpo de Amber el que recibía las llamas de sus ojos ahora, no pude sentirme otra cosa que aliviado.

Me levante y fui hasta su lado sorprendiéndome de no sentirme enfermo al estar a su lado cuando sentía su odio y furia salir de su cuerpo en raudales, mientras miraba como Amber se levantaba

-¿No te hizo sentir… algo?- inquirió mirándome de frente y a pesar de que claramente era más baja que yo sentí como si sus ojos estuvieran a mí mismo nivel quemándome

-No- dije rápidamente

-Eso va a cambiar cando lo bese-dijo Amber segura y me volvió a mirar con deseo sin percatarse de la cazadora a mi lado envuelta en su propio trance. Los ojo de Isabella se encogieron y mi mano voló sin permiso a su cintura poniéndome a su lado un poco temeroso, realmente no quería que ella me volviera a tocar, se sentía muy incorrecto-vamos bebe, sé que te gustara mucho cuando estemos juntos- me dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

Isabella exploto, su rostro se puso rojo de ira como nunca la había visto y por un segundo pensé que sus ojos irradiaban luz de tan intenso que estaban

-¡De ninguna jodida manera!- rugió lanzándose sin esperar otro segundo y la tomo por el cuello golpeado su rostro contra un árbol.

Hice una mueca, eso sin duda desfiguraría la linda cara de Amber.

-No puedo decir que eso me hace sentir muy mal- dijo una voz saliendo de entre los árboles, instintivamente salte y tome a Isabella por los brazos alejándola a un extremo y haciéndola soltar a Amber, que quedo inerte en el suelo. Isabella gruño como un animal a quien se le quita su alimento y me fulmino con la mirada. La abrace por detrás, tomando su cintura sin pensarlo

De pronto las imágenes de Amber me golpearon en el rostro dejándome aturdido, se vieron nítidas y espectacularmente sensoriales con la diferencia que Isabella era ahora mi compañera. Sentí, como el nuevo fuego en mí, latía con fuerza contra cada centímetro de mi piel y mis ojos se empañaron. Su calor se traspasaba de su cintura a mis palmas y de ahí al nuevo calor de mi cuerpo que parecía ser esclavo de Isabella, latiendo en sincronía con el latir de su corazón.

_¡Concéntrate. Concéntrate!_

Apreté mis parpados con fuerza hasta que las imágenes retrocedieron lo suficiente para dejarme respirar y que el calor descendiera nuevamente dejándome ver.

Tomas el psíquico, Gabriel el rastreador y Richard… el que contaba, no sabía cómo mas llamarlo, salieron del bosque mirando sin emoción hacia su compañera medio muerta en el suelo entre nosotros.

Tomas era el más pequeño de los tres, tenía el cabello largo hasta sus mejillas de color negro profundo y su mirada tenía una extraña expresión adormilada

Richard que estaba al lado derecho, era el más alto y tenía una sonrisa más parecida a la de Emmett, casi infantil. Su cabello cortado casi al cero y sus pantalones de camuflaje lo hacían parecer un verdadero militar, coincidiendo con su poder, muy útil en la guerra como había dicho Isabella

Por ultimo Gabriel, el rastreador en medio de Richard y Tomas, con el cabello corto y rubio miraba casi feliz detrás de una expresión grave.

-Puedes terminar con ella o lo aremos nosotros mismos- Richard era el que había hablado en un principio y su sonrisa creció recordándome más a Emmett- esa mujer es una pérfida- Isabella se movió y la solté para ponerme a su lado aun rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

Los tres vampiros me miraron con una gran confusión al ver como tocaba a la que se suponía era una letal asesina de nuestra especie

_Buena suerte intentando entender _pensé mientras los miraba sonriendo en mi mente _ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo._

-Los voy a matar a ustedes primero- anuncio Isabella con simpleza, me di cuanta sorprendiéndome de que a pesar de verse muy relajados, ellos estaba realmente incomodos, no parecían, como los otros que estaban en ese extraño trance, solo queriendo atacarla, estaban alerta y como nosotros lo estuvimos un día, intentando por todos los medios no escapar.

-Creo que necesitamos conversar- le dijo Gabriel a Isabella haciendo de líder, y según vi en su mente realmente le costó un gran esfuerzo, camino hacia nosotros

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con intensidad parando su caminar

-Realmente creemos que debes escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte- le dijo Richard mirando ansiosamente a su amigo que estaba demasiado cerca de Isabella para su gusto

-Eh…- Isabella fingió considerarlo un segundo con sus dedo en la barbilla- Creo que no, mi método es más; golpea primero y pregunta después- dio un paso decidida hacia ellos que retrocedieron mirándose nerviosos

-Nosotros no queríamos venir aquí- le explicó Tomas que ya no tenía la mirada perdida, más bien era una asustada- él nos obligó, nos engañó al igual que a los demás, solo que nosotros pudimos revertirlo- balbuceo mientras los tres retrocedían más rápido. Isabella, quien había estado avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El los obligo?- pregunto con la mirada desconfiada. Tomas, Richard y Gabriel suspiraron al unísono al verla detenerse.

-Jasper me dijo que los vampiros estaban en algún tipo de trance- interferí tomando la mano de Isabella echándola hacia atrás para que dejara respirar a los tres vampiros. Sabía por experiencia propia lo que Isabella hacía sentir tan cerca

Los tres volvieron a mirase extrañados al ver mi cercanía con Isabella y quise rodar los ojos.

Aun así, una parte de mi volvió a preguntarse qué me había hecho Jasper para que ahora no sintiera el rechazo que había sentido antes y en cambio sintiera que no podía estar demasiado cerca.

Isabella me alzo una ceja mirando nuestras manos unidas pero se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran hablar sin querer correr lo antes posible.

-¿Un trance?- me pregunto a mí sin sacar sus ojos de ellos amedrentándolos

-Eso dijo Jasper- respondí y le di un apretón en la mano- deja de intimidarlos o no nos dirán nada- le sugerí, sorprendiéndome cuando Isabellla me guiño un ojo y se cruzó de brazos pensativamente un segundo para luego clavar sus ojos en ellos

-Mi amigo aquí-les dijo Isabella apuntándome con naturalidad como su pulgar y cambiando su peso a una pierna- cree que debo escucharlos, así que les voy a dar una oportunidad- se sacudió las rodillas de sus pantalones que estaba cubiertas de tierra y ramitas y se irguió sonriendo malignamente- no los matare y escuchare lo que tengan que decir, pero para eso debe estar aquí mi hermana Alice y …- camino ampliando su sonrisa traviesamente hasta quedar a unos pasos de unos asustados Gabriel, Richard y Tomas, que de pronto se quedaron rígidos, sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás y cayeron pesados como sacos repletos de piedras al suelo- y ustedes deben estar inconscientes- termino mirando los cuerpos inertes

-Isabella- regañe creyendo que estaba muertos pero su sonrisa me tranquilizo

-Solo están en una especie de sueño, de hecho, creen que están en lindo lugar, un poco caluroso pero perfecto para ellos- la mire dudoso y ella me regalo otra sonrisa inocente batiendo sus pestañas.

Mi estómago subió a mi garganta y volvió abajar en picada hacia abajo, estrellándose en mi ingle.

_Por Dios, que no vuelva a hacer eso o no respondo. _Rogué mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Qué lugar?- pregunte mientras tomaba a uno de ellos, en un intento de distraerme, y echándomelo al hombro.

-El infierno- me dijo con simpleza y mi cabeza voló para mirarla estupefacto. La sonrisa inocente cambio a una repleta de maldad cuando me volvió a mirar- vamos, debemos llevarlos a la casa e intentar que Alice no los mate, en especial a ese Psíquico- apunto al Tomas que estaba en mi hombro y tomo como si solo fueran plumas a Richard y Gabriel del cuello de sus camisas y los arrastro detrás de ella.

-¿Que harás con ella?- señale, recordando de pronto al cuerpo de Amber aun tendido en el suelo detrás de nosotros a unos cuantos metros. Isabella la miro con aburrimiento por sobre su hombro y golpeo un par de veces su pie en el suelo considerándolo.

-Se la dejare a Alice- siguió caminando sin mirar atrás- le encantara luego de saber que ella _si_ logro besar a Jaspe hace un rato, por suerte en él no tiene ningún efecto al ser la pareja de Alice pero eso no detendrá su furia cuando se entere. La matara tan rápido que no sabrá que la golpeo- estrecho los ojos y de pronto soltó una gran carcajada- y Jasper recibirá un pequeño castigo. Oh, venganza, dulce venganza- canturrio y salió casi saltando hacia adelante

Solté una carcajada sorprendido y con la sensación caliente en mi cuerpo incrementándose al verla tan feliz. No sabía que había pasado conmigo, pero sin duda esta Isabella que estaba revoloteando adelante mío, con una sonrisa alegre haciendo más hermoso su rostro, era una Isabella diferente. Una Isabella que me encantaba.

La seguí y su coleta se balanceaba detrás de su cabeza a cada saltito que daba, llamando mi atención. Solo necesitaba una pista, algo que me dijera que estaba pensando. Tal vez solo un pequeño vistazo…

-No te atrevas Edward- advirtió sin detenerse y sin mirar hacia tras. Sacudí mi cabeza incrédulo.

-Mujer, tú me asustas- Una dulce carcajada hizo eco a nuestro alrededor y siguió en mi cabeza mucho después de que la última nota se desvaneciera.


	12. Interludio

**_bien, como dice el titulo esto es un pequeño interludio de la historia original mostrándoles de una manera mas cercana como comenzó la vida de Isabella y Alice y _****_explicaremos algunas cosillas. _**

**_Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mi me gustó escribirlo. _**

**_No quise ser tan exacta con la fecha porque eso me limitaría mucho así que lo hice mas amplio._**

**_Un besote y disfruten_**

* * *

_Londres durante el año 1800_

El vampiro voló por los aires estrellándose contra el edificio de ladrillos, Isabella corrió y lo alcanzo antes de que el cuerpo callera al suelo, levantándolo y metiéndolo hacia las sombras de un pequeño callejón

-Me encanta Londres, siempre encuentro un buen callejón oscuro- gorjeo con un encantador acento inglés mientas el vampiro gruñía e intentaba soltarse de sus manos. Isabella lo miro con desprecio y lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo rebotara en los adoquines y se agacho arrancándole la cabeza de un solo movimiento, terminando con sus gruñidos y maldiciones

-Estas de buen humor hoy- le dijo Jasper desde su lugar en el tajado del edificio, salto dejándose caer quedando a unos pasos de la cazadora de ojos rojos

-Eso creo, cada día es más fácil- le sonrió algo apenada. Le encantaba que su amigo la acompañara pero a solo a dos semanas de haber despertado aún no se sentía cómoda con su nuevo aspecto.

Miro su ropa, pantalones de hombres que se ceñían a sus piernas y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver algo de su camisola interior, y se sonrojo tenuemente, esta era la mejor forma de cazar. Los vestidos de ceda y encaje no servían en una persecución, se recordó y suspiro dejando salir su pequeño bochorno y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, intentando que sus hábitos de "Leydi" no se interpusieran en esta nueva vida.

-Aun no te acostumbras- Jasper le sonrió con simpatía dándole una mirada significativa a sus piernas y haciendo que el sonrojo volviera con más fuerza

-Supongo que deberá pasar algún tiempo para que eso ocurra- le respondió alzando su barbilla sin demostrar cuan incomoda se sentía en realidad. Una dama jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, debía ser siempre calmada y controlada.

-Oh no te pongas toda formal conmigo- le advirtió Jasper con los ojos estrechados- Al menos no durante las cacerías- todo lo que Isabella había aprendido desde su muy temprana edad se revolvió en resistencia en contra de Jasper, pero Isabella sabía que él tenía razón. La formalidades, salones de té, opera y bailes habían quedado atrás el mismo día en que se cayó del caballo y su cuerpo no recibió más que un par de rasguños hace dos semanas atrás.

Había sido muy confuso, ella sabía que debía haberse como mínimo quebrado el cuello cuando el caballo salió volando asustado hacia el bosque que había en su propiedad, llevándola hacia lo profundo y haciéndola volar por los aires cuando sus manos y piernas cubiertas por su vestido de amazona ya no pudieron afirmarla al animal. Había caído y rodado por la pradera, estrellándose con al menos tres árboles. Ella solo se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y se quedó mirando como sus manos, lo único visiblemente dañado, con algunos rasguños, se sanaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había quedado tan impactada que solo se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba detrás de ella cuando la tomaron por el cabello hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello y unos ojos rojos como el vino la habían mirado con directo a los suyos.

No sabía que había pasado realmente, había mirado al vampiro frente a ella, sabía que él estaba hablando y riendo pero solo lo veía mover los labios y su cerebro le decía que en realidad ella debía de estar sintiendo dolor por como su cuello estaba siendo contorsionado cuando el vampiro se acercó con la boca abierta hacia su blanca piel, sabía que debía ser así pero no sentía nada en realidad, solo vio a sus propias manos estirarse hacia el cuerpo de su atacante tomándolo por su ropa y lanzándolo con una fuerza descomunal hacia los árboles que los rodeaban. Mucho de los demás era más confuso, lo había golpeado solo deteniéndose cuando vio su cabeza en sus manos y el cuerpo a sus pies. Poco a poco el sonido había regresado para escucharse a sí misma respirando con normalidad como si estuviera sentada relajadamente en su saloncito tomando él te de la tarde.

Aun en trance, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, encendiendo una fogata y arrojando el cuerpo en él, viendo como las llamas purpuras y rosas teñían el hermoso cielo despejado. Había caminado sin pensar, sin sentir, como solo una muñeca que se movía por invisibles cuerdas. Había caminado a su casa, ordenado a las sirvientas que le prepararan un baño y se durmió hasta el otro día. Solo cuando el sol la despertó al día siguiente había llorado, gritado en su cama hasta que quedo ronca.

Los recuerdos habían empezado a surgir en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas. Ahí tendida en su hermosa cama de cuatro postes, comenzó a ver detrás de sus ojos cientos de años de luchas, técnicas y especialidades. Miles de imágenes venían a ella llenado su cerebro de siglos de vidas diferentes, de sabiduría y experiencia.

Dos días después, su mente ya había recuperado casi toda la información que se requería, se levanto, siendo consiente solo en ese momento de los días que había estado inmóvil en su cama. Su madre, padre y sirvientes habían creído que su hora había llegado y les había dado un susto de muerte al verla levantada mirando hacia afuera por su ventana como cualquier día.

Celebraron y lloraron por su pequeña de diecisiete años, que no había muerto. Isabella sin embargo sabía que eso no era totalmente exacto. Isabella, hija del Duque de Swan y única heredera del título, había muerto en ese bosque y durante esos dos días, algo nuevo había nacido.

Isabella lloro dejando caer sus gruesas lágrimas mientras miraba por su ventana y siguió por dos días más cuando entendió esto.

Su siguiente sorpresa había llegado el séptimo día, cuando su amigo Lord Jasper había ido a visitarla.

La madre de Isabella había planificado que ella y Jasper serían perfectos juntos, los había presentado en su debut de ese verano y como solo su madre podía hacerlo los había casi obligado a hablar. El _casi_ era porque solo basto una pequeña sonrisa del lord para hacerla sentir extremadamente cómoda.

Isabella se había sentido en cantada de ver sus ojos de un peculiar dorado, que brillaban cuando estaba feliz y que se oscurecían cuando el enojo se apoderaba de él, pero no había pasado de eso. Jasper era sin duda uno de los hombres más caballerosos y encantadores de Londres en esa época, era, al igual que lo había sido para su madre, un gran objetivo para sus hijas debutantes, aun así se habían convertidos en amigos en solo unas semanas, para el disgusto de su madre, que se había visto sumergido en la nueva búsqueda de pretendientes adecuados para su hija.

El enojo de su madre se había esfumado sin embargo, cuando al igual que muchas habían caído en el encanto del Lord de ojos dorados, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos cada vez que Jasper la visitaba como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Jasper, por su cuenta, había generado un gran cariño por la duquesa con el cabello color caramelo y rostro de corazón, que a pesar de su delicada complexión, era solo comparable con un huracán.

Ese día, el séptimo en la nueva vida de Isabella, Jasper la había visitado preocupado por los rumores de que la próxima duquesa se encontraba en su lecho de muerte. La había encontrado en su saloncito mirando sin ganas el té y las galletas, había sonreído dando un paso adentro y cerrando la puerta, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró su cuerpo se detuvo en seco al ver como su pequeña y delicada amiga levantaba la cabeza, volcaba la mesa, derramando todo su contenido en la gruesa alfombra y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, que habían encantado a todo Londres, estaban rojos como las llamas del infierno.

Isabella supo que algo no era como debía cuando su cuerpo se tensiono como las cuerdas de su piano, levanto la vista sin saber que esperar y al ver a su amigo, ese que la había acompañado durante su debut durante estos meses, se quedaba rígido en la puerta, sus dientes se mostraban como un animal en peligro y sus ojos dorados habían dado paso al más oscuro negro.

La mesa salió volando, siendo considerada por esta nueva persona que habitaba en ella, como solo un estorbo y todo en su mente le había dado la forma más facial, rápida y silenciosa de matar al hombre que estaba parado en su habitación.

Se abalanzo, llegando fácilmente hacia Jasper, tomándolo por el cuello y azotándolo contra el suelo, estaba a punto de cortar su cabeza cuando entre la madeja de recuerdos que aún estaba en su mente, sin desenredar, apareció un hombre con ojos iguales a los de Jasper. Emma, la anterior mujer que tenía este trabajo, había guardado el recuerdo de este hombre con toda la información que Isabella debía saber, él no era como todos, a él debía dejársele vivir, él era diferente.

Recorrió los recuerdos de una década, que ella tenía de Carlisle Cullen y salto hacia atrás, soltando a Jasper y saliendo de ese extraño trance al que había entrado igual al del bosque hace una semana.

Jasper respiro aunque innecesario profundamente y se levantó rápidamente sin saber cómo actuar. Ella era Isabella, la niña que su madre había presentado en su casa confiada de que sería su esposa, era Isaeblla la próxima Duquesa de Swan , que el queria como la hermana que nunca tuvo, ella, la pequeña y tímida, aunque con un excelente y un poco macabro sentido del humor, que hacia brillar un poco sus noches interminables en este mundo. ¿entonces por qué su cuerpo estaba aterrado como nunca, poniéndolo en un estado frenético por escapar?

-¡Eres un vampiro- le dijo Isabella mirándolo asombrada y luego su rostro se contorsiono en furia- ¡Eres un vampiro y no me lo dijiste!- grito y Jasper pestaño asombrado. Esa, que estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche, era su Isabella, sus ojos estaba de nuevo verdes, aunque brillosos con ira.

-Si, yo soy un vampiro- asintió lentamente en schok, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros cariñosamente a pesar de que su cuerpo grito de pánico- ¿pero que se supone que eres tú?

Isabella se había lanzado su brazos llorando por fin encontrando alguien a quien explicarle lo que le estaba pasando y Jasper había escuchado todo con la boca abierta. Habían estado horas intercambiando historias y si hasta el momento no había quedado claro su amistad, ahora era para toda la vida.

Jasper le había prestado la ropa, la esperaba afuera de su ventana y ambos ocultos por la noche se escapaban sin restricciones corriendo hasta llegar a donde Isabella sentía que debía estar. Su trabajo había comenzado sin preguntarle pero eso no significaba que ella podía darle la espalda. La sensación, que algo asechaba la noche poniendo en peligro a los seres humanos la embargaba de tal forma que solo podía correr hacia donde su instinto le indicaba, recorría las calles parándose justo donde debía y ellos venían a ella, se lanzaban sin preguntar nada y ella los acababa en segundos. Ella había sido creada para defender a los seres humanos, poniendo en equilibrio la balanza de la cadena alimenticia, ella los protegía siendo el depredador de sus cazadores.

Cada día de esa semana corrió con Jasper por las calles de Londres matando a todo vampiro escondido en las catacumbas que había debajo de la ciudad, hasta que una sensación de vacío la había golpeado en el pecho casi dejándola sin respirar, Jasper siendo empático la sostuvo controlando el dolor de ambos, Isabella se había levantado y había corrido seguida de los gritos de Jasper.

Una hermosa casa en la parte más adinerada de Londres se erguía ante ella y la sensación pálpito con furia en su pecho haciéndola saltar hacia los árboles y mirar hacia dentro de la casa. Dentro, alrededor de cincuenta personas, se sentaban en una gigante mesa de roble y comenzaban con la gran cena, los ojos de Isabella se dirigieron hacia una pequeña dama sentada casi a la cabeza con el rostro un poco pálido como si algo estuviera molestándole, su cuerpo reacciono como si un hilo se anudara y su mente, naturalmente, como todo en ella, lo supo.

-Oh no- susurro mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro lamentándose por lo que sabía le ocurriría a la pequeña morena.

Jasper llego a su lado justo cundo la mesa salía volando, ambos vieron con pequeñas sonrisa como en hombre de aspecto refinado salía volado cuando la pequeña lo levantaba del suelo, las personas gritaban y en medio del caos vieron como la joven corría hacia a las escaleras

-Ella también lo es ¿verdad?- le pregunto Jasper con los ojos pegados a la figura que se perdía por un corredor

-Si- susurro Isabella y salto por los arboles hacia donde sabia se encontraba la joven de pelo negro- es algo así como mi hermana- le dijo mientas llegaban al gigante árbol debajo de la ventana por donde se escuchaban los jadeos histéricos- somos gemelas- Isabella lo sentía tan claro como si alguien se lo hubiera explicado, era como si la voz de Emma le estuviera susurrando las palabras en su oído. Su regalo era que no solo estuviera una cazadora, serian dos, una completando a la otra, fuego y hielo unidos para siempre. El por que de no pudo verlo, pero se preocuparía de eso luego.

Le ordeno a Jasper que se quedara y ella salto a la habitación aterrizando justo para ver como su nueva hermana sostenía, con el rostro lívido, la puerta de su vestidor. La chica ahogo un grito demasiado asustada para gritar de verdad y ella deseo poder hacer esto más fácil, pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Ella estaría ahí, como Jasper estuvo para ella, la sostendría y le ayudaría a entender que su vida había cambiado.

Así se lo dijo, pero la chica le grito que se fuera. Isabella, entendiendo lo difícil que sería esto, se fue sin palabras por la ventana pero permaneciendo cerca tanto como le fue posible

Todos os días se asomaba por la ventana para ver como Alice, había escuchado su nombre, se enterraba en su cama, hasta el cuarto día.

El cuarto día Isabella vio como una anciana muy parecida a ella llego y le entrego un libro con solemnidad.

-¿Porque me das esto?- Alice amaba a su abuela, ella era especial. A pesar de ser ella la que había portado el título de condesa hasta que su padre había podido tomarlo, no era como la aristocracia consideraba normal. Tenía un estudio repleto de libros con extrañas portadas y en diferentes idiomas, se entretenía leyendo sobre mitos extraños de hombres bebedores de sangre y otras cosas tenebrosas que a Alice siempre le habían dado pesadillas por días. Y ahora, llagaba con el más gordo y grande de todos. Alice estaba tan asustada por lo que le estaba pasando que al tomarlo casi lo lanza por la ventana al ver como la imagen de un hombre succionando el cuellos de una chica igual al que ella había visto en sus sueños (porque debían ser sueños) estaba dibujada con las palabra _Vampiros_ en grande y rojo.

Su abuela le había sonreído con dulzura y cepillo su cabello con sus mansos arrugadas de una forma que Alice quiso llorara más fuerte

-Porque sé que ahora esto te servirá mucho más ti que a mí- le respondió y Alice se dejó llevar por las lágrimas. Ella lo sabía, su abuela sabía lo que ella era ahora, un fenómeno lleno de fuerza, y sueños tétricos bañados de sangre y se sintió feliz de poder decirle todo. Su abuela solo ser rio y comenzó a explicarle.

Su abuela había recolectado durante toda su vida cientos de formas que distintas culturas habían usado para repeler a estos bebedores de sangre, pero principalmente, como le había dicho ella, estaba esta mujer fuerte y hermosa que recorría el mundo defendiendo la raza humana de los vampiros, había registrado cada historia de esas mujeres que estaba por todos lados destinadas a defender su mundo. La abuela no sabía claro está, que solo era una cazadora inmortal que recorría el mundo hasta dejarla el pazo a otra elegida.

Alice leyó primero con temor y luego con un gran asombro las historias que ella había creído ser pesadillas que habían estado entrando en su mete desde hace días, algunas no encajaban, pero otras eran extremadamente exactas

Para cuando Isabella volvió, Alice ya había asumido su destino, esa noche Isabella apareció por su ventana y ambas ojearan el libro de su abuela, Alice también la sentía como su hermana, la conexión se hizo tan rápido y fuerte que ambas se abrazaron como si en vez de ser desconocidas, solo hubieran estado separadas por un largo tiempo.

Esa noche, Isabella que se encontraba sin Jasper, prefirió esperar para hablarle a Alice de él. Muy a su pesar, Jasper había tenido que irse al campo por un problema con una de sus propiedades y había dejado a Isabella con la promesa de volver en tan solo tres días.

Había sido como si todo estuviera planeado, al segundo día de la ausencia de Jasper ella y Alice al fin se encontraron, comenzaron a leer el libro de su abuela y comprometiéndose a visitar pronto la casa de Emma, que tenía en su interior los libros que ahora serian ellas sus guardianas.

La casa tembló, Isabella se levantó y su cerebro comenzó ver todo más lento, entrando en el trance. Alice se levantó a su lado y ambas sabían que algo había entrado en la casa, algo que no era humano

Para cuando bajaron, la familia de Alice estaba muerta, en lo que les llevo bajar, los veinte vampiros en su interior habían acabado con todos en la casa.

Ambas, aun inexpertas, temerosas de sus nuevos poderes y sin nadie que las guiara, como lo había hecho Jasper con Isabella, tardaron demasiado en reaccionar para detener la masacre que estaba a sus pies.

Alice enloqueció, su mente se desconectó y comenzó a matar a todo lo que se movía pero aun así, era demasiado tarde, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por sus padres tendidos en el suelo sin una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos, solo su abuela parecía viva pero cuando Alice acerco solo alcanzo a escuchar sus últimas palabras

-Te amo pequeña Alice- le susurro con un hilo de voz- cuida de mi libro. Me alegro de que tú puedas usarlo- le sonrió con amor y sus ojos se opacaron para siempre.

Alice lloro y grito, rugió y sollozo sin querer detenerse. Se vengaría, encontraría al que había planeado esto y lo mataría, entretanto disfrutaría con el dolor de cada animal rastrero y nauseabundo que se hacía llamar vampiros, mataría a cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar al que había matado a su sangre, lo encontraría aunque tuviera que levantar cada piedra en el mundo. Se vengaría y se divertiría mucho haciéndolo.

El ataque había sido bien planeado, las cazadoras eran vulnerable en su primeras semanas, sus mentes repletas de imágenes y secretos aún no se calmaba lo suficiente para serles de completa utilidad a las jóvenes recién nacidas

Isabella tembló llena de pánico al ver como Alice lloraba en lo que había sido su salón y corrió como solo una cazadora podía hacerlo hasta llegar a su hermosa casa y detenerse sin poder entrar. Sabía lo que en contraria adentro, lo sentía en su interior, en su alma.

Si luego de haber nacido como cazadora, aun le quedaba algo de la Isabella que había sido sus cortos diecisiete años, ella supo en ese instante había muerto, su alma se rompió y murió al ver los cuerpos de sus padres y su casa destruidos, todo estaba muerto, sin vida, todo lo que ella había conocido había acabado para siempre. Sin saberlo, ella había albergado la esperanza de que pudiera llevar estas dos vidas, ser Isabella, la dama de sociedad llena de luz y felicidad y ser Isabella, la cazadora de noche, protegiendo anónimamente a la raza humana en la oscuridad. Ahora, mientras gritaba de dolor en medio de los cuerpos inertes de su familia, se había dado cuenta de que nada de eso podría ser ahora. Su vida se había acabado para siempre, ya no tenía que vivir bajo las convenciones sociales, no tenía que ser una dama pues ella no existía ya, seria solo una sombrea, una "tal vez la vi", una aparición ocasional en la vida de los ingenuos humanos ignorantes a lo que había en la oscuridad.

Sería una cazadora, seria cruel y mataría sin compasión, les sacaría los ojos para que vieran ellos mismos como su cuerpo era desmembrado parte por parte, sería una cazadora sí, pero no solo eso, sería Isabella, la asesina más grande que la asquerosa raza de los vampiros tuviera la desdicha de conocer, antes de que ella los cortara parte por parte y encontraría al que había hecho esto.

* * *

**_¿Y, que les pareció? ¿merezco algún reviews? _**

**_los espera con ganas. besitos a todas..._**

**_atte vale_**


End file.
